What Love Is Made Of
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Yet another GotenxTrunks fanfic. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The two biggest companies in the world, Capsule Corporation and Jenson Tech met once a year to celebrate their success of still being on top all these years later. The companies are rivals who never really liked each other but tried to be civil every time they came into contact. Jenson Tech was always second best to Capsule Corporation, which always came in first. Trunks Briefs, the 23 yr old President of Capsule, was proud of this achievement. He was respectful enough not to rub it into the rival President Jeffery Jenson's face yet every now and then he would let out a smile, knowing his rival caught it on his face.

Surrounded by a group of employees and other guests invited to this celebration, Trunks tried to listen to the conversations going on, but they bored him to death. His blues eyes scanned the area to see his sister Bulla on the dance floor in the arms of her boyfriend Uub. She was smiling and laughing as he swung her around. Trunks smiled at the scene and how happy he knew his sister was. A frown came to his face, realizing he wanted nothing more then to feel for someone else the way his sister felt for Uub.

Trunks had a reputation as a player. Sleeping with one woman one day and a different woman the next. He made his intentions clear with every woman he went out with. A meaningful relationship was out of the question, leaving some women upset and others to try harder to get to his heart. None had ever been successful. Recently he decided to take a break from women and that's why he was at this event for the first time alone without a lovely piece of arm candy.

Running his fingers through his lavender hair, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself staring into the eyes of his mother. "Oh hey mom what's going on?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure," they moved to a secluded area, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Well first I just wanted to get you away before you passed out from being bored to tears."

Trunks laughed. "And the other reason?"

"Honey I'm happy you've given up you're," she cringed, "shall we say bad habits but I can tell you're unhappy. I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"You don't need to worry about me mother. I'm fine."

"Trunks you're not fooling me. I know that look on your face. I've had that look on my face, and your grandfather noticed it in me when I was about your age."

"Really? And what did he tell you to do about it?"

"Go find your happiness. Think about the things that make you happy and don't let those things go. Fight if necessary to keep them close."

"Wow who knew grandpa was smart in other areas besides science." He smiled.

"Well I think your grandfather was good at reading people."

"Just like you are mom."

"Oh!" She took Trunks into her arms and held him tight.

He could feel his mother shake in her arms. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean—

"No, it's ok sweetie. You're a good boy for saying so."

"You miss grandpa huh?"

"Oh but I see him every time I look at you." She came out of her son's embrace, placing her hand on his cheek, her eyes filled with determination. "Now you go get yours." Trunks nodded and smiled as he hugged his mother again.


	2. Chapter 2

22 yr old raven-haired and eyes to match Son Goten shifted uncomfortably in his suit and tie that his girlfriend Valese had made him wear to her brother Jeff's celebration. He hated these kinds of fancy parties, yet he always loved the food that was catered. He frowned, remembering Valese didn't want him to leave her side. She wanted him to keep up appearances and act respectful. So he smiled, pretended he was interested in the conversation going on, and responded whenever he was asked a question.

Every fiber in his being was screaming for him to escape this place of fakeness and fly away to a place of nature where he could feel the grass beneath his bare toes, the fresh air rushing through his hair, and the sounds of the birds chirping in the early morning. A smile came to his face just thinking about it. Shaken out of his thoughts by his girlfriend, he realized his eyes had been closed. He blushed in embarrassment. "Um I'm so sorry what were you saying?"

Valese took him by the arm and moved away with him to the balcony. "What is wrong with you Goten? You ignored all my brother's employees."

"I didn't mean to it's just that you know this kind of scene isn't for me."

"You're right Goten, but it's important to me you're here with me to support my brother.

"And I want to be here for you Valese."

"Good," she kissed him, "now go and eat something and then come back and support me."

As Goten gathered some food on a plate, he felt someone bump him. He turned to see Bulla with a smile on her face. "Hey Goten, I didn't know Valese's brother is my brother's rival company."

"Yeah," he shifted yet again in his tight suit.

"She made you come here didn't she?"

"I'm here to support her, but this party really blows."

"Oh believe me I know but it's important for the whole Briefs family to be here. I would rather be at home curled up on the couch with Uub." She smiled.

"That's right I heard you two were a couple."

"It's a bit more than that to be honest."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back the collar of her dress to show Goten the bite mark on her neck. Quickly she covered it.

"Oh my kami! I'm so happy for you Bulla."

Bulla smiled. "Me to Goten. It's just—well I can't really describe it. You can't really know until you mate with someone." She suddenly saw a frown on his face. "What is it?"

"Um nothing forget it. So, how is Trunks doing?"

"Well I looked his way while Uub was swinging me on the dance floor and he kind of looked unhappy. I saw my mother pull aside to talk to him, but you're his best friend maybe you can help him."

He was torn. Valese wanted him to join her by her side with Jeff and his associates, but Trunks was his best friend who he hadn't spent time with in a long time. If Trunks was unhappy, he wanted to be there for him. After all when they were little he was always the one who was able to make Trunks smile when he was down. 'I hope she'll understand.' He came out of his thoughts. "I'll do my best Bulla." They hugged before he sensed his best friend upstairs in one of the rooms, so he made his way up the stairs.

The hallways were wide, which left Goten in awe and distracted until he shook his amazement and concentrated on the room Trunks was in. He stopped at the door, and he didn't know why but his heart started to race faster than it usually did. 'Wha—what's going on? Why am I reacting this way?' He put it aside, deciding to come back to it later.

Opening the door he saw Trunks in a surprising state. Sitting on a bed, hunched over with his face in his hands. Lifting his head, Goten realized Trunks had heard the footsteps come into the room. "Go—Goten!" He wiped the tears from his face.

"Trunks," he rushed to his side, "what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh um my girlfriend Valese's brother is Jeff. I'm here to support her but that doesn't matter right now. Why are you upset?" As he sat down beside his friend, Trunks got up, walking around the room.

"I'm just stressed from work that's all. It's nothing serious." He crossed his arms over his chest and heard Goten snort. "What?"

"I think you forget who you're talking to Trunks. I know you better then you know yourself."

Trunks uncrossed his arms from his chest and smiled. "You think so, huh?" He stared back at his friend.

"I do." He stood in front of his friend with a serious look on his face. "So, what's going on with you Trunks?"

Goten was taken aback by the look in his best friend's eyes. They were so intense, so sad, and there was something else he couldn't quiet decipher. "I let go of all the bad distractions in my life, women, smoking, clubbing and even drinking because I realized it was stopping me from being a better person. I wanted to look in the mirror and be proud of person staring back at me. I am, but—

"But what Trunks?"

"I—I'm still not happy. There's something else missing in my life, and I'm not sure what it is."

"There. Was that so hard to say?"

"Yeah. I'm just no used to talking about this kind of thing without you." He smiled. "I've missed you chibi."

"Wait a minute I am not a chibi." He pouted.

"Some things never change." Trunks smiled as he hugged his best friend tightly as he felt Goten hug him just as intensely.

"I've missed you to Trunks. Sorry I haven't been around to hang out with you like old times."

"Well you have a girlfriend now Goten. She's going to take up most of your time. I understand that." He sighed. "I guess I could have made more of an effort with you."

"Yeah you're right you could have made more of an effort." He laughed.

"Hey don't put the blame all on me."

They came out of their embrace slowly with their eyes instantly on each other just looking deeper into each other's eyes. Neither had the desire to look away, but Trunks had a strong desire to lean his face closer to Goten and kiss him. As soon as he realized this, he backed away from his friend.

"I should get back to Valese. I'll see you around Trunks."

Trunks sat back down on the bed, speechless.

Goten made his way downstairs to see his girlfriend's eyes on him. 'Kami I can't believe Trunks almost kissed me. I can't believe I almost let it happen. What's wrong with me?' He took a breath in and out before he made his way over to her. "Hey Valese look I'm sorry—

"I ask you to do one simple thing Goten. Is it so hard to be here with me?"

"No I just had talked to Bulla before I planned to be by your side but she asked me to do her favor. I couldn't say no Valese. Trunks is my best friend since birth."

"You were talking with the enemy," said Jeff.

"Trunks is not my enemy Jeff, and I can talk to anyone in the Briefs family I want. Besides their family is very good friends with mine."

"I don't know why you brought your boyfriend here Valese," said Jeff. "He's useless." Jeff walked back to his group of friends.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You know what I want Goten."

"Valese I can't. I'm sorry."

"We've been together for a few years now Goten. What are you waiting for?"

"Marriage."

"I'll marry you if that's what it takes." She put her arms around his neck, but he removed them.

"Wait a minute it sounds like you just want to marry me for sex."

"No Goten that's not true. I just think we've been close on every other level, and I think sex would complete us."

"Complete." An image of Trunks came to his mind. Their eye contact and almost kiss filled his mind. 'What's going on with me?'

"Yes more connected as a couple and besides I know your mother would just be thrilled if we got married."

"Yeah that's true she would love if we got married." Somehow that didn't sit right with him. He and his mother had been getting along more ever since he brought Valese home to meet her one-day. No more arguing.

"So?" she smiled.

"I can't marry you Valese. We're too young."

Her face fell. "Then what do you want out of this relationship Goten?"

"I want us to enjoy life together and not rush into anything. I care about you Valese."

"But you don't love me. You know that's fine Goten because we're over, and you know what I've been sleeping with other men." She laughed. "I mean you didn't think I could hold out for you for so long did you?"

Goten was completely floored that he didn't even notice her walk away from him and into the crowd of people. When he came back to reality, she was gone. He couldn't breathe in this place, so he made his way out the door and into the night.

Trunks had come down the stairs to notice Valese hanging over a guy's shoulder that wasn't Goten. He tracked his best friend's ki to find he was flying back to his apartment. He felt his rage for Valese intensify, but he made his choice to go after his best friend rather then make a scene in front of his employees.

A storm had brewed as Trunks flew into it, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness of Goten's apartment used to bother him but he wasn't concerned about that now. His heart had been stomped on, and he didn't have the will to get from the couch he lied on. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and forget this night ever happened but he kept thinking about Valese's infidelity, bringing a pain to his heart that he never knew before.

'Maybe I should have—He shook his head. 'No I made the right decision to wait. Besides I think she would have left me once I gave into her. Is that all a relationship's about? Sex?'

Suddenly a knock on his door jumped him out of his thoughts. "Go away!" A silence followed, and Goten thought whoever was at his door had left until he heard the hinges of his front door break. He stood up abruptly and faced his intruder. Surprised to see a wet to the bone Trunks standing before him. "Trunks."

"You should know I don't like being told what to do." He concentrated on drying himself with his ki before he came into his best friend's apartment. He took the door and managed to get it back on its hinges.

"What are you doing here? You can't just walk out of your own celebration."

"I can do whatever I want Goten and right now I want to be here with you."

How serious Trunks sounded made something in his body react as he walked over to Trunks, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying himself in his best friend's scent.

Trunks was surprised by Goten, but he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close as he felt tears on his shirt. Closing his eyes, he felt the warmth of his friend fill up the loneliness he had been feeling lately. He couldn't help but notice how good Goten smelled, and he didn't know why he felt the urge to want to be buried in his scent forever. It was starting to scare him.

Trunks pulled away from his scent only to stare into the eyes of his best friend. The tear marks were still on his cheeks, and his eyes were red. A sad smile appeared on his face. "She was cheating on me, and I was too stupid to see it."

"You're not stupid Goten. Do you know why she cheated on you?"

"I wouldn't have sex with her."

"Why?"

"I think deep down I didn't love her enough to give myself fully to her."

"You want to find the right person before you're intimate."

"Yes."

"Well good for you Goten."

"Don't you want that to Trunks?"

"It doesn't matter if I want it or not Goten. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do Trunks. You're a good person who deserves to be loved."

"Why? I've slept with so many girls, drank till I passed out, and I've been working so hard that I don't sleep well anymore. What person would want that in a life partner?"

"You know your problem is that you don't let the walls you hold up down. Well except for me. Once someone sees the real you like I do, then they'll be lucky to fall in love you."

"There's just one problem with that. I don't think anyone can ever know me the way you do. I can never get close to anyone the way I am with you."

"What are you trying to say Trunks?" Goten got nervous all of a sudden.

"I should go Goten. You should change out of your damp clothes or else you'll get sick," said Trunks as he headed towards the door. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Trunks?"

'If I stay, I'm afraid of what might happen.' He grew nervous as his body began to perspire. "Um I don't know. I mean I have to get up early for work."

"Yeah well if you stay the night you don't have to worry so much. Besides I'm closer to Capsule then you are."

"With good reason," Trunks smirked.

"So?"

"Fine." Trunks made his way to the couch and lied down on one of the pillows as Goten covered him with a blanket from his closet. "Thanks Goten."

"Sure no problem Trunks."

Before Trunks shut his eyes completely, he saw Goten hesitate to leave the room. He couldn't help but smile. 'Still he hates to be alone in the dark when he's sad.' He sat up, leaving the blanket on the couch, walking passed a curious Goten to his room.

"Trunks, what are you—

"So this is your room?"

"Yeah it's not much but it's comfortable." Goten watched as Trunks made his way over to his bed, sitting down on it. This made Goten very nervous as rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh um Trunks you still didn't answer my—

"I'm sleeping with you." Trunks watched as Goten's face went completely red. "Oh uh sorry that came out wrong. I meant you looked like you didn't want to be alone, and I was just going to sleep beside you." Trunks smiled.

"What?"

"Well you got to promise not to say anything to anyone."

Goten sat down on his bed. "I promise Trunks so what is it?"

"My father used to have nightmares until he slept beside my mother. It's just funny to me how I'm able to calm you down when we share a bed." Trunks lied down and were about to close his eyes once again until his friend spoke.

"Thanks Trunks." He smiled at Trunks.

"No problem." He turned so his back was facing him. 'Kami that smile is going to kill me.' His eyes widened at what he just thought.

"Night Trunks."

"Good night Goten."

Trunks was finding it difficult to get to sleep, so he rolled over to face his sleeping best friend whose pale face the moon's rays lightened up. 'Wow I never realized how beautiful he looks. A sudden urge to reach out and caress his face was strong but he was able to resist. 'Kami what is going on with me? Is it possible I find my best friend attractive?'

He watched as Goten shifted in his bed, moving the blankets off, exposing his milky, white thighs to the moonlight. Trunks felt this insatiable hunger take over him. He wanted to pounce on Goten and take him for his life mate. 'This can't be happening to me.' He rushed out of the bedroom and made his way to the couch. Covering himself with the blanket he discarded earlier, he lied back down. 'Damn it what am I going to do? I don't think Goten will ever understand.'


	4. Chapter 4

After work Trunks didn't feel like going to his empty apartment so he stopped by his parent's home. Coming in through the sliding glass door he made his way into the living room to see a surprising sight. His parents snuggled together on the couch watching TV. They both looked up at him. "Um I don't mean to interrupt your romantic moment but we need to talk."

"Sure sweetie so what's on your mind?" asked Bulma.

"I think I've chosen a life mate."

"Oh Trunks that's wonderful," his mother smiled.

"I don't know. It think it's a bit more complicated then that mom."

"So, who is it?" she asked.

"Goten," he said with his eyes on the floor. A silence filled the room, and he couldn't stand it. He looked to see his parents weren't surprised by what he said. "You two knew, didn't you?"

"Honey we can't very well tell you who you're destined to be with."

"Why not?"

"If a saiyan is told who they are meant to be with before they realize it themselves, then they can't mate with the saiyan chosen for them."

"That's just ridiculous father."

"No, it's something that is ingrained in every saiyan."

"Well that sucks but what about Goten. When will he realize that he's destined to be my life mate?"

"Well that's up to him isn't it," said Vegeta, "but what I'm about to say is important. I'm only going to say this once. You can't tell him you know that you're his life mate."

"If I do, I can't mate with him." Trunks became frustrated. "You know besides being half saiyan I'm half human to."

"And your point is son?" asked Vegeta.

"Well do saiyans just mate to procreate or—

"You want to know if love is involved." Trunks nodded. "I've never seen it. Usually the sex is about lust, passion, and creating an heir.

"Dad."

"Yes Trunks," he said with curiosity.

"I—I don't think I'm just destined to be with Goten. You see I'm in love with him to." He saw his father's eyes widened. "Uh—um father are you—?"

"Two saiyans in love," said Vegeta. "Impossible."

"I don't know Vegeta," said Bulma. "There are such things as rare cases in some situations."

"Yeah like the prince of all saiyans falling in love with an earth woman," said Trunks as his mother smiled.

"Just curious son when did you know you loved Kakarott's brat?"

"Well when mom brought me over to Chichi's place to tell her she was pregnant with her second child."

"You knew before he was fully grown inside the harpy." Trunks nodded. "That's incredible." Trunks smirked at his father's surprise. It wasn't often that his father was caught off guard.

"I know this sounds strange, but I think he's special in some way," said Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the evening when Trunks decided to get away from the chaos of the city. He brought some of the work he wanted to get done to the stadium stands of the Marshal Arts ring. He looked down to the ring and smiled. 'A lot of memories.' He turned to his work and got started.

An hour later he lifted himself from his hunched position and looked to the ring again, surprised to see his best friend sparring with his older brother Gohan. Trunks found he couldn't keep his eyes off the way Goten moved. He was so fluid and graceful in his movements even though he could clearly tell that Gohan had the upper hand. 'He throws one hell of a show though.'

A feeling suddenly ran through his body. Trunks's breathing became shallow and he could hear the sound of his beating heart pounding through his ears. His pupils began to dilate, and his body grew hot. Overwhelmed at what his body was doing Trunks closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

A hand touched his back but even that couldn't calm him. His gaze went to the eyes of his concerned dad. "Father, wha—what's happening to me? I feel like I'm on fire."

"You're in heat Trunks. It's perfectly normal for a young saiyan."

"Is—is it always going to hurt like this?" Tears came down his face.

"No, only when you're near him."

"Tha—that's ju—just f**cking great!" He walked away from his father in anger and stopped as he felt a painful jolt. He felt himself falling down, and he blacked out as he heard his father call out to him.

Waking up Trunks found himself on his bed in his apartment. Sitting up he heard three voices outside his door. Swinging his legs over the bed, he stood up, feeling a little bit dizzy as he grabbed a hold of the wall near the door.

"Vegeta I know you know what's going on with Trunks," said Goten.

"We're just concerned. He didn't look too good," said Gohan.

"He'll be fine. There's no need to worry."

"Trunks fainted!" Trunks was surprised how worried his best friend was. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with him?"

"It's not my place to say. You'll have to talk to him."

Trunks came out of his room as he smiled. "Talking about me?"

He was surprised when Goten rushed up to him, their noses almost touching. "Are you ok Trunks?"

"Yeah," Trunks smiled, "I'm fine. I'm probably working myself to death at Capsule that's all."

Goten searched his blue eyes. "You're lying to me Trunks."

"Relax ok," wrapping his arms around his friend, "don't worry." Trunks found himself smelling him again, so he pulled away from Goten but not before Goten brought him back into his arms. He could feel how scared Goten was. "It's ok. I'm ok." He felt his friend's tears on his back.

"I—it's just if I lost you—

"Don't think about that Goten. I'm not going anywhere."

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Don't I always." He smiled as he wiped the tears from his face. His hand rested on his cheek as Goten began to blush. Trunks leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

When Trunks pulled away from his best friend's lips, he noticed Gohan and Vegeta had been there the whole time. His eyes went to Goten who had a look of shock on his face. The silence was killing him and in a way he knew how this would end.

"I—I'm sorry Goten." He quickly walked passed all of them out the open window, and flew into the sky, going as fast as he could to get away from the huge mistake he just made.

Leaving a few tears in his wake, his flight led him to a field where he landed, fell to his knees and cried so hard that his throat became raw. Lying down in the field Trunks curled up into himself and fell into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he found his head was on something soft and warm. Sitting up he looked into the eyes of his mother who was sad for him. "Muh—mom."

"Shh, it's ok sweetie I'm here. It's going to be ok." She ran her hands through his hair to try and soothe her son.

"How, how is it going to be ok mom?" He sat up. "I might have just screwed up my friendship with Goten."

"I don't think so Trunks. You two have been best friends since he was born. You've been such a good friend to him, and Goten's not the type of person who abandons people that he cares about."

"You really think so mom?" Trunks asked with hope in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "I know so. Now come on you're staying the night at home with your family."

Bulla was worried about her brother because of what her father had told her but when she saw her brother and mother come through the door, she hugged her brother. Bulma watched as Trunks smiled at his sister. "Are you all right big brother?"

"I'm fine."

Dinner was filled with conversation as Trunks watched. He couldn't help but smile. He loved his family, but there was a certain place in his heart that they couldn't fill. Just the thought of being without his best friend nearly brought him to tears but he held it in. He was tired of crying. His throat hurt so much.

"Hey Trunks, you ok man?" asked Uub as Trunks glared at him. "Um sorry I asked.

"No, I'm sorry Uub I didn't mean to—

"It's ok. I understand. Love makes you crazy."

"Gee thanks now I'm crazy." Trunks joked.

"You know what I mean Trunks," he said seriously. "Don't give up."

"Thanks for the advice Uub. You're a good guy."

"My parents always thought so."

"Well my parents didn't think so."

"Oh Trunks you know that's not true," said Bulma. "I know behind that tough bad boy exterior is a sweet, caring, good boy."

"Gee thanks mom."

"Well your dad is the same way," Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," said Vegeta.

"Deny it all you want daddy but mom's right on this one," said Bulla."

"That's complete and utter nonsense."

"No, I think she hit the nail right on the head," said Trunks as he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

His warm lips on his were all Goten could think about as he sat around with his mother's friends in a circle in chairs in the beautiful spring morning. He closed his eyes as the wind passed by, making him smile. When he opened his eyes, all his mother's friends were staring at him.

"Well someone seems to be enjoying this lovely spring," said one of Chichi's friends named Susan.

"Yeah, it's good weather to spend with that special someone," said Chichi's other friend named Jane. "Do you have someone special in your life Goten?"

"Uh no I don't." An image of Trunks came to mind but he shook it off.

"He just came out of a relationship. The little tramp cheated on him," said Chichi.

"Mother!" Goten. "It's none of their business."

"On the contrary young man," said another of Chichi's friend named Dian. "This is a very good opportunity to set you up with a woman.

"I agree Dian," said another one of Chichi's friend named Lois. "A good looking boy like you deserves to be happy with a woman.

"What does looks have anything to do with it?" asked Goten.

"Goten hush," said Chichi.

"Just be glad your son isn't one of those sick, perverted people who loves men," said Susan.

Chichi smiled. "I thank kami everyday. I just can't wait till he finds a nice woman, settles down, and has children. There's nothing more thrilling then being a grandma."

"I know," said Dian. "My grandchildren are so full of life, and I feel like I'm young again."

"It is sure an adventure when they are small," said Jane as Lois nodded.

Goten had never felt so trapped in all his life. He was breathing on the outside, but he was drowning on the inside. He thought about the soft kiss Trunks gave him. It was so sweet, warm, passionate, and he felt safe. A part of him wanted to find out what other things the kiss could lead to with Trunks and the other part of him feared losing his family over his first thought.

But somehow he knew deep down he couldn't give his mother what she desired from him. He knew someday he would have to tell her but for now he would see where his life took him.

"So when's Bulma's boy going to settle down? Have you talked to her Chichi?" asked Lois.

"I've asked her that, and she told me she would never force him to settle down. She believes in letting him find his own person to spend his life with."

"Now that's ridiculous and anyway he's not settling down material," said Jane as this peaked Goten's interest. "I mean with all the women he's slept with I'm doubtful anyone is going to want to be with that womanizer."

"You don't even know him," said Goten. "How can you judge so harshly?" He looked at the woman seeing how uncomfortable they got all of a sudden. He got up and turned around to see Trunks standing before him. "Trunks."

Trunks turned away from his best friend and walked away until Goten stopped him. "Can we go talk somewhere Trunks?" He nodded as he followed him inside Goten's parent's house.

Trunks leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched Goten try to think of how to form the words in his mind. Trunks had to admit that his friend looked cute when he was thinking. It was the same look he had as a child, so innocent and amusing.

"I'm so sorry about what the ladies said about you Trunks. I—

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to people talking shit about me. It comes with being in the spotlight."

"You mean none of it hurt you?"

"No because I know what's true about myself and you do to."

"Yeah. So, how much did you here?"

"All of the ladies discussion." Trunks looked closer at his friend. There was worry in his eyes. "Goten's what's wrong?" He came closer to Goten who became nervous.

"I don't want what my mother wants for me Trunks. I'm scared I'll lose her if I want something different for my life."

"Like loving and spending the rest of your life with another man?"

"I didn't say that Trunks."

"You know I meant to kiss you Goten." He took Goten's hand in his, rubbing the skin.

Goten looked down at Trunks's hold on his hand, and he blushed. "Wh—why are you doing this to me Trunks?" He felt his other hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I thought you'd know by now chibi."

"Chibi?" He said as he heard footsteps heading their way, and he pulled his hand out of Trunks's as the ladies came into the house. He saw his best friend's reaction full of hurt and rejection.

"Goten, are you staying for lunch?" asked Chichi.

"Uh no I don't think so. Trunks and I are going to hang out today."

"Are you sure that's smart Chichi? Letting your son hang out with that troublesome Briefs," said Dian.

Goten turned towards the ladies. "Now just wait an f**cking minute," Trunks was surprised once again by his best friend. He never in his life swore, "None of you including my mother get to tell me whom I get to hang out with. I'm 22 years old for kami's sake. Trunks is my best friend, and the greatest guy I know. You ladies have nothing to do with my life and if I choose to love a man, then so be it." Goten walked out the door followed by Trunks.

Trunks had never been more turned on by Goten standing up to Chichi's friends. When he focused his attention on his friend, Trunks noticed he was shaking. He came to his side. "Goten, what's wrong?"

"My mom's going to hate me now." He felt Trunks rub his back, trying to comfort his worried friend.

"You don't know that Goten and besides a mother should be happy with whatever decision her child makes when it comes to love because they love them to."

"That makes sense logically, but I don't think my mother is as open minded as yours is Trunks."

"True but don't worry. I'll support you no matter what happens."

Gotten smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we hang out at my place. You haven't seen it yet."

"Sure sounds like a good idea."

"This place is unbelievable," said Goten. "You have more room then you need."

"Yeah well I call it home and besides you never know when people want to visit."

"And it's far away from Capsule." The raven-haired man smiled.

"Exactly," Trunks smirked. "So with all the drama that's been happening I forgot to ask you how you managed to get your apartment?"

"Well after I graduated, I got a job at a vet office. I take care of animals now."

Trunks smiled. "A veterinarian, huh? Well it makes sense when I think about it."

"Why do you say that Trunks?"

"You've always loved animals and the outdoors. Plus you're very patient, carrying, kind and giving. Animals have always loved you to and not to mention your selfless character."

"You spend way too much of your time observing human behavior."

"Blame the scientist in me."

"I do." Goten laughed.

"Just out of curiosity how long has your mother forced you to spend time with her friends?" Trunks sat down on his couch as his friend joined him.

"She thought I needed more female influence in my life. Whatever that means."

"Are they always so mean?"

"Yeah and it hard to hold my tongue but I guess now I know where my mom get her tearing down people behavior."

"Thank you for standing up for me by the way."

"You know I always have your back Trunks, and I know those comments about you don't bother you, but they bother me. They can't just talk down people. It's wrong."

Trunks smiled. "Always the noble one." Leaning his back Trunks found himself laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where Son Goten stood up to a bunch of women."

"I can only take so much from them Trunks. I mean it's weird because when I'm around them, I feel like I'm drowning." His face became serious. "Too be honest my relationship with my mother has been strained lately. I've been pulling away from her control on me. I think she gets scared that I might turn into something I can't come back from."

Trunks moves over on the couch, closer to his best friend. Goten felt a sudden heat being created by how close they were too each other. Trunks's hand went to his shoulder with a serious look on his face. "You can't let Chichi take away your free spirit Goten. No matter what you should always be who you are. You'll find you'll be a lot happier in life."

Their lips were so close to touching, and Trunks wanted so much to kiss his friend again. He risked looking into Goten's eyes. They were scared about what could happen right now, but there was something else he couldn't quiet decipher.

Instead of giving into his saiyan urges Trunks took Goten's soft hand in his, bringing his lips to the skin of the back of his hand. Pressing his lips to the skin Trunks noticed Goten was watching in surprise of how tender he was. When Trunks pulled away from his hand, he felt a sense of loss, a loss of heat that Trunks's lips had provided.

"Trunks," was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

"This time I'm not sorry." He heard the footsteps of his friend leave.

Trunks walked around the city deep in thought with his head down. 'Why can't I control myself around him? Every time we're close I just can't imagine being so far from him. I—it just hurts so much.' He brought his fingers through his hair like it would somehow bring him comfort, but it didn't as he sighed. 'I can't very well force him to be with me if that isn't what he wants, but—

"Trunks!"

Trunks came out of his thoughts to see Marron with her friends and Valese. He could feel the rage build up as he saw his best friend's ex-girlfriend. 'Since when is Marron friends with Valese?' He pushed down his anger and out up his walls. "Hey Marron, how's it going?" He noticed the girls behind her giggle. 'To think a year ago I went out with these type of women.'

"We're on our way to the mall. You want to come with us?" Her friends were so hopeful he'd say yes.

"I don't think so." Their faces dropped. "It was nice seeing you Marron."

"Well wait a minute you look like something's bothering you," said Marron.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" One of the girls said as she put her hand on his back. "You know I can make you feel better."

Trunks was surprised how much he wasn't interested in having sex with the girl. 'Wow! Things are really changing for me. I remember a time where I would have taken her up on her offer. Kami what an idiot I've been.'

"I doubt you can." Trunks walked away.

Trunks made his way to the beach. He sat on the sand and watched the waves move back and forth, which made him think of his best friend below him on his bed, making love. He imagined the spark in his friend's eyes as he stared at only him, the sweat glistening on his face as they came together. He let out the breath he had been holding in.

'Kami this is definitely not healthy.' Trunks looked down to see he had become aroused, so he got up, quickly ran to the water, and dove right in with his clothes on. As soon as the water hit him, a rush of liveliness came over his body. He swam further and further down into the darkness of the water. 'I don't know why the dark comforts me so much. I just want to forget.' He closed his eyes and took a breath in and then out. When he needed air, Trunks made his way to the surface.

Poking his head out of the water, Trunks swam towards the shore and as he stood, walking onto the sand, he saw his father, cross-armed and waiting for him. "Hello father." He walked passed him as they walked together.

"I'm not sure I want to know why you went swimming with your clothes on."

"I was too lazy I guess." He brought some of the strands out of his eyes. "So, what brings you here?"

"Do you intend to tell Kakarott's brat about your feelings?"

"I don't want to scare him away, although I think I all ready did that today."

"What happened?"

"I kissed his hand."

Vegeta laughed. "A real romantic like your mother."

"Well I wanted to kiss him on the lips because well I all ready kissed him on the lips. Anyway you think I could come over for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Goten had arrived at his apartment only to get a call from his brother who wanted to talk with him. He flew over to Mount Pao, meeting Gohan in his backyard. He was sitting outside, watching the view.

"You know I'm kind of jealous you get to see this view everyday," said Goten as he joined his brother.

"Then why did you move to the city?"

"Honestly, to get away from mom."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I understand that."

"I don't know how you stand it Gohan."

"She's not that bad."

"It's probably because you have Videl and Pan. You know she wanted that for you."

"I wanted it to Goten. If I didn't, I would have told her so."

"That's true so what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Trunks."

"Gohan, I don't really want to talk about Trunks."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"What part of I don't want to talk about it didn't you get?"

"Come on Goten clearly there's something going on with Trunks. Vegeta told me he's in heat, which mean he's searching for a life mate."

"Trunks didn't tell me that, so that's the reason he's been acting so strange. He's trying to—oh no, oh no no no."

"What? What is it Goten?"

"I think Trunks has chosen me as someone he wants to mate with." Goten blushed so bad he thought he was going to explode.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"It does. How does it make sense?" He rubbed his temples. He felt a forming headache coming on.

"You two have grown up together, you've done everything together, and there's connection you two have unlike anything I've ever seen. I really shouldn't be surprised."

"I—I can, this is ridiculous. I should go." He stood up and was about to leave.

"Just promise to think about little brother. I promise not to tell mom anything about tonight."

"Thanks Gohan."

Taking off into the night he felt the cool air relax him but no for too long. Landing in an alley near his apartment building, he made his way inside, and plopped down on his bed immediately drifting off into sleep. During the middle of the night he woke up from an interesting dream involving him and his best friend. 'No,' he got up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water, 'this isn't happening to me.'

Removing his clothes he stepped inside the shower and looked down to see he was aroused. 'Oh kami I can't believe this.' Goten knew what he had to do, but he never in his life had done anything like this before.

After relieving himself he came out of the shower with a blush on his face. He never realized how good it felt to touch himself. Too tired to put any clothes on he plopped back onto his bed, covering himself with his blankets. The dreams grew more intense as the night went on. Trips to the bathroom became more frequent.


	8. Chapter 8

The Vet office in Pepper city was alive and well with the sounds of animals and owners alike. It was a busy morning for Son Goten and all the employees. By the middle of the day Goten was so tired from the night before. He hardly got any sleep, but he needed to stay awake in order to not have those dreams. He blushed just thinking about it.

During his break he walked out into the backyard of the office and sat down, breathing in the fresh air. Before he could stop himself, he fell asleep on the grass. Time passed by, and he didn't wake up.

Trunks brought his mother's black cat Cherry to the vet's office. His mother had called him in the middle of the day, and he had come right over from work. Trunks couldn't shake the distraught look on his mother's face. She had been a gift from her father who had passed. She hadn't the heart to put her down herself so here he was doing it for her.

"How may I help you young man?" asked the head vet.

"Cherry, my mother's cat, needs to be put down." He set the cat carrier on table, opened it, and brought out carefully, still holding onto her for a while before handing her over to the head vet.

"I know it's hard," said the head vet, "but she's going to a better place."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is." As he was about to leave the vet office, he heard one of the employees speak to the head vet.

"You got to see this boss." The head vet followed his employee to the backyard as Trunks joined the two in curiosity.

Trunks could only smile at the adorable site before his eyes. His best friend asleep on the grass with a bunch of kittens and puppies curled up all around him with some sleeping on his chest and one on his forehead.

"Should I wake him up boss?"

"It's ok," Trunks said, "I'll wake him up." Trunks sat down beside his sleeping friend as he caressed his cheek, causing Goten to stir as he opened his eyes. "Tr—Trunks, what—

"Don't move so abruptly. You got some friends that decided to join you with your nap."

Goten looked down to see puppies and kittens curled up around his body. "Oh crap," he looked up to see his boss, "am I fired?"

"Why would I fire the best man I got?" said the head vet. "Just go home and get some sleep.

"Yes sir." He got up carefully, letting the animals disperse to the open space of the backyard, wobbling a little bit until Trunks steadied him with his support.

"Now," the head vet turned to Trunks, "you take care of your boyfriend."

Goten wondered how Trunks would respond. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." Goten couldn't but feel a little disappointed.

"Sorry, my mistake it's just the way—never mind. Goten see you tomorrow." Goten nodded as Trunks helped him outside.

"Hey Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"I—I'm sorry about Cherry. I felt her weak ki and then she was gone."

"My mom loved her so much." He felt Goten's head on his shoulder as Trunks held him close; feeding off the comfort Goten was providing him.

Trunks dropped Goten off at his apartment to get some sleep. Standing in the living room Trunks found it hard to leave his friend. Not only because he didn't know why Goten wasn't getting any sleep but because he didn't want to be alone.

Making his way back into his friend's bedroom, Trunks found a place on the bed to sit and relax. Leaning his head against the pillow, Trunks almost drifted off until the smell coming from the pillow brought his nose to it. When he felt his friend shift, he quickly removed his nose from the scented pillow.

Trunks looked closely at his best friend whose face seemed in distress about something. 'He's having a nightmare. I'd know that face anywhere.' Bringing his hand to his cheek, Trunks felt him calm down as a smile came to his lips. Trunks smiled to. 'You're so easy to make happy sometimes.' Pulling his hand away, Trunks got into a more comfortable position on the bed and closed his eyes.

When Trunks woke up, he felt heavier. His eyes went to his friend who was on his side, holding him to his body. Trunks smiled at the contented look on Goten's face while lying on his chest. He was about to close his eyes again until he felt his friend's hand wander from around his waist to his upper leg, which was dangerously close to—Trunks blushed, trying to move his friend's hand away, which kept protesting his grip. When he let go of Goten's hand, it fell into the exact place he was trying to avoid. 'Oh man what's happens when he wakes up and finds his hand there. Well, at least it couldn't get any worse. He soon regretted this statement as Goten's hand squeezed his clothed arousal. Trunks covered his mouth as a groan came through.

His eyes went to his friend who was thankfully still sleeping. 'Ok I just have to get up slowly without him waking up, than we can avoid any awkwardness between us. He carefully moved from Goten, sliding his friend's hand away from his clothed arousal, bringing out a hitch in Trunks's breathing. Looking down Trunks could tell he was still aroused. 'Shit!' He made his way out of his friend's bedroom to the guest bedroom, which he was glad had a shower. 'Ok I'll just relieve myself and go.'

Undressing he turned on the warm water and got in. Taking a hold of himself he stroked hard, not realizing he hadn't closed the door behind him as well as controlled the sounds coming out of his mouth. "Trunks." Trunks could feel himself panicking. 'He sleeps through anything and yet he wakes up to this.' The next thing that came out of his mouth surprised Trunks. "Are you ok in there?"

Trunks blushed. "Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened in there?"

Trunks realized he wasn't finished, and Goten was in the bathroom with him. 'Ok Briefs you can do this. Just finish up without a sound.' He sighed as he grabbed a hold of himself again. "I tripped and fell on the bar of soap," he said as he was stroking himself.

"Why are you using my shower anyway?"

Trunks blushed yet again, thinking about what Goten did to him in his sleep. "I just needed it after the day I had." The look of his mother's devastating face pulled at his heartstrings. He had finished, shut off the water, and walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around his waist. He didn't realize Goten was still there until Trunks noticed him. "Oh hey how did you sleep?"

"Huh?" Goten blushed. "Fine, thanks for taking me home."

"No problem." Goten noticed how down he was and knew why.

"You should go be with your mom right now." Trunks smiled at his friend.

By the time Trunks touched down at his parent's place, it was dark outside, and knew he had a few hours until work, but he didn't care. Family came first. Sliding open the glass door, Trunks walked inside to see not a light was on in the house except for the lab. 'I should have guessed she'd be there.'

Knocking on the door Trunks heard his mother's voice invite him inside. As he opened the door, he saw his mother working under the spaceship she had built for him, Pan, and Goku to go into space and collect the dragon balls. 'Those were the days,' Trunks smiled. "Hey mom, what are you doing?"

Bulma came out from under the ship and smiled. "Updating the ship you never know when a new threat comes to earth."

"Right. Mom you need to deal with this, avoiding it won't do any good. You told me that."

"So," she swallowed the lump I her throat, "Cherry's gone?"

"Yes mother, there was nothing the vet could do. I—I'm so sorry." Trunks smiled sadly. "Goten sends his condolences."

"You really love him don't you sweetie?"

"Mom, you know I do but this isn't about Goten and I. This is about you and missing grandpa. Mom, you never really grieved when he died."

"Your grandma remarried Trunks."

"What!"

"She didn't want me to tell you and Bulla until I was ready to." Trunks found a chair and sat down as his mother came over to him and held him in her arms. "And you're right I haven't grieved for your grandpa. I just couldn't believe when it happened."

"Does dad and Bulla know?"

"I told them today. Anyway your grandma wants you and Bulla to meet her new husband. Your father all ready went with me."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Henry Dublin. He's a retired chef."

"You like him?"

"I'm starting to grieve for your grandpa. I think it's too soon to say."

"That's fair mom, so you want me to hang out here for the night? I don't mind."

"You're such a good boy Trunks. I think you should keep hanging out with Goten more often."

"I want to, believe me I want to."

"Going through heat can't be easy for you."

"It's pure torture. I wish there was something to take the edge off."

"I don't want you drinking again Trunks. You'll just have to grin and bare it."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

They made their way out of the lab together and down the hall to the kitchen to see the whole gang was up, eating ice cream. They smiled as they walked in. "So everyone had a sweet tooth tonight?" asked Bulma.

"It's been a long day mom. Exams start next week." Bulla groaned. "I don't think I've studied so hard. It's not like I have Trunks's natural ability to pass tests."

"Don't worry you'll do fine," said Uub as he attempted to touch her shoulder in comfort until Vegeta grunted as Trunks and Bulma laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the week Bulla was burnt out from school and Trunks could tell as he drove them to see their grandma and new husband. He noticed something else on her mind that he couldn't quiet figure out.

"What's on your mind Bulla?"

"This just feels weird don't you think Trunks?"

"Yeah, we have a step grandpa." Trunks joked.

"Trunks! Be serious. How do you feel about grandma finding a new husband after grandpa died?"

"Grandpa would want her to be happy Bulla. You know that as well as I do."

"I just, I don't know Trunks. I don't think I could ever like this guy."

"You don't even know him Bulla."

"You don't either."

"Well let's get to know him and then you can think whatever you want."

"I guess this sounds fair." She turned to the backseat to see her sleeping boyfriend. "Poor Uub exams took a toll on him to."

"Yeah, but why did you bring him. He looks so wiped out Bulla."

"He insisted on coming. He wanted to be here to support me. He says that Vegeta say that's what mates do."

"So father is teaching him some things about out heritage."

"Dad figured since he was my mate now that he shouldn't be kept in the dark since he's part of the family now."

"Really? So they are bonding now?"

"I guess you can call it that." She smiled. "Anyway what's going on with you and Goten? When are you two going to mate?"

"First of all nothing is going on between Goten and I so mind your business."

"But you've all ready kissed him twice. Dad told me."

"Bulla!"

"I know it's hard believe me I know, but you have to tell him how you feel."

"I'll lose him if I do that."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"We're here." Trunks pulled up at the upscale nursing home.

"Damn," said Bulla as she pouted, sitting back. "Things were just getting good."

"Wake up your boyfriend Bulla."

They made their way into the lobby and into the living room where the old ladies turned and swooned at Trunks, making him uneasy as his sister and her boyfriend laughed at the reaction he was getting.

"Looks like the ladies really love Trunks," said Uub.

"Looks like I might kick your ass if you don't shut up," said Trunks.

"He's just playing with you Trunks relax."

"You might want to ask for a cup of coffee Uub," said Trunks.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." He went up to the front desk.

"Are you ready Bulla?"

"I guess I just thought—

"What?"

"I never thought grandma would remarry."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Trunks! Bulla! Uub! So good to see you," said Mrs. Briefs now Mrs. Dublin as she got up and hugged all of them before sitting back down.

They all looked to her new husband whose hair were pure white, his eyes green, and his smile of white teeth. "It's so nice to meet you three, your grandmother talks about you all the time. Hi I'm Henry Dublin."

Uub was the first to shake Henry's hand. "It's nice to meet you to. I'm Bulla's boyfriend."

"You sure picked a strong guy Bulla. I can tell I've served time in the army."

"My father didn't serve in the army, but he protected my village from people trying to take advantage of our land."

"Well he's still a hero in my book."

"Thanks Henry," said Uub as he sat down.

Bulla shook Henry's hand next with suspicion. "I hope to get to know you better Bulla."

"I—I don't know. I—just—you're not my grandpa."

"And I'm not trying to be. I just want to be your friend."

"Fair enough," said Bulla as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"You must be the infamous Trunks Briefs," said Henry.

Trunks could sense traces of nervousness coming from him. "I don't do my job for the fame. I love what I do."

"That's very respectable."

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" asked Trunks.

"Your grandma thought you might try to stop her."

"If you love each other, I would have stepped aside no matter how much it hurt me to see her marry someone else."

"You surprise me Trunks."

Trunks sat down. "How do you mean Henry?"

"I thought you'd get all defensive and mad at me." Bulla smiled, and Henry saw this. "What's going on?"

"Well—

"Bulla don't," said Trunks.

"Oh my kami is my grandson in love?" asked Mrs. Dublin.

"Wow! That's great news Trunks. So, who is she?" asked Henry.

Trunks got the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling Goten got when his mother assumed he would settle down with a girl. 'Now I know how he feels. This doesn't feel so good.' He decided to be bold. "Why do you assume it's a girl?"

Bulla and Uub's jaw dropped at his bravery.

The look on Mrs. Dublin and Henry's faces were surprised by his confession. "You—you're in love with a man?" asked Mrs. Dublin.

"Yes." No doubt, uncertainty, and fear on his face.

"That's just disgusting," said Henry.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" Trunks said with coldness in his voice.

"You will not talk to my husband that way Trunks," said his grandma.

"I'll do what I like." He looked to his sister and her boyfriend. "We're leaving now. Lets go."

The car ride home was tense to say the least. Bulla sat in the back with her boyfriend, afraid to talk to him. She didn't want to be yelled at, and she could sense her big brother's outrage at their grandma and Henry's reaction. She felt Uub hold her close, trying to soothe her.

Trunks was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. With his blues eyes intently on the road, he couldn't think of anything else then what Henry said, disgusting. 'There's nothing wrong with a man loving another man. He's just closed-minded. When he thought of Goten, he started to clam down, the anger on his face was gone, and his muscles relaxed. Trunks smiled. 'He's like my own personal stress reliever.'

Bulla noticed his sudden change in behavior. "Ar—are you ok now Trunks?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Bulla I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'd swear it was Vegeta in the car," said Uub as Bulla laughed at his comment.

"No one had outright compared his characteristics to his father's."

"Well you're lucky I'm not my father or else I'd be giving you a death glare all the way home," said Trunks.

"So back to the conversation we were having before we pulled up to the nursing home," said Bulla.

"No."

"Oh come on Trunks you won't lose him even if he rejects you."

"Gee thanks Bulla I feel much better about telling him now."

"You'll still be best friends like you always were."

"I can't just be friends with him anymore Bulla. I'm in f**king heat, and I need him." Her and her boyfriend's eyes widened at how blunt he was, and they blushed.

"Trunks," Bulla's face turned serious, "you would never force yourself on him?"

"No, I would never hurt him like that. You think you'd know that."

"Well I do now but before you ever went into heat, you were sleeping with different girls every night, drinking, and smoking. You turned into a different person because of all those things, a person I didn't know anymore, and it scared me."

Trunks's face dropped. "I know, and I can't take back that time in my life. All I can do now is be the person I am today."

"I think we've had a break through," said Bulla as Trunks smiled. Then they both burst into laughter.

"You two are crazy but I love you guys."

"Gee thanks sweetie," said Bulla as she kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Well hurry up and get home Trunks."

"Ew Bulla I don't want to know that."

"Anyway just think about what I said Trunks. I mean doesn't Goten deserve to know how you feel about him?"

"I promise to think about it like I think about everything complicated in my life."

"Such a drama queen."

"Hey! I'll come back there."

"Ooh I'm so scared Trunks." She smiled.

"I think it's best if we just concentrate on getting home in one piece," said Uub.

"Good idea sweetie." He smiled and kissed her this time.


	10. Chapter 10

The incessant knocking at Goten's door annoyed him. He struggled to get up, but he managed as he made his way to the door with bed hair and a pair of boxers on. Opening the door he saw the surprised look on his best friend's face before he let him in.

"Wha—what happened to you?" Trunks asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at his friend's miserable state. His whole back and the back of his legs were covered in sunburn, and Goten's face had a little color to, which Trunks thought made him even more beautiful.

"I went to the beach with my family, and I accidentally fell asleep in the sun without putting enough sunscreen on. When I came back here, I woke up, went into my bathroom to see my whole back and legs all red."

"Are you in any pain?"

Goten noticed the genuine concern in his voice with an undercurrent of something else in his voice. "Just a little bit but I'll be ok. I mean my mom said I always needed a little more color." He smiled and watched as Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out some aloe. "Do you always carry that around?" He smirked. "You are something else Trunks."

"Just lay down so I can rub the aloe on you. Trust me you'll feel better afterwards." Goten stopped before his bedroom door with Trunks right behind him and blushed before he lied down on his stomach.

Goten closed his eyes as Trunks spread the aloe on his back, earning a whimper from him. "Are you ok?"

"Ye—yeah, keep going."

This oddly felt sexual to Trunks, and he was worried he'd given to his instincts especially with the sounds coming out of his best friend's mouth. 'You can do it Trunks. You have more self control then you give yourself credit for.' He shook his head. 'Yeah right look at who I'm related to.'

When he finished with his back, Trunks moved to his legs. He decided to start at the bottom and make his way up to Goten's butt. Intrigued with the red skin below his butt, he stroked it with the aloe still on his hands, causing Goten to cry out. "Oh! Uh sorry about that I guess I got carried away."

"I—it's ok Trunks. Thanks for helping me out."

"Sure what are friends for?"

Goten shifted in his bed and managed to sit up without cringing, making his way to sit next to his friend. "So, what have you been up to?"

Trunks sighed as he gripped the sheets of his friend's bed. "My grandma got remarried to this guy named Henry. Bulla, Uub, and I went to visit them yesterday."

"It didn't go well, huh?"

"You know how your mom always talks about how you'll settle down with a girl and start a family?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"My grandma and Henry just assumed that about me and when I—Trunks was hesitant.

"What happened?" Goten's eyes were full of worry.

"I asked why did you assume I'd settle down with a woman? I said what if I decided to be with a man? They were disgusted by me when I left in anger."

"Trunks?" Trunks's hand rested on Goten's knee with a look in his eyes.

Trunks leaned into Goten, and his lips were so close to his, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Goten got up quickly, put on a pair of sweat pants, and answered the door, surprised to see his ex-girlfriend standing before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Go—Goten look I was wrong to cheat on you and I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance." Tears were running down her face.

"Are you kidding me Valese? What makes you think I would even consider taking you back?"

"I—it was all a mistake, the guys I slept with. All I could think about was you and I felt guilty afterwards. I love you Goten."

Trunks heard those three words from his best friend's bedroom and were surprised she even said them. Suddenly his heart began to sink. 'Am I too late?' He sighed. 'Maybe Bulla was right. I should have told him, but I don't know for sure that he'll take her back.' He came out of his thoughts curious about what Goten would say.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me Valese. You really hurt me. I can't forgive you."

"But you still love me right?"

'I don't remember him ever saying he loved her, but it's possible,' thought Trunks.

"I've never loved you, but I thought that's where our relationship was going until you fooled around with other men."

"So that's why you wouldn't have sex with me? You didn't love me."

"Sex doesn't equal love, but I'm not just going to give my body to anyone."

Valese smiled. "You're really a stand up guy Goten, but I can't understand why you hang out with Trunks. He'll give his body to anyone at least that's what my brother says."

"You don't know anything about Trunks, and you can tell your brother to go f**k himself." Trunks and Valese were both shocked by his language.

Goten closed the door behind her and turned away from the door to see Trunks coming out of his room. "You know I almost thought you were going to take her back. Boy what a mistake that would have been."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just can't believe she said she loved me. It just sickens me that those words are just thrown around just to try and keep someone."

"Not everyone is using those words to play around with another's heart."

"Well I'd like to meet someone like that." Trunks smiled. "What?"

"Goten, when I touched your knee—

"Trunks look I—

"We need to talk about this. There's something between us and all you want to do is run away from it."

"Then let me Trunks."

"So, you knew there was something going on?"

"I'm not stupid Trunks, and I think the dreams I've been having of us lately hint to that."

"Oh yeah," Trunks smiled, "what kind of dreams?"

Goten blushed. "Ju—just get out I don't want to talk about this anymore." When Trunks came to the door, he pulled Goten into a passionate kiss before he left his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Uub barely dodged another attack thrown by his girlfriend's brother. He couldn't help but think that Trunks was taking out his frustrations on him, and it had to stop before Trunks killed him. "Trunks, Trunks! STOP!" Uub exclaimed. "I'm sure Vegeta is pleased watching you trying to kill me, but your sister will be very mad if you do."

"Sorry Uub I didn't realize what I was doing."

"What's up with you man?"

"I really don't want to talk about."

"No I think you really do need to talk about it before you hurt some innocent bystander for pissing you off."

"Yesterday I was over at Goten's and I told him about our visit to grandma and her sorry excuse for a husband. Anyway I think I hinted to him that I liked him and then we interrupted before we could kiss. Valese came over, told him she loved him, and he didn't take her back. When she left, I tried to bring up what almost would have happened before we were interrupted but he wouldn't hear it. I left but not before I kissed him."

"So, that's why your lip is bruised? So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "I think he's scared of what's happening between him and me."

"You think his mother plays a big factor in his insecurity?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You mean you never noticed how controlling she is of him."

"Well now that you mention it but he told his mother off in front of a bunch of ladies about how if he was in love with man, then that's the way it is."

"Wow! I can't believe that but then what's holding him back from you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Uub smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yes and I'm not giving up on being happy."

"Good for you man. Now are we done because I think I need to pass out?"

Trunks laughed. "Yeah and you know I don't want to kill you right?"

"I'm sure your dad would be disappointed to hear it."

Trunks watched as his sister went into the arms of her boyfriend, holding him close as he hissed from his wounds. She turned to Trunks with her hands on her hips. "Trunks you're dead if you ever try to kill my boyfriend again. You here me?"

"I here you. Sorry Bulla." Trunks set his eyes on his father and smiled. "Ready to get your ass kicked old man?"

"You're going to regret saying that son," said Vegeta as he flew into the air to face his son in a spar. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were in hell."

Trunks stood his ground, not showing any trace of fear on his face. He couldn't help but smile again. "I can't wait."

By the end of the spar Trunks was flat on his back, bleeding and with bruises, lying down on a cliff. He could barely move anything, but Trunks knew he got a good work out. His eyes managed to watch as his father came towards him, helped him, and aided him into the Capsule Corp ship.

After a few hours in the regeneration tank and a nap, Trunks was off to his place to prepare for work tomorrow and hopefully get some sleep in his empty bed. 'Th—this can't go on. I'm literally in pain over all this. Stupid heat! Stupid Saiyans!"


	12. Chapter 12

Goten watched from the shore sitting under an umbrella as his niece played with her parents in the water. Unfortunately from his sunburn he couldn't risk going in again so he was stuck with his mother on the shore. 'This bites I want to be out there.'

"Goten."

"Yes mom."

"I want to talk about the other day with my friends."

"There's no need to mom. I said if I was into men. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "Good, so then you would be interested in me setting up a date with you and Dian's daughter."

"Yes I would mind mom. I am perfectly capable of finding a date all on my own, when I'm ready to date again."

"Fine sweetie," she smiled, "I'm just so glad you're into women."

"Just out of curiosity, how would've you reacted if I told you I was in love with a man?"

"Oh that doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me mom. How would you react?"

"Well as your mother I would do everything in my power to save you from that way of life. I'd say it would end up destroying you in the end." She watched as he got up from his chair. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked as he took off his shirt.

"Going for a swim. I hate being cooped up on the shore."

"But your sunburn—

"I had someone help me put aloe on the burned areas and this morning I put on some sunscreen. I think I'll be fine."

Goten ran as fast as he could into the water and when he hit the water, he felt alive and relieved to be away from his mother. He swam as fast as he could until he got deeper and deeper in the water. All that surrounded him was sea life. Letting out another sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and suddenly the feeling of Trunks's lips on his with passion came to his mind. 'I—I never been kissed like that before.' He shook his head. 'Mom would have a fit if she found out about Trunks liking me and then she tried to save me from Trunks's terrible influence on me.'

He started to swim to the surface, realizing he needed to breathe. 'I—I don't know what to do, but—His thoughts were cut off as he concentrated on breathing as he came to the surface. Goten treaded water before he headed to shore. As he got closer, he saw Pan building a sandcastle with her father, and his mother and Videl having a chat.

A feeling of dread came over him. 'I—I can't go back to the way things were. Kami things were so much easier when I was kid.' He sighed. 'Now I know what my mother really thinks about me.'

"Goten!" He turned to his niece that had called him. "Help dad and I with the castle."

"Sure thing Pan." He noticed a little sand sculpture of her grandpas and smiled. "Well those two people look familiar." When his gaze went to Videl as he was assisting with the castle, he noticed his mother wasn't with her. "Hey Videl, where's my mom?"

"She said he went to make a phone call to one of her friends Dian."

That's all Goten needed to hear before he took off, flying around in a haze, not knowing he would end up at Capsule Corporation.

Trunks was in a meeting with executives, listening intently to their business proposal and was thoroughly surprised at what was being pitched to him. It wasn't everyday executives came up with good ideas, and those days were rough. It was hard for him to deal with incompetent business people, and he knew very well it had something to do with being saiyan royalty.

"Draw up the contracts and I'll have a thorough look at them before sign," he smiled, "but it's looking good I have to say."

"Oh thank you Mr. Briefs, you don't know how much this means to us," said on of the execs.

"Don't thank me, you and your employees did all the work. You should be very proud."

As Trunks made his way to his office, he closed the door, sat on the couch he ordered to be in this room for when he needed to lie down and think. Trunks sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. 'Today is definitely my day until I go to an empty apartment at the end of the day. Everyday it gets harder.'

Getting off the couch Trunks looked out the window, shocked at his best friend floating outside his window in nothing but swimming trunks. 'Ok this has to be a dream.' When he looked closer into his friend's eyes, he saw a glazed, sadden look on his face. Opening his window, Trunks flew outside, taking Goten by the hand, leading him inside his office, closing the window.

"Goten, what's wrong?" He watched as his friend snapped out of his haze, realizing he was in his best friend's office with two worried blue eyes starring right at him.

"How did I get here?"

"I'm pretty sure you flew all the way here."

"I remember I just wanted to get away from my mother as fast as possible."

"And you came here because?"

"I—I guess you're the one person I've always ran towards even when I was little, when we were little, we'd always run to each other when we had a problem." He smiled.

"Just when I think things have changed between us some things stay the same." Trunks made his way to his desk and sat down. "I—you know forget it I'm not sorry about feeling the way I do about you Goten. It's never going to change."

"I'm not asking you to shut off your feelings for me. I just—

"Don't want your mother to be disgusted or disappointed in you."

"Tha—that's not all. I asked her hypothetically if I did love men."

"And what did Chichi say?"

"Sh—she said," he swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked around the room. He didn't notice Trunks getting up from his seat, moving closer to him, "she'd save me from myself like being in love with a man is wrong." Tears streamed down his face as he turned to face Trunks. "I mean what kind of mother says that?"

Suddenly he felt himself in Trunks's arms. Trunks felt Goten relax in his embrace. "It's going to be all right Goten. I promise I won't let her hurt you anymore." Trunks felt Goten pull away to look at him before he kissed Trunks softly on the lips, pulled away and then leaned into to give Trunks a more passionate kiss.

Their arms went around each other as they made out in Trunks's office as his secretary came in, spotting her boss's hands cupping Goten's ass.

"Oh my kami," said Cindy as she smiled when the two broke apart.

"Cindy you have to promise not tell anyone what you just saw," said Trunks.

"You mean about you molesting poor Goten in your office." She smiled as Goten blushed. "Relax I won't tell. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as a bad boy."

"Thank you Cindy. Now what did you come in here for?"

"Oh right I almost forgot you know how distracted I get when two hot guys make out."

"Cindy!"

"The contracts are all drawn up for you to look at." She put them on his desk before she turned to face her boss and Goten. "So, how serious are you two anyway?"

"He's my boyfriend Cindy now get back to work."

"Right away Mr. Briefs." She smiled at them before she shut the door.

"Um, sorry about that. She usually knocks."

"It's ok I should probably get going any way. I have work tomorrow, and it's getting late."

"Have you had dinner yet by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Well I happen to be done for the day and I haven't eaten."

"Are you asking me out to dinner with you?"

"Yes Goten I'm asking you out to dinner with me."

"I accept, but I didn't bring any spare clothes with me."

"There are some restaurants on the beach. You don't need any clothes." He realized what he said as his friend blushed. "Um heh I meant you're fine in what you're wearing." He heard Goten laugh at his embarrassment.

Dinner was over as the two sat back in their chairs, satisfied with their meals. Trunks paid the check much to Goten's protest that he could pay for his own food, and they decided to walk along the beach. The sun was going down as their hands brushed up against each other's before Trunks took his hand in his.

"Come home with me," said Trunks.

"Trunks, I can't I have an early morning tomorrow and I doubt I'll get any sleep if I spend the night with you."

"I'm not suggesting sex. I just want to be with you."

"Trunks," his voice was soft and something in his eyes sparked, leaving Trunks a puddle inside his body.

"Goten, what if I come home with you. I promise I'll let you get some sleep."

"All right Trunks and look at it this way you're closer to work."

"Oh yippee."

Goten kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on Trunks don't be a grouch."

"I am not a grouch. You just know how to turn me off." Trunks felt his boyfriend's fingers messaging his scalp.

"You're going to regret saying that Trunks." He took Trunks's face with his hands before he stuck his tongue down the older saiyan's throat, memorizing the insides of his mouth thoroughly.

Before he could return the gesture, Goten pulled away and smirked. "Yo—you're right I regret it,' said Trunks as he wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. He closed his eyes as he felt Goten hold him. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Those three words swam through his mind as he walked into Mr. Satan's office. Goten got a call yesterday after Trunks left his bed for work from Hercule that he wanted to meet him at his office in his gym this morning. While waiting for the World Champ in his office, he thought about last night, and he couldn't help but smile.

Trunks held him the whole night when they were sleeping and when he woke up, his arms were still around him. He had never felt so complete in his life then in the arms of Trunks. He felt happier, lighter, and freer like had when he was a kid. 'Who knew he was the one who brought out that side of me.'

"Goten, GOTEN!"

"Huh oh sorry Hercule I was just—

"Thinking about some special girl."

"No. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your mother called me."

Goten crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "What does she want?"

"She's worried about you and thought it was best if we talk about what's going on in your life."

"Nothing much just work, hanging out at home, and spending time with Trunks. There's really nothing to tell."

"Your mom thinks your love life is lacking."

"Well you can tell her it's none of her damn business what I do."

"Goten, what is going on with you?"

"My mother always wants control over the people she cares about. If she doesn't have that control, she goes through others so you see you're just a pawn in her plan for me."

"And that is?"

"To be like Gohan. Not that it's bad to be Gohan but I'm not him. I'm Goten. I've been trying to get her to understand that for a long time now. She's too stubborn."

"She sure is, and I'm not trying to change you."

"I know and thanks Hercule. I was afraid her influence would grow on you."

"You're a good kid Goten. I don't know what she's worried about."

"She's worried I'll fall in love with a man, and she'll never see me again."

"Well that's ridiculous."

"Why is it so ridiculous that I'd choose to be with a man?"

"Goten."

Goten saw the disappointed look on his face, and his hear sunk. 'Is this what I have to look forward to when I tell my mother?' He sighed. 'No, it will probably be ten times worse then anything I'm feeling now.'

"I guess your mother does have a good reason to worry."

"Love is love no matter who people choose to spend their life with."

Goten walked out of his office in silence. With his heart hurting, he walked down the hall. When he turned into another hall, he leaned on the wall, leaning his head back. 'I'll loose my mother, but—He thought about Trunks and just new. 'I'm not letting him go for her. I'm not going to feel guilty about not living up to her expectations. Tomorrow she's going to know about Trunks and I and there's not a damn thing she can do to break us up.'

Walking down the stairs of the gym, he sensed Trunks was in the gym. He followed his boyfriend's ki to the locker and to the shower area. With no one around he sat on one of the benches across from the shower stalls. Suddenly a wet hand came out from one of the shower curtains and clamped onto Goten's shoulder, startling him.

"Trunks!"

He laughed. "Sorry I scared you. You think you would have sensed me coming at you."

"Well I didn't really have my guard up." His gaze went to his boyfriend's poked head from the curtain."

"What happened?" he asked as he slipped back into the shower, turned off the water and walked right out in all his naked glory as Goten averted his eyes. "Goten," he placed his hand on his shoulder as he sat down beside him, "are you ok?"

Goten's heart was beating at a rapid pace and suddenly his breathing came out ragged, and his began to dilate as he looked right into Goten' eyes. "Tru—Trunks what's hap—happening to me."

"You're reacting to my appearance right now, and you're saiyan urges are telling you to mate with me right here and now."

"What smells so good?" This time he caught Trunks blushing.

"I'm in heat, and my saiyan urges are telling me I want to mate with you."

"And we're not jumping each other right now because…

"Our human side doesn't want to do it in a gym locker room and you're scared to be that intimate with me because you're still a virgin."

"Don't tell me you can smell my virginity."

"Yes that's exactly it."

Goten blushed. "Oh. Well how do I calm myself down?"

"I think if I put clothes on that might help some." Trunks went into the changing room and came out clothed. "Are you calm now?"

"Ye—yeah thanks Trunks."

"So, you want to get a bite to eat and talk about what happened today?"

"Ok." When he felt Trunks take his hand, he relaxed and Trunks smiled.

Walking out of the gym, Trunks felt a pair of eyes on them. His gaze turned to see Hercule with a look of disgust on his face. He turned back to his boyfriend. 'Well I have some kind of idea why Goten's upset. Bastard!'

They were having dinner for the second time, and Goten noticed his boyfriend was distracted. "Trunks."

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" he smiled.

"Yeah," he kissed Goten on the cheek, "I'm fine."

"Anyway I was thinking I could tell my family we're together tomorrow."

"You want to tell our families together or apart?"

"All together I need as much support as I'm going to get."

"It's going to be fine Goten trust me there are people who accept what we have together."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right as usual. It's just when Hercule reacted to me loving a guy, a look of disgust and disappoint was on his face. It just hurts to see that look."

Trunks reached his hand to Goten who took it. "No one is going to hurt you."


	14. Chapter 14

Goten woke up in Trunks's bed in Trunks's arms. When he tried to move from his hold on him, Trunks only held him tighter with a smile on her face. "You're not getting away from me so easily chibi."

"Chibi?" He turned in Trunks's hold to face him. "You know we're not little anymore Trunks. You can stop calling me that."

"Oh I know we're not little anymore," he said into his ear, making his raven-haired boyfriend shiver, "but you'll always be my chibi." He kissed the side of his cheek as Goten kissed his lips.

Pulling his lips away from Trunks's, Goten smiled as he tried to get out of his boyfriend's embrace. "Trunks," he laughed, "you have to let me go eventually."

"Never," said Trunks as he pinned Goten under him.

"Bu—but I have to pee."

Trunks laughed as he let him go running to the bathroom. Lying back down on his bed, Trunks smiled and then his phone rang. Picking it up, he had no idea what he was in for on the other end of the line.

"I know he's there with you Trunks."

"Chichi." He sat up in his bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Hercule saw you leave the gym with my son. What have you done to him?"

'Nothing yet,' he smirked. "Nothing."

"I want to talk to him now." She demanded.

Trunks took the phone with him to the bathroom, where he heard the shower running. "Look he's kind of busy right now. We'll come over later and explain everything." He hung up before Chichi had the chance to yell at him.

"That was my mom wasn't it?" asked Goten as he peaked his head out of the shower curtain.

"Yeah and I think she knows about us because of Hercule. Anyway I told her we'd come by later to explain." Trunks walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his cell phone and called his mother.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Trunks turned around to see his boyfriend sopping wet and wrapped in a towel.

"My family should be there to don't you think?"

"Yeah that would help a lot." Goten sat down on the bed as Trunks sat with him, talking to his mother.

"Meet us at Mount Pao in an hour."

"Sure sweetie this must be serious."

"It is. We'll see you later. Bye."

Trunks turned to see his boyfriend stretched out on his bed. He didn't know he subconsciously licked his lips until Goten pointed it out, making Trunks blush. "So the prince does blush," said the raven-haired man.

Trunks leaned down so his face was at his torso and smirked. "And so the chibi must scream."

Goten was breathing heavily by the end, and they hadn't even had sex yet. "Wo—wow! That was amazing. Yo—you're really talented with your mouth."

"What can I say it's a natural gift?" Trunks kissed him tenderly on the forehead before he sat up. "Now we should really get dressed and face the music."

"I love you Trunks." He kissed Trunks on the cheek.

Trunks and Goten landed near the Son home to see Vegeta outside, leaning up against a shaded tree with his arms crossed. His eyes went to the two half-breeds and smiled, which Trunks was surprised to see from his father.

"Father, what's going on?"

"You mean why am I not inside. Your mother and the harpy are screaming at each other. I'm surprised you couldn't hear them."

"Why are they arguing? We haven't even told them yet," said Goten.

"I guess congratulations is in order," said Vegeta.

"Wait! How did you know Vegeta?"

"I told my family I'm in love with you," said Trunks.

"It was only a matter of time before you two got together," said Vegeta.

"And you're ok with it?" asked Goten with some skepticism.

"I believe my son deserves to be happy don't you Goten?"

"Yes I do."

"I see the change in him that you caused for the better."

Goten smiled. "It means a lot to me that you think I can make Trunks happy, and it means a lot to me that you accept us. Thank you Vegeta."

"Trunks! Trunks!" He turned into the direction of his name to see his sister and Uub coming towards them.

"Bulla, what's wrong?"

"Chichi's crazy that's what's wrong. She started attacking mom. Thank kami Gohan and Videl were there to break it up before it went any further."

"Come on Trunks we have to get down there," said Goten.

"Just be careful you two and good luck," said Bulla.

Trunks and Goten cautiously made their way to the house to hear voices in the backyard. They walked around to the back to see Bulma, Videl, and Gohan talking when they spotted the two boys. Trunks came over to his mother.

"Mom, what happened you look like—?"

"She looks much worse then me. Your father's been training me."

"Ew mom that's—

"Not sex actual training Trunks."

"Oh," he said as Goten laughed.

Bulma's eyes suddenly turned to worry. "Bulma, what's wrong?" asked Goten.

"I—I never knew your mother could be so cruel. When I came over, she wasted no time telling me that my son was a bad influence on you. She told me to restrain my son towards his advances at you because all he wanted was one thing from you and then he'd be done with you. She wants to save you from Trunks."

"And then what happened?"

"I told her I would do no such thing and that she knows nothing about Trunks to make such crazy accusations. That's when she lunged at me. I was just defending myself and then your brother and Videl came into stop the fight." She sighed. "I'm so sorry Goten, and I want you to know I fought for you in there." She smiled. "You're family after all."

"Thank you Bulma." He hugged her before he went inside to talk to his mother. He was more frightened then he had ever been in his life, but he had to try and get through to her.

Goten only remembered the first thing he said to his mother, "I'm in love with Trunks," after all he heard was screaming on her end. He couldn't remember the words, but he did feel the hard slap to his cheek, his mother crying, and running up to her room, closing the door loudly, which jolted him back into reality.

The slap to his face didn't hurt but he felt deep inside he was by the words he couldn't remember his mother saying. The tears running down his face was another clue but when he searched for what part of the one-sided conversation from his mother, he couldn't bring himself to remember.

Suddenly he had the instinct to be alone to try and deal with what happened. Goten managed to calm himself down enough to close his eyes, concentrate on a location, and disappeared, swearing he heard Trunks telling him to stop but it was too late.

Appearing in a place he came to when he wanted to be alone, Goten hid his ki from anyone who would be looking for him. He stayed out of sight just in case someone happens to come by this area.

When he thought of Trunks, a feeling of guilt entered his body but he needed to be alone right now to try and figure out what his mother had said to him to hurt him. 'Why do I always black out when my mother yells? I need to remember but a part of me doesn't want to know.' He wiped the tears still running down his face, and he sighed in frustration. 'Well at least my body remembers. I just wish it would catch up to my mind quicker.'

The wind rushed by him and the view before him was a gray, cloudy sky. 'Great just my luck.' The rain hit hard, and he decided he couldn't stay out in the storm forever. 'It's time to go home.' As soon as he thought this, he broke down again, letting his body go through the motions. When he calmed, a pair of blue, piercing eyes came to mind. 'I know where home is. It's wherever you are Trunks.'

Trunks was looking out the window of his parent's home. He had been searching for his boyfriend for hours and then the storm had come pouring hard. His father had forcefully insisted he come inside. When he tried to sneak past him to try and find his boyfriend in the storm, his father stopped him.

Vegeta watched his son carefully as he stared out the window. He could practically feel his son's worry and nerves. "Trunks, you remember he is saiyan. He'll be all right."

"He's half human to dad, and he's in a fragile state right now. I don't want him to be alone right now."

"He'll come when he's ready son."

"How do you know—?" He sensed a weakened ki as he turned away from his father to his soaked boyfriend outside the sliding door, and he rushed outside, taking Goten in his arms. "Oh thank kami I was so worried." He pulled away to look into his boyfriend's eyes, which were red and puffy but the look in them was not sadness but something he couldn't define. It scared him because he was always able to read Goten very well, but he guessed his mother had did a number on him.

"Goten."

"So—so much yelling and I—I can't remember what she said to me." He looked frustrated. "I—I think my body knows but my mind won't tell me." He looked at Trunks with glassy eyes. "Trunks, I'm scared."

Trunks held him tightly, whispering comforting words in his ear.

Trunks knew he had work tomorrow, but it was late and he was still up in his mother's lab. A few hours before he had brought Goten of the rain and into his room to help him dry off and into bed. He finally understood what his boyfriend meant when he said his mind hadn't caught up to his body when Goten was able to shower, dress, and get into his bed all on his own. What really got to him is Goten never asked him to stay. He just turned off the light and drifted off.

Sitting in the lab he looked over the ship his mother had been repairing a few days before. 'Times seemed more simple in outer space. I knew what I was dealing with.' He sighed. 'But now…' He looked to the door. 'I don't know how I can fix this.'

Tears ran down his face and all he wanted to do was bring all the happiness to his boyfriend sleeping down the hall. He sat down, rubbed his temples, and was about to drift off until he heard a scream down the hall. "GOTEN!"

Rushing down the dark hall, Trunks opened the door to his childhood room to see his boyfriend sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes immediately went to his blue-eyed boyfriend and then down to the bed. "I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anybody."

"That doesn't matter," Trunks sat down beside him, "did you have a nightmare?" Trunks started to rub his back. It always used to calm him down when he had nightmares.

"You could say that. I think my dream is trying to tell me about what happened with my mom." He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to cry.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to,' Trunks said, putting his arm around him.

"I only got a part of it, but she said I can't fix what's all ready broken."

Trunks' heart went out to him. "You're not broken Goten." His voice and eyes matched in seriousness as he brought his hand to his cheek. "You—you are the most beautiful person I know. There's nothing wrong with who you are."

"She carried me Trunks, she raised me. Ho—how can she say so many horrible things to me? I'm her son."

"I don't know chibi." Tears came to his eyes again in helplessness. "All I know is everything she said to you out of anger is her problem. The way she feels has nothing to do with you."

Goten shifted in his arms to look at his boyfriend who was hurting for him. Trunks was always the strong one out of the two and to see him in this state broke his heart, but it also showed how vulnerable he could be.

Leaning his head on Trunks' chest, he couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled his way inside his warmth. "I love you Trunks. Please don't be sad for me."

"I love you to Goten, but that's what being in a relationship is all about. Leaning on each other, carrying the load of the other's in pain."

"You learn that in a book Mr. Brainiac?"

Trunks laughed. "No, my mom likes to tell me things about her and dad so I learn from real life experience."

"I hope some of those things haven't scarred you for life," Goten chuckled.

"Does walking in on your parents having sex count as being scarred?" Trunks smiled.

"Well you seem mentally stable to me considering so I think you'll live." Goten leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Stay with me." Trunks nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Trunks had left his sleeping boyfriend at his parents' home to go to work. At first he was considering not going in today to stay cuddled up with his boyfriend but Goten had woken up, telling him that he should go. He would be there when he came back. It still was hard to leave him, knowing he was still hurting, but Goten had told him to go. So here he was with a pile of paperwork to keep his mind distracted.

Gohan had come by the Briefs home to see his brother, but Bulma said he was still asleep. They were having coffee in the kitchen when surprisingly Goten came in and sat down with them.

"Hey sweetie how'd you sleep?" asked Bulma.

"Fine."

"Well I hope you're hungry I saved some breakfast for you."

Goten smiled. "Thank you Bulma," he said as he headed towards the fridge to gather and heat up what she prepared for him.

Gohan looked at his brother before he turned to Bulma. "You never usually cook. What's going on?"

"I needed something to distract me. His mother really did something to him."

"Goten has a history of blocking when my mother yells at him. I wasn't in there, so I don't know what she said."

"Well he'll put the pieces together Gohan."

"That's what I'm afraid of Bulma. I don't what's going to happen when he remembers the whole conversation."

"We'll all be right beside him to help him through this rough time with his mother, especially Trunks."

"So that's what Goten told my mom?"

"Yes, you're brother and my son are in love with each other. They are together now."

"If anyone can get my brother through this it's Trunks."

"He's strong like his father but at the same time he's going to need something to hold onto."

"He's got us mom," said Bulla as she Uub walked into the room. Bulla looked to the gravity room. "And dad to."

Goten ate the breakfast Bulma had made for him and then sat back in his chair. 'Why can't I have a mom like Trunks'? She accepts him no matter what, but I get the mom who is disgusted at the thought of two men being together. I mean it's not like I love other men. I just love Trunks. Why can't she understand that?'

He was about to put his head down when he felt his brother's hand on his back. "Hey little brother, how are you doing?"

"I feel better then I did yesterday."

"I'm sorry about mom."

"I really don't want to get into it with you Gohan."

"Well how about you and Trunks? Can we talk about that?" Goten smiled. "He makes you happy doesn't he Goten?"

"Yes. He's been very good to me. I love him so much. Kami why did I ask him to go to work today?" His brother laughed.

Goten relaxed outside in the backyard, lying on the fresh, smelling grass. It was more peaceful here then we he lived at home. No arguing accept for Bulma and Vegeta's entertaining quips at each other. 'Through their arguing they still love each other. I don't know if I can ever forgive my mother.' He let out a sigh as he heard a pair of feet block the sun from his view.

"Hey Bulla, Uub," he said as they sat down beside him on the grass. "Don't you two have school or something?"

"They gave us the day of today on account it's Hercule Satan day. Can you believe they gave him a day?" asked Bulla.

"I guess the old man's good for something," said Goten.

"Well he is the World Champ after all," said Uub.

They all laughed together.

"You know Goten it's good to have you here," said Bulla.

"I don't know if I'm going to be much company."

"That's ok neither is Trunks," she said as Goten laughed.

"On a more serious note I'm happy you two got together. He's a lot happier then he's been in a long time, but you know now it's his turn to give you happiness. After all you deserve it."

"Thanks Bulla."

"When's the last time you had real fun Goten?" asked Uub.

"Probably when I was a kid, why?"

"Bulla and I are going to the festival tonight. You and Trunks can come with us if you want."

"That does sound fun even if it's a festival thrown for Mr. Satan. I'm in."

"Good cause mom and dad wanted the house to themselves tonight and if you decided to stay then you'd hear a lot of things you wish you didn't."

"Have you ever walked in on your parents?" asked Goten.

"No, but Trunks has had the pleasure a few times." She laughed. "I feel so bad for him."

"A few times," Goten laughed, "kami that's awful."

"I think that's why he moved out. Poor guy thought they would be done having sex after I was born."

"Well kudos for them for still being so hot and heavy after all these years," said Goten.

"Well thank you Goten it's always nice to be appreciated," said Bulma as Goten blushed at being heard by her.

Yet he was still curious about something. "Hey Bulma," he said as he stood up from the grass, "Why did you and Vegeta never marry?"

"We are just not by human custom and besides I don't need a piece of paper to prove how much I love Vegeta. I mean what's better then an imprint on your skin as a reminder of our bond to each other? I don't need a fancy wedding and a ridiculously expensive wedding ring. I just need him."

"That is so sweet mom."

"Yeah mom sure has a way with words," said Trunks as he touched upon the ground in his work suit and suitcase.

"You're right about that son," said Vegeta, coming out of the gravity room.

The festival was alive with lights, sounds, and games as Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Uub indulged their childhood in the excitement of the festival. Bulla had won her boyfriend a huge, stuffed, pink bear, which Uub blushed about as the two male demi-saiyans laughed at his embarrassment.

"Hey! I happen to love my pink bear so shut up," said Uub.

"It's very cute Uub," said Goten as he bit his lip to keep him from laughing.

"I don't see you winning anything for your man," said Uub.

Goten blushed. "What do you get for the man who has everything?" The raven-haired man asked.

All of a sudden he felt Trunks behind him, his warm breath in his ear. He whispered. "How about some loving?" Trunks brought his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his back up against his torso and kissing down his neck.

"Tru—Trunks we're in public," said Goten as he tried to escape his boyfriend's embrace, but Trunks was just too strong.

"I'm not letting go, so you can forget it chibi." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Not even to win you a prize."

Trunks's grasp loosened on Goten as he smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"You're on Briefs."

Trunks was carrying a huge, sized stuffed dragon ball and a little plush toy of him which Goten let out a chuckle every now and then. "I can't believe they make something like that," said Trunks. "It's kind of disturbing."

"Aw it's so cute," said Bulla. "It looks just like you." Goten and Uub laughed so hard tears were coming out of their eyes as Bulla faced the two hysterics.

"Ye—yeah Trunks it's very sexy," said Goten as he doubled over laughing.

"Ha ha very funny," He smiled a devious smile, "but will see who's laughing when you're the one sleeping with it tonight."

"Oh!" said Bulla and Uub.

"It would be much better company then you Trunks."

"Oh!" the couple said again.

Trunks smiled as he walked up to Goten and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "Wha—what was that for?" asked Goten.

"I love you," said Trunks as Goten took his hand.

"I love you to Trunks."

"What!" The two turned in the direction of a very pissed off Valese and her brother. "You love Trunks."

"Yes," said Goten as he squeezed Trunks' hand.

"I always thought your ex-boyfriend was a disgusting homo," said Fred, Valese's brother as Trunks punched him in the face.

"I suggest you walk the other way before I do more damage to your face," said Trunks as the two walked away.

Goten squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Come on Trunks lets cool you off," he said as he led Trunks out and away from the crowd while Uub and Bulla went to enjoy more of the festivities.

Leaning up against a tree, Trunks stared at the festivities in front of him before Goten's face blocked his view with a smile before Trunks took him in his arms, holding him close as he kissed his neck once again. He heard him giggle, and Trunks smiled.

Goten took a break from his make out session with his boyfriend as he entered the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he sighed and looked in the mirror before drying his face off with a paper towel. Coming out he was faced with Fred, his ex-girlfriend's brother.

"What do you want Fred?"

"I think you know Goten."

His eyes were filled with lust, and Goten was disgusted. "I want nothing to do with you so walk away before you get hurt."

"That's funny coming from you. Let me fresh your memory I kicked your ass in high school."

Goten clenched his fist and took a breath in and then out. "Only because I let you. I can easily take you out with one punch, but I learned fighting isn't always the answer."

"Taking the high moral ground. What a wimp you are."

"You don't know anything about me Fred, so I'm giving you another chance to walk away before I do some real damage."

Nothing happened so Goten decided to walk away but not before Fred came at him, which he sensed so he blocked by stepping a side as Fred hit the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly Goten had a strong feeling that he wanted to be alone again but he remembered Trunks was waiting for him by the tree. The crowd was becoming too overwhelming for him, so he walked to find a clearing. When he did, he sighed in relief as he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw his niece coming towards him with a smile and eventually she was in his arms.

"Uncle Goten!"

Her joy filled him with happiness and he hugged her back tightly but not enough to break her. "I missed you Panny."

"I've missed you to." She buried her face in his shoulder. "We got to spend more time together."

"You're right Pan." They came out of their embrace to see Gohan, Videl, and Trunks had found the couple.

"How about right now? Unless you and Trunks are on a date I mean I don't want to disturb you two."

"You're not Pan," said Trunks. "You two should catch up." He was thrown off guard by Goten's passionate kiss to his lips before he took Pan's hand, disappearing into the crowd.

Trunks was able to steady himself as Videl laughed at how unexpected his reaction was in the moment with Goten. "Are you all right Trunks?" asked Videl.

"Yeah I got my footing."

"I've never seen him care for anyone as my brother cares for you."

"You know I would never hurt him Gohan. I love him."

"I know Trunks, and I'm happy for you two. I'm just sorry my mother couldn't be."

"I'm trying to understand it myself. Gohan? How could she abandon Goten like that?"

"I don't know, but I hope someday she can accept him and they can move on from this. Maybe I should talk to her about this."


	16. Chapter 16

Trunks had just gotten off work and headed to where his boyfriend was. He decided he wanted to surprise him by picking him up. Making his way to the fighting arena, he watched as Goten and Uub sparred. He couldn't help but stare at how well Goten moved as he blocked one of Uub's attacks. He was the most graceful saiyan he had ever seen.

"Hey Trunks! Trunks! Watch out!" warned Uub.

It was too late as Trunks was knocked over by his boyfriend. When Trunks finally got to his senses, he saw Goten above him, straddling his waist, smiling down at him before he kissed him softly on the lips.

"You would have caught my attack Trunks if you weren't busy starring at me."

"Well it's hard not to. You look so hot up there." Trunks smirked as Goten got off him, blushing as he helped Trunks up. "Anyway I'm here to pick you. Maybe we can pick up some dinner and go to my place."

"Sounds good I just have to shower first." He saw Trunks' mind go bye, bye as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to him in a public shower. "Trunks." He got his attention by placing his hand on his cheek.

"Sorry chibi I got distracted."

"It's ok," He smiled, "but you probably should wait for me here."

While Trunks waited outside for his boyfriend, he closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze on his face and a smile came to his face. 'I can't believe how lucky I've been to have Goten in my life. We've been through so much together, and we'll continue to for the rest of our lives.'

Trunks came out of his thoughts to see Videl and her father arguing about something. He walked up to the two and as he did, a part of new he probably shouldn't have. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"You know I thought you were a good kid Trunks," said Mr. Satan, "but I guess I should have seen it coming with the way your parents raised you."

"I don't think it's any of your business how my parents brought me up, but my mother loves all of her family unconditionally. I can't say that for Chichi who just kicked her youngest son to side like he was some disease."

Trunks walked away from the two and stopped when Videl's hand was on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about my father."

"You don't have to apologize for him Videl."

Goten came outside to see Trunks and Videl talking. "Hey Videl, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well my father likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I just reminded him that if he wants to keep his nose, he'd mind his own business."

"Thanks Videl." He hugged her.

"We're family. We look out for one another." He nodded as they pulled away from each other. "Well I'll see you two around."

"So, you ready to go chibi?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he took Trunks' hand in his.

As they walked, Trunks leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then down his neck as Goten grabbed a hold of him so he didn't fall down from the sensations his boyfriend was stirring up in him. "Kami I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."

Goten sat up abruptly in his bed from another nightmare, breathing heavily as he felt a hand on his sweaty back. He turned to see his sleepy boyfriend sit up next to him on his bed with worried eyes straight on him.

"Another nightmare?" asked Trunks as he wiped the tears on his face. Holding his gaze and hand on his cheek, Trunks give a brief kiss to his lips before pulling away. "You want to talk about it?"

"She's ashamed, disgusted, and disappointed in me. It's part two of my dream." Goten buried his face in his hands. "She hates me, and she never loved me. Kami I think I should have seen this coming."

Trunks didn't know what to say to that. It was hard to disagree with his boyfriend when Chichi treated him so badly. It just pained him so much that his own mother was the one causing the one he loved the most hurt. Looking at his boyfriend cry, Trunks did the only thing he could think of. He brought Goten into his lap and held him close; wrapping his arms tightly around him to show him was there for him.

When Goten was exhausted from crying, Trunks laid him down carefully as Goten's eyes stared into his the whole time. Trunks could feel his heart beating rapidly as he closed the gap between their lips. Their kissing became more passionate, and their need for each other grew intensely as they held each other close as they moaned together with their clothed erections rubbing against one another.

"Tru—Trun—Trunks."

"Ye—yes chibi." He nuzzled his neck tenderly.

"I—I love you more than anything in this world."

"No one's ever said that to me before." His eyes were serious as Goten leaned up and brought Trunks back down to him with a passionate kiss as Trunks' hands explored the skin of his boyfriend's milky, white thighs, stroking as hard as he could, earning moans and whimpers from his counterpart.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun rose as Goten woke up to see Trunks asleep in his arms. He smiled as he brushed the lavender locks out of his boyfriend's eyes, making Trunks shift against him. When his hand wandered to Trunks' back, Goten heard a purring sound coming from him as he kneading his fingers into his bare back.

"Kami Goten that feels nice."

"Well," Goten smiled, "you were purring like a kitty.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom."

Goten laughed. "Ok, that sounds fair."

"What time is it?"

"8AM, why?"

"Oh shit I'm late for work." Trunks came out of his boyfriend's embrace but turned around and stopped in his tracks. "I don't have to go. I can stay here with you if you want." Trunks sat back down on the bed.

"No, it's fine Trunks. I have work later anyway." He kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you later at my place." Goten nodded and smiled.

Trunks rushed to the bathroom, taking off his boxers, not realizing his boyfriend had gotten a view of him. Goten lied back down and turned away from the scene, blushing as he heard the shower turn on. 'What am I waiting for? I love him.'

At the end of work Goten felt drained in body as he walked the streets of the city. A sudden pain came to his skull as he swayed, trying to regain his balance; he found a wall to lean up against. 'Wha—what's going on with me?' He closed his eyes and a vision of his mother came to his mind.

_"You are not my son. I did not raise my son to act this way."_

_ "I'm not acting any other way that's not normal mom."_

_ "You—you've been with Bulma's son." She cried. "He's tainted my son."_

_ "Mom listen to yourself you're not making sense. Trunks didn't influence me to fall for him. It's just—_

_ "What!"_

_ "A part of me has always loved Trunks even if right away I didn't realize it."_

_ "I don't care to hear anymore. I've should have miscarried."_

_ "Yo—you don't mean that."_

_ "I do. Now GET OUT of my site. I don't ever want to see your face again."_

The pain in his head went away, but the pain in his heart remained. The tears running down his face he had no purpose to wipe away. His mother had said the worst thing you could ever say to a child.

'I—I can't stay here anymore. I—I need to be alone.' Goten managed to maintain his composure long enough to concentrate on a place far, far away from the city and his home where no one could find him. Disappearing into thin air, one last thing passed his mind. 'I—I'm sorry Trunks. I love you.' A tear came down his cheek.

It was raining hard where Goten landed. He could hardly see anything but the lights from the village not too far from where he was. Weak from using his instant transmission technique, he fainted on the wet, lush grass.

A pair of footsteps came upon the unconscious body. Eyes widened in recognition of the passed out saiyan. Gathering Goten in his arms, he looked closely at the boy in his arms. He could sense sadness, pain, guilt, and love, and he frowned as he stood up, taking him inside one of the capsule homes.

Hooked up to machines in the hospital wings of one of the capsule homes, the man sat by Goten's side, holding his hand. 'What's happened to you son?' he sighed in frustration. 'I should have been there. Just a few more days here and I can come back to earth.'

"Goku."

He turned to see a friend of his. "Hey Baba, I guess you heard about Goten."

"I've been looking in every once in a while on Earth from my crystal ball, but I didn't know he was here until the villagers said they saw someone carry in a boy that looked similar to you."

"What's happened to him Baba?"

"Well now he's in a coma but on earth, Chichi and your son had a huge argument. Apparently he blocked out the argument and is now remembering parts of it. It must have been horrible for him to escape from earth."

"How did he get here anyway?"

"He used your trick."

Goku looked back at his son, and his face saddens. "Wake up soon son."

A loud, urgent knock came to Gohan's door. The door opened as Gohan found frantic Trunks at his door. Gohan stepped aside to let Trunks inside. "Trunks, what's going on?"

"I know it's late, but I can't find Goten. He wouldn't be here by any chance?"

"No. Trunks did something happen between you two?"

"I haven't seen him all day Gohan. I searched all the places he usually hangs out at, and he wasn't there."

Gohan tried to sense his little brother's ki, coming up with nothing. "That's so strange."

"What is it Gohan?"

"It's like he's not even on earth. Trunks, can you think of any reason he'd leave earth?"

"Well, he's been having nightmares about the argument he had with Chichi. Maybe he had another nightmare that caused him so much pain he couldn't take being on this planet anymore."

"That's oddly specific Trunks. Well I mean you two have always been pretty close. It wouldn't surprise me if you two shared the same mindset. The question is where would he go?"

"Uncle Goten's missing?" asked Pan.

"Yes Pan," said Trunks. "We're going to find him."

"I'm going to Trunks," said Pan as she turned to her father. "He's my uncle."

"Stubborn like your mother, huh?" she pleaded with her eyes. "Ok fine Pan you can come."

"Go where?" asked Videl as she walked into the room.

"Goten's left earth. We're going out to bring him back," said Gohan.

"And let me guess Pan you want to go?" she asked.

"Please mom I want to know he's ok."

"Fine but keep in touch."

"We promise mom," Pan said as she followed her father and Trunks out the door.

"We need to go to Capsule and get a ship," said Trunks.

"Right, lets go!" said Pan.

Inside where the ship was, Trunks was making sure everything with the ship was running well before they took off. Gohan and Pan were inside as Trunks joined them. "Everything's in order," said Trunks as he made his way to the front seat and buckled up with Pan and Gohan. "All set." They both nodded.

Taking off into the night Trunks was determined to find his boyfriend wherever he was. He sighed. 'Why couldn't you stay and talk to me chibi? I want to be there for you. I love you. I'm on my way to you.'

Father and daughter noticed how tense Trunks was and then they looked at each other. "Trunks don't worry we're going to find him," said Pan.

"Maybe you can try to sense him," said Gohan.

Trunks put the ship on auto pilot and then closed his eyes, searching out for Goten. Concentrating really hard, he got flash images of a place of capsules. It was a very lush, beautiful place. He was trying to find something specific when he sensed a magical ki. 'It's Baba. Now I'll just lock on her and bingo!' He opened his eyes and changed to coordinates to the planet.

Landing down in an open field, the trio set their feet down on the fresh, green gas. Pan couldn't help but be mesmerized by how beautiful the planet was. Every plant, flower, and tree were alive. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder, and they followed Trunks into the village of capsules.

Walking, they found a lot of people starring at them but more specifically at Trunks, awing at his appearance. Pan found this interesting and amusing because he was so popular on earth. 'Who knew others were so amazed by him.' She let out a smile as she shook her head. At that instant her father knew what she was thinking about and smiled as well.

Trunks sensed Baba's energy at the capsule near what appeared to be the tallest tree on the planet. Knocking on the door, Trunks saw nurses coming out, which worried the young saiyan. 'What's going on?' They walked inside as Pan and Gohan followed Trunks' lock on Baba.

They came to a door, which Trunks knocked on. He felt Baba's presence at the door. Opening the door Baba was shocked to see some old friends on the other side of the door. "Trunks, Gohan, Pan, it's so good to see you?"

"Baba, who's at the door?" the male voice asked as he got up and came to the door, surprised like Baba.

"Grandpa!"

"Goku."

"Father."

"Wow! What a surprise to see you all," said Goku as Pan hugged him.

Trunks looked passed the two to see his boyfriend lying unconscious on a hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines. He walked by the two and rushed to his side. "What happened to him?" Trunks demanded as he took Goten's hand in his.

"I found him unconscious in the rain, brought him here, and he's been in a coma ever since. I haven't been able to talk to him. What's been going on on earth?"

"You think you have the nerve to ask that?" Trunks asked in anger.

Goku's faced dropped. "You're right Trunks."

"Now I'd appreciate it if you left." There was rage in his eyes. "Get out!"

"Come on dad lets give Trunks some time to cool off." Goku left reluctantly with him into the hall, leaving Trunks and Pan with Goten.

"What's going on with Trunks Gohan?"

"Trunks and Goten are—

"In love," said Pan.

"Goten told mom about how he felt for Trunks and all Goten could do was block out her yelling. Lately the things he forgot come back to him as nightmares. Trunks thinks he was in so much pain that he had to escape. Any place where she wasn't probably feels safe to him."

"I should have been there," said Goku as he clinched his fists. "I'm his father I should have been there defending him."

"You're right dad, but we can't change the past. You know have to deal with the here and now."

"I know, and Trunks—

"Dad, he has a lot of emotions running through him now but he cares about Goten very deeply or else he wouldn't have traveled this far to bring him back home."

The breeze passed through Trunks as he on the grass. Closing his eyes, he was trying to concentrate on calming his raging emotions. Letting out a breath, he sensed a presence behind him.

"How's he doing?" Trunks asked without looking at the person behind him.

"His condition hasn't changed," said Goku as he sat next to Trunks. He could tell Trunks was in turmoil about the whole situation, and he didn't know what he could do to fix that. He decided to change the subject. "Gohan told me about you and Goten."

"Of course he did."

"I'm glad he has someone as strong as you by his side. You've been taking on a lot lately."

"I love him. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for him."

Goku laughed. "You sound like Bulma."

"I should probably call her. She doesn't know that we're here." Trunks walked back into the Capsule ship.

Pan came outside along with Baba and Gohan. "Is everything all right with Goten?" asked Goku.

"The doctor said visiting hours were over," said Pans as she frowned.

"Don't worry Pan we'll be here tomorrow to see him," said Gohan as he turned to his father. "Hey dad is there any place we can stay for the night?" He looked down at his tired daughter. "We had a long trip."

"We can all stay in my capsule," said Goku as Trunks came out of the ship. "So, how did Bulma take it?"

"She understands but wishes I told her sooner."

After a big meal cooked by Gohan, he put his daughter to bed and came out into the living area to see Trunks lying on the couch and Goku watching TV.

"Hey dad."

"What's up Gohan?"

"Why do you think mom is always hard on Goten?"

"I guess it has to do with the circumstances of the way he came into world without a father in his life. I think your mom was trying to keep him a bit sheltered from the world and was hard on him because she was doing everything to keep it that way but she knew in her heart that she couldn't control Goten."

"It doesn't excuse her from hurting him the way she did," said Trunks. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up next to someone you care about and they're shaking and crying, wondering what they did wrong. It's heart breaking that I can't do anything about it." It took everything in him not to cry.

"You're doing what you can Trunks. That's all Goten can ask for. You're here now and that's all that matters," said Gohan.

Trunks got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed," he said as he walked passed them into the guest room.

"You think he's going to be ok dad?"

"When Goten wakes up, maybe Trunks will be more at ease but I can't say for sure Gohan. We should probably get some sleep." His son nodded and went to where his daughter was sleeping.

Holding Pan close, he thought about his mother and his brother. Closing his eyes, he felt his daughter's presence comfort him to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Goten woke up the next morning to a hospital room. Sighing in relief that he was far away from earth he smiled. He felt more relaxed as he sat up in bed, removing everything that connected him to machines. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up on the tiled floor and started walking around, getting his muscles working.

As soon as he was confident he could walk efficiently, he looked around for some clothes when he spotted the ones he was wearing when he got to this planet all-clean. Using the shower in the room he washed his body when a memory of Trunks came to mind. Then guilt filled him once again. 'Ma—maybe it's better this way. He can move on and find someone more deserving of his love.' But deep down he knew it didn't feel right to think this way.

Putting on his fresh clothes he decided to leave his shirt off since the day felt hot. Sitting back down on the bed, he suddenly felt starving. 'That's right I've been in a coma for a few days. Nothing but feeding tubs.' Standing up he felt a little woozy and almost fell down until someone caught him and helped him to the bed.

"Baba."

"Welcome back Goten, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and hungry but otherwise I feel fine. How are you here?"

"This is the planet I go to on vacation."

Goten smiled. "I can see why it's so beautiful here. Maybe I'll stay here to."

"What about all you have back on earth?"

"They'd be better off not knowing where I was."

"I have a lot of life experience Goten, and I can say running away from your problems is not going to solve anything."

"I know Baba, but I can stay here for a while until things blow over."

"Listen to me there's something you need to know."

"What is it Baba?"

Before she could answer him, Goten heard his name and a body in his arms that filled his eyes with water. "Un—uncle Goten you—you're ok." He felt her tears on his bare shoulder and held her close.

"It's good to see your face Pan but just out of curiosity, are you here by yourself?"

"Turn around," said a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine.

Goten turned around to see Trunks, Gohan, and—"Father?"

"Hey Goten," said Goku as he slowly walked towards his youngest son as Pan made her way to her father.

Goku was ready to take full responsibility for leaving him and their family behind but didn't get the chance as he felt his son crying in his arms. Holding him tight, he felt everything Goten had been keeping inside for so long.

"I—I missed you so much dad. Why didn't you come home sooner?"

"Because I'm an idiot but I'm scheduled to go back to earth at the end of the week. We can all go back together."

Goten separated from his father and backed away. "I'm not going back right away dad. I need some time away from earth."

"If you're staying for a while, I'm not going anywhere," said Trunks as he walked up to the two. "You can't get rid of me I'm afraid." Trunks smiled at his boyfriend as Goten held him close.

"You two need some time alone together," said Baba as she led the others out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Finally," said Trunks as he kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips, pressing him up against the wall, grinding their bodies together as they groaned.

"Yo—you," he felt Trunks' kisses down his neck, "really missed me huh Trunks?"

"Kami you have no idea," said Trunks as he grazed the sensitive skin of his neck with his teeth, making his chibi whimper until he sunk his teeth into his neck, drawing blood from his boyfriend.

While he licked up the wound he had created with his tongue, Goten's eyes dilated, and he started breathing heavily, craving even more contact from Trunks as he brought his hands around his waist, pulling Trunks against him, rubbing their closed arousals together.

"Go—Goten!" Trunks breathed out as his boyfriend moved up against him faster and harder as he roughly kissed Trunks on the lips, which Trunks eagerly returned.

Goten stopped abruptly and dug his teeth into the nape of Trunks' neck and moved his mouth around the bite mark he made, sucking the remaining dripping blood. When he pulled away, Trunks watched as his tongue licked up the blood on the corner of his mouth.

Trunks was ready to take the next step with Goten until he had trouble standing up. Trunks caught him before he fell to the ground. "Chibi, what's wrong?"

"I haven't had real food since I've been in a coma."

"Well then we better get you fed. You got be starving," Trunks said as Goten's stomach rumbled. They both laughed as Trunks helped him out of the hospital room, down the hall, and out the door towards Goku's capsule.

Trunks knocked on the door, and Goku was happy to seem they both happy together. Everyone watched as Goten ate like never before. He was so hungry that he bit his finger a few times.

"Ow!" yelled Goten.

Goku laughed. "Careful son you don't want to bite your finger off."

Gohan noticed a mark on his brother's neck and wondered how it got there. "Hey Goten, how did you get that wound on your neck?" asked his brother.

"It's not a wound Gohan," said Trunks. "I marked him as my mate. It's a part of saiyan bonding." He pulled away his shirt to show him a twin mark on his neck. "He marked me to."

"So Vegeta has been teaching you about Saiyan History," said Goku.

"He made it clear he would ever since I was able to understand," said Trunks. "So at this point Goten and I can speak telepathically with each other."

"That's so cool," said Goten and Pan at the same time. They both laughed.

Trunks smiled and all of a sudden he could feel his boyfriend's happiness flow through him. 'Wow! That's amazing. I never felt like this before.'

'Hey Trunks I can hear you.'

'You're right chibi this is cool.' He smirked. 'Now I can say anything I want to you without having to worry if it's appropriate or not.'

Goten was blushing so hard he got a nosebleed. 'Stupid telepathy.'

'Come on you love it and you know it.'

The evening was peaceful as Trunks sat by the river with Goten sitting up against his back sleeping. He watched his boyfriend for a while until he saw Goku and Gohan standing in the water with Pan. They were fishing for fish with their hands as Pan mimicked their actions.

"Ok Pan now just be still, patient, and," Goku brought out a fish from the water, "there we are."

"Wow grandpa. That's great but I'm not very patient."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah we know," he said as Pan splashed him. "Hey!"

Trunks laughed. "Serves you right Gohan," he said.

Suddenly Goku and Gohan looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes and knew this wasn't a good thing for him. Pan knew this to. "What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Hey Trunks, dodge the fish." Goku threw a fish Trunks' way as he dodged it with his sleeping boyfriend still in his arms.

"Nice try Goku but you missed." Trunks smirked proudly.

"How about two fish Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"Bring it on I can take anything you dish out at me."

"Whatever you say," said Goku.

They started chucking fish his way as Trunks dodge one after the other by a mere hair with Goten still asleep in his arms. Trunks was trying his best not to get distracted by the cute saiyan in his arms, whose face was so serene and beautiful that he kissed him on the cheek while still dodging fish.

"You have to admit he's a great at multitasking grandpa, dad," said Pan.

"Thanks Pan. At least someone's on my side."

"How long do you think you can keep this up Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"All day if I have to." He smiled confidently.

"You think so, huh," said Goku.

"Without a doubt," said Trunks.

"Ok how about this grandpa and dad keep throwing fish at you all day but if you fall, you lose," said Pan.

"Sounds good to me. Goku, Gohan, are you in?" The father and son nodded together. Trunks smirked. "Then lets get started." Trunks smirked.

It was nightfall, and Trunks was becoming tired as he dodged the fish. Looking at his watch, it was almost midnight and then he would be free. He looked down at his still sleeping boyfriend. 'Come on Goten give me strength.'

'You got it Trunks.' Goten concentrated in giving Trunks some of his power .

Trunks could feel the new found strength flow through him like Goten's happiness had done moments ago. Trunks felt the power wash over him, make him whole and re-energized.

"Hey! That's no fair," said Goku.

"The rules didn't state anything about not drawing from other energies," said Trunks as he looked at his clock. It was midnight. "I believe I won." He smiled and then looked down at his awoken boyfriend who was also smiling. "Thanks chibi," he kissed him on the forehead, "couldn't have done it without you." He walked with Goten inside the capsule home, leaving Goku and Gohan sore losers with Pan.

"Better luck next time guys," she said as she followed the boys inside.


	19. Chapter 19

The day had come to leave the beautiful planet, and it was causing Goten some trouble. He had been up and down the night before, and he had been struggling whether to stay and ignore his problems or go back with his family to earth to face his problems like a half man half saiyan should. He thought about what Baba had told him a few days ago. He sighed in frustration. 'I know if I stay here I'll never go back. Never confront my mother about who I really am.'

He had to admit he was scared but as he watched his family board the ship with the excitement of going back to earth, he realized he would miss them so much. He would miss spending time with Pan, having heart to heart chats with his brother, and giving his father a chance to make up for all the pain and lost time he caused by being gone. 'What the hell am I thinking? I can't stay here. Deep down I know that and I guess Trunks knows that because he packed our stuff to.'

"I was just waiting for you to make up your own mind chibi," said Trunks as he kissed him before boarding the ship. He poked his head out of the ship. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he took on last look at the planet, "I'm coming Trunks."

The door of the ship closed behind him and at that moment, a sense of doubt and dread filled him. 'What if I'm making a mistake? What if more hurt is destined for me back on earth?'

Goten came inside to take a seat, realizing there was only three seats. His brother was strapped with Pan while his father and boyfriend had their own seats. Goten looked for something to hold on to for lift off.

"Remind me to put more seats in this ship when we get back," said Trunks.

"For someone who claims to be a genius you really didn't think this through," Goten smiled.

"Well I didn't know I would be flying into space to bring my boyfriend back to earth."

"Look Trunks I—I'm sorry I had to just get away."

"I forgive you but next time you want to get lost do me a favor."

"Sure anything."

"Take me with you." Trunks smiled.

"I promise Trunks."

"Good," Trunks sat down in the driver's seat, "now sit on my lap."

"What!"

"You don't want to go flying around the ship when we take off do you?" Trunks laughed as well as Pan.

"No, I guess not." He sat in his boyfriend's lap as Trunks buckled them in.

The close proximity made Goten blush, but he was thankful he was facing the front of the ship, so his family couldn't see his embarrassment.

They were off to earth, and Trunks could feel his boyfriend's nervous energy. Bringing his arms around him, Goten looked at him. "Try and relax Goten, everything's going to be ok. I'm not going to let you face life alone."

Goten took Trunks' warm hand in his and looked into his eyes to see all his love for him. "I love you Trunks." He leaned into him and captured Trunks' lips with his own. When he pulled away, Trunks pulled him back into his arms, kissing him intensely with his mouth. Goten returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"I love you to Goten," Trunks managed to say while catching his breath.

Trunks had put the ship on autopilot to earth and the exact location, Capsule Corporation and then he got some rest in one of the room's beds. They would land in two days, and Trunks knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to with his mother and his employees. He didn't care. Goten was more important to him then anything and sometimes it scared him.

Trunks had never had feelings this strong for another person before, and it was changing him for the better. In the back of his mind he wondered if it could change him for the worst. 'I have to talk to my father about this before it gets out of hand.' Closing his eyes, he drifted off immediately into sleep.

In the kitchen of the ship Goku tried to wait patiently as his son prepared a meal for everyone on board. With his back turned towards his father, Goten could practically feel his father's impatience by how much he moved around.

"Dad you seriously need to relax ok."

"I can't help it son I'm starving."

Goten laughed. "Well what else is new?"

Pan came in to join her uncle and grandpa. "Oh grandpa you really need to learn some patience."

"Ok, ok the food's ready I just have to plate."

"I'll go get papa and Trunks."

"Maybe you should let Trunks sleep Pan."

"Ok, sure thing uncle Goten," she said as she left the kitchen.

After the meal fit for saiyans, Goten wrapped up his boyfriend's portion and out it in the fridge. He knew he would have to make sure his dad didn't finish it off, so he found a lock for the fridge in one of the drawers. 'Hm interesting.'

Goten went to check in on Trunks. When he opened the door, he felt immediately his boyfriend's ki fluctuating. 'He's having a bad dream.' His hand went to touch Trunks' forehead, which calmed him down right away.

Grabbing a cloth from the bathroom, Goten wiped away the sweat from his face and neck, waking up his boyfriend. "Go—Goten."

"Hey, are you all right?"

Trunks sat up in bed. "Yeah I'm ok chibi."

"You were sweating Trunks. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"If you really want to know," Trunks hesitated, "I'm not just sweating on my face and neck. Every part of me is covered with it."

"Was the dream that horrible?"

"You really have a lot to learn about saiyan culture."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My body's letting me know I'm ready to complete the saiyan bond with you."

Goten blushed as he played with his fingers. "Wha—what if I'm not any good at sex?"

"I know you're worried since you're a virgin and everything, but I'm sure you're you'll be great at sex."

"How do you know?" He could feel his body growing hot.

"The way you move while sparring is an indicator."

"Really?"

Trunks leaned in and kissed him. "Really."

Trunks was eating the portion of food his boyfriend had cooked and left for him when Pan came in to get a water in fresh clothes from her work out in the gravity room with her father.

"Hey Trunks, everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask Pan?"

"Well you kind of look on edge."

"It's not really anything I can talk to you about."

"Adult stuff."

"Yes."

"I guess things get more complicated when you grow up."

"You have no idea," he sighed, "but I'm in one of my moods. You can't take it seriously because there are some good things about being an adult."

"Like being in love?" Pan smiled.

"Yes," he smiled, "like being in love," but even that's not easy sometimes. If you're willing to stick it through with the person you care about through the ups and downs and make it to the other side, it's all worth because it only makes your relationship stronger in the end."

"Grandpa's right you do sound like Bulma sometimes."

"I'm sure my mother would like to hear that."

Trunks and Pan talked some more as they made their way to the gravity room. They could see Goku, Gohan, and Goten from the other side of the clear glass.

"Wow! I can't believe how well uncle Goten's holding his own against grandpa and my papa."

"Yeah, he's impressive all right." A worried look came to his face as he watched him. 'Why are you so afraid to go all the way with me? I promise I would never hurt you. What more do you want?'

Goten dropped to his knees, and that signaled his father and brother to power down. They helped him up and supported him as they walked out of the gravity room. "I'm really proud of you son. You know how to hold your own."

"Thanks dad. Oh man I wiped out."

After his shower, Goten found Trunks sitting at the controls, starring into space. He sat beside his boyfriend and had a sense he was frustrated. Goten knew it was his fault that Trunks felt that way. "I'm sorry Trunks."

"It's saiyan instinct to want to mate and when the dominate saiyan is in heat, they send out I guess you would call it a signal to the submissive mate they are interested in bonding with. The submissive saiyan gives into the dominant saiyan, they become one, and bond in every way possible."

"What are you trying to tell me Trunks?"

"It's only a matter of time before my saiyan urges act on their own, and I take you regardless of whether you're ready or not."

Goten's eyes widened. "You would rape me just so you could bond with me."

"I'd rather you'd give yourself to me of your own free will, and I don't want to force myself on you. I'm half-human to that's why I've been able to hold out as long as I have."

Goten didn't know what to say. He had never been so frightened in his life by what Trunks was telling him. Looking at Trunks, he could tell he was sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the second day, and they would be landing in an hour. Goten was strapped in against his boyfriend. They were silent the whole trip. Now and then he felt Trunks subconsciously sniff him, which he found funny but he held his laughter in and concentrated on the hot breath on his neck.

Closing his eyes, he just concentrated on the feelings Trunks was stirring up inside him. He started to remember what Trunks had told him yesterday and began to panic inwardly. 'He wouldn't just take me right here in front of my family, would he? Trunks has more control then that, right?'

'Goten, I wouldn't do that to you. At some point you're going to have to come to terms of why you're so afraid to have sex with me.'

'It's a big step Trunks. It would be my first time.'

'And I'd be there with you the whole way. You're not alone in this chibi. There's two people involved in the bonding process.' Trunks smiled.

'Just out of curiosity has there ever been any record of saiyan bonds with multiple people?'

'I don't know why you'd be curious about that but yes. It's never worked out though. My father said the threesome, two females and a male, met an unfortunate end. One of the females loved the other but the other loved the male. It was disastrous. They committed suicide and both women were pregnant at the time.'

'Wow that is sad.'

'And a bad idea. I don't like the idea of sharing you anyway.' He smirked. 'You're all mine.' Trunks could feel something stir inside of his boyfriend that he couldn't quiet describe. 'Goten.'

'You feel that to Trunks.'

'Yeah, what is it?"

'I,' he blushed, 'I think I'm turned on.'

'You like belonging to me don't you chibi.' His lips were on the mark he had created on Goten's neck.

'Ye—yes kami yes.' He leaned his neck onto Trunks' lips, begging him to kiss him there.

Trunks obliged him by re-opening the wound with his teeth, lapping up the blood greedily with his mouth and with his tongue. Goten was in pure ecstasy as he pushed his body tighter up against Trunks, who groaned against his neck.

'O! Oh Goten.' Trunks moaned. 'You—you're making me hot.'

'We—we're not having sex right here Trunks.'

'I know chibi, and I'm sorry because I started it.'

The two came out of their telepathy to see where their hands were. Goten hands were on his thighs as Trunks' were on his clothed crotch. They both blushed and brought their hands away as they looked over their seat to see they were alone.

"Hey Trunks you think we were alone all this time?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. That would be so embarrassing to be caught in the positions we were in." Trunks smiled as he moved his hand back to its previous position, stroking him.

"Ah! Trunks! Com—come on they can walk in at any minute."

"Isn't that what's exciting." He stroked even hard as he kissed him on the mouth as Goten moaned, placing his hands back on his thighs, squeezing them.

The ship landed in the backyard of the Briefs home where Videl was waiting along with Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Uub. Excitement filled the air to see their loved ones. When their loved ones came out of the ship, the unexpected guest surprised the ground dwellers.

"Kakarott."

"Goku!" said Bulma, Bulla, and Uub.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you staying this time?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see," said Bulma. "It's good to see you Goku."

"It's good to see you to Bulma."

Bulma calmly walked up to her son before she yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"I missed you to mom," said Trunks.

"Oh no I don't think so Trunks. Your charm may work on Goten, which probably the reason you both have wounds on your necks, but I'm your mother I can see right through you."

"Mom I had to go," he took Goten's hand, "I wasn't coming back to earth without him, and I know I have a lot to catch up on but I can do it."

"I'm just glad Goten is back on earth with us," she smiled at the raven-haired boy. "And you look better to and a little flushed. What happened up in space?" Goten blushed.

"Nothing you need to worry about mom," said Trunks.

"Bulma quit embarrassing the boys," said Vegeta. "What goes on between Trunks and Goten is their business."

"Thanks dad," said Trunks.

"Just curious," said Gohan as he smirked, "is it just their business when they're practically all over each other in the control room?"

Goten blushed for the second time today. "Gohan!" he exclaimed.

"Do all the Briefs family have a problem with keeping their hands to themselves?" asked Uub as he smiled.

"What can I say it's a family trait," said Vegeta as he smirked when Bulma blushed.

They all laughed before they split up. Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Pan headed home but not before saying goodbye to Goten. He turned to see Trunks saying goodbye to his family before he walked up to Goten, took his hand, and flew with him into the late evening.

The flight was quiet, and Trunks liked it that way. It was a comfortable silence for him, but he could still feel something nagging at the back of his boyfriend's mind. "What is it chibi?"

"I was just wondering how my mom's going to react to my father being back."

"It's hard to say. I'm sure she'll yell at him and then be happy he's staying for good on earth."

"You're probably right but at the same time I don't believe he'll stay around this time Trunks, but I hope I'm wrong. He's really missed when he goes away." He smiled and looked at Trunks. "You know I missed you when you were collecting dragon balls."

Trunks and Goten had decided to go to Trunks' place to relax. Walking down the hallway, Trunks noticed Goten wasn't walking anymore. He turned around to see his boyfriend in thought, which he found adorable. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Goten came out of his thoughts.

"You know realistically I could just invade your mind to find out what you're thinking, but I thought I'd ask directly."

"We live in separate apartments Trunks."

Trunks smiled at his boyfriend's obviousness but decided to let him continue his train of thought. "And?"

"You want me to say it don't you Trunks?"

"Just humor me chibi."

"We should find a place to live together."

Trunks smiled at his boyfriend's idea but was wondering something. "There's nothing I'd like more then to live you, but there's something we have to get through before that can happen."

"Completing the bond." Goten's face turned to worry.

"It's just that I'm confused by you're behavior. One minute you're scared and nervous to be with me in such a deep, intimate way and then—well you remember what took place in the control room."

"Sex is different from just groping each other Trunks."

They stopped their conversation as they got to the door and when they entered Trunks' place, closing the door behind them, the conversation picked up where it left off.

"Yeah, but usually groping leads to sex. I just want to know the real reason you don't want to have sex with me. Is it because I've slept with other women?"

"Well that does bother me that you've slept with so many but that's not the reason I won't be intimate with you."

"Then what is it Goten?" He placed his hand on his back. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Something happened when I was little that I didn't tell anyone about." He walked towards the couch and sat down. He felt Trunks follow him and sit down with him.

"This has to be pretty serious if you didn't tell your family or me."

"I was little, and I didn't know what was going on until I was older and I realized what had happened to me." This was so hard for him as felt himself tremble, but he felt Trunks' touch relax him.

"A party was thrown at Mount Pao. Everyone from around the neighborhood was there. I was four years old when a strange man lured me with candy away from the crowd into a deserted area where no one could see us. He said he'd give me candy if I did something for him." He couldn't look at Trunks, but he continued.

"He said pull your pants down and let me touch you down there. At four years old I didn't know what to think and before I knew he has pulled his pants down and touched me. He finished quickly and left candy on the ground. I think that's the first time I didn't eat candy. Anyway I found later when I was eight that the man had been sent to jail raping and killing a little girl. The last I heard he got out and had his name changed. I haven't heard about him committing any crime since."

Trunks didn't know what to say. All he could think of was holding him tight.

Trunks was still holding him when he buried his face on his neck, letting tears leak from his eyes onto Goten's shirt. Goten felt him shake in his arms as Trunks cried. Each sob was heart breaking to the younger man, but he rubbed Trunks' back, soothing his boyfriend.

When Trunks pulled away, Goten's fingers went to his face, wiping away the remaining tears on his face. "It's ok. I'm ok. I went into therapy in college, and I've put all that behind me well until I brought it up tonight. Well I mean it was a long time before I could talk about it. I'm just sorry you had to find out this way."

"And the reason you want to keep this between us?"

"There are the same reasons I had before. I'm ashamed, embarrassed, and I feel guilty I let the situation happen in the first place. It's over and done with I just want to move on."

"Are you still going to therapy?"

"No, I ended it a few days before I graduated."

"I think you need to continue Goten."

"Why?"

"You're not completely fine. I think the reason you're scared to have sex is because of what that bastard did to you. Once you confront that, you won't be so terrified of us having sex."

"You sound like a therapist Trunks."

"Well I started therapy at the age of twelve."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was twelve, going threw puberty, and found myself attracted to you. I was scared of my feelings, and I needed someone neutral to talk to. I learned to accept who I was and who I am now because I embraced my love for you. I can refer you to my therapist if you want?"

"Sure Trunks that sounds great."

Trunks got off the couch, grabbed his phone, and made a call while Goten thought about it. He was nervous about the one last hurtle he had to get over. He remembered telling his therapist that he had blacked out when the man had touched. He sighed. 'It seems it's always a pattern, blacking out every time something bad happens to me.'

"I made an appointment for you tomorrow at six after you finish work. I can come with you if you want or I don't have to. It's up to you."

"Maybe just the first session."

Trunks sat back down as Goten lied his head down on his lap, looking up at him, smiling. "What are you thinking chibi?"

"I love you." He lifted his head and kissed him softly on the lips before he lied his head back down.

"I love you to." He bent his head down and kissed his mouth hard before he pulled away, leaving his boyfriend catching his breath.

"Always trying to compete with me huh Trunks?"

"Well if we are competing, then I win."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have you."

"Well I have you to Trunks." He smiled. "I'd say we both won."

"I couldn't agree more chibi." He kissed his forehead tenderly.


	21. Chapter 21

On the drive to the therapy office the next evening Trunks caught his boyfriend in a serene state, enjoying the cold wind on his face. He loved moments when Goten was just happy. 'It's the way it should always be, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way.'

Goten leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. "Who knew you were so sweet Trunks."

"So you were listening to my thoughts?"

"Well when some thing nice is being said about me I can't help it." He smiled. "Anyway did you here about my mom throwing a welcome home party for my dad tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Videl called me at work. Apparently your mom is pulling out all the stops. A meal fit for saiyans and humans alike. She said we're invited at least that's what Chichi said."

"I guess that means mom and dad are on good terms."

"Don't worry I'm sure your dad supports us. I'm sure he'll fight for us if the occasion calls for it."

"You really think he would Trunks?"

"Yes. You're his son, and he loves you no matter what."

"You always now the right thing to say don't you Mr. Perfect?"

Trunks laughed. "Believe me I'm far from perfect. Compared to me you're an angel."

"An angel, huh? I've never been called an angel before." He blushed.

Trunks drove into the parking lot and parked. Taking off their seatbelts they sat for a moment. Trunks leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "You're beautiful when you blush," he said as he got out of the car with a very dazed boyfriend. "Goten! Earth to Goten!"

"I—I'm here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just thrown off by your kiss."

"It's not the first time, and it won't be the last."

"That's very, very good to know."

Waiting in the waiting room Goten grew increasingly uncomfortable by the silence. He was always this way even when he went to the doctors. He remembered a time when he was three, and his mom took him for a check up. He smiled. 'I was so anxious, bouncing off the walls until mom told me to sit still. I told her I couldn't help it until she pulled out of her purse a rainbow swirl lollipop. She said I could have it if I was a good boy and waited patiently for the doctor. Then could have it after the check up was over.'

"Rainbow lollipop." Trunks smirked. "Maybe if you're good we'll go and get you one after therapy."

"And maybe if you're good, I'll let you share it with me."

"What makes you think I won't get my own?"

"Well I know you haven't had it before and if you get one and don't like it, then it will be a complete waste."

"Fine," he smiled playfully, "have it your way," he said putting his arm around him.

A knock came from outside Dr. York's office as he was looking over some work on his desk. "Come in," he said as he left his work for another time and stood up to greet his next client. Looking up he was pleasantly surprised by his two guests. "Trunks," his gaze shifted to the other man, "and you must be Goten. I've heard a lot about you."

"You must be Dr. York," said Goten as he shook his hand.

"Please have a seat." They all sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about today Goten?"

"Well," he blushed, "I want to be able to be sexually intimate with Trunks but something from my past is stopping me from being that way with him."

"First of all it's great that you can acknowledge the problem but I want to start with who you are."

"I'm a 22 year old vet. My father is Goku, my mom is Chichi, my older brother is Gohan, and his wife is Videl, and my niece Pan. I used to live with them on Mount Pao, but I couldn't handle my mother's controlling ways so after I graduated college, I got my own place in the city. Trunks is my boyfriend."

"Lets focus on your mother," said the Dr.

"I knew you were going that way." He sighed. "Well I've always had a rocky relationship with her ever since I can remember."

"Why do you think?"

"She wanted to fit me into this mold of what she thinks a man is supposed to be. I was supposed to get married to a woman and give my mother grand kids and because I rebelled against that lifestyle, we butted heads a lot. Recently I told her I'm in love with Trunks and all I could remember was her yelling, none of what she was saying got through. I guess you can say I blacked out. That's what I usually do when something bad happens to be. Usually I remember what happens later through my dreams."

"Why do you think you black out?"

"I don't want to deal with the reality of the situation. It's a coping mechanism I guess you therapists would say."

"I could train you to be present in terrible situations, but the problem is you're going to have to realize it's not your fault. The yelling your mother does towards you is her own issues. Just remember to breathe and relax your body the next time you're confronted and also remember you have people behind you who love you the way you are unconditionally."

A weight felt like it was lifted from his body. "That's good advice," said Goten.

"How much contact do you have with your mother?"

"Last time I saw her she was yelling at me about my choice to follow my heart with Trunks but we're invited to a party she's throwing for my dad. He just got back from a trip."

"Are you ready to confront her about who you are?"

"Honestly it makes me nervous but despite everything she's said about me, she's my mother and I want her to understand why I fell in love with Trunks."

"Next time we'll talk about what your mother said to you on that day you blacked out and how it made you feel now that you know the full extent of what she said. I'll see you next week."

Goten made his next appointment with the receptionist and then him and Trunks left to the candy store.

Trunks drove up to Mount Pao with Goten in the passenger seat beside him. When he turned off the ignition, Trunks turned to his boyfriend, who was looking out the window.

"I'm sure your mom will be too busy concentrating on Goku to even concentrate on you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Trunks?"

"Sorry, just trying to break the tension in the air."

"I appreciate it Trunks and a part of me hopes you're right."

"And the other part?"

"The other part just wishes she could understand that she's not in control of me anymore."

"So, why do you think she really invited us here?"

"I guess to appear like nothing's wrong with the way her youngest son lives his life and for things to look normal."

"You ready to get out of the car now? I'm only asking because your hand is on my thigh," Trunks smirked. "Or do you want to make out until you're ready to get out of the car? I have no objection to that."

Their foreheads leaned on one another, their eyes met as there lips came together in a hot, searing kiss. Goten's hand remained on Trunks' thigh while Trunks' hand cupped his face. Their tongues went into each other's mouths at the same time.

A knock came to the window, startling the two demi-saiyans out of their intimate moment together. They turned to see a smiling Bulla and Gohan waiting for them. Getting out of the car, they both wore blushes on their faces.

"Hey Bulla, Gohan," said Trunks.

"Steaming up the windows you two?" Bulla smiled.

Goten blushed. "Cut it out Bulla," said Trunks.

"How's mom Gohan?" asked Goten.

"Well she's been a lot more mellow. She was so happy to see dad."

"I bet," he smiled, "you think she'll be happy to see me to?"

"I—I'm not really sure how to answer that Goten. All I know is it's good to see you."

"You too Gohan."

"Aw you're both so sweet," said Bulla. "Hey Trunks, how come we're not like that?"

"We're sister and brother. It's a different dynamic."

"Do you have to act like mom?"

"I love you to Bulla," he said with his arm around her as they followed the Son brothers to the party.

"It's so nice to see you two bonding," said Bulma as she walked up to her kids and hugged them. When she pulled away, she looked at her son. "I haven't seen you in a while. I think we need to change that."

"What do you propose?" Trunks smiled.

"You and Goten come by every Friday night for dinner."

"Fine by me mother. You know how much we love your cooking."

"How's Goten doing anyway?"

"He'll be fine if he can get through this party in one piece."

Goten spotted his mom over by the barbeque talking to number 18 until a hand came to his shoulder, redirecting his attention.

"Hey Marron."

"Wondering what they're talking about?" she asked.

"Well my mom had a devious look in her eyes so I'm thinking anything could happen."

"Your mom is unpredictable."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. Anyway what's up with you?"

"Ok well I have this crush on a guy but I haven't told my parents or anyone. I haven't even approached him to ask him out because I don't know if he's interested."

"What's his name?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"It's Trunks, and I figured since you to are best friends, you can ask if he likes me."

"I can't do that Marron."

"Why not?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Marron was quiet for a while which made Goten really nervous. He thought maybe he should walk away, but his mother didn't raise him to be rude. 'Some how it always comes back to her but I guess I really should talk to her.'

"You're both guys," was the first thing she said.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Trunks doesn't date guys."

"I think you're too hung up about Trunks and I being guys. It's really about who we are as people that attracted us to each other. It wouldn't matter what gender we were, we'd still end up together. At least that's how I like to think about it. I'm sorry Marron."

Goten decided now was the time to walk away but not before Marron had something to say about it. "It won't last you know," she said as he turned back towards her.

"That's not for you to decide. It was nice to see you Marron."

Goten was able to relax once he was out of site from Marron. He sighed in relief as he made his way to where all the food was. Once he had a full plate, he scarfed it down quickly and moved on.

"Goten!"

He smiled. "Hey Videl, how's it going?"

"Have you seen Bunny's new beau?"

"No, why?"

"He quiet popular with everyone. You know like he fits in."

"So that's what that crowd's about. I guess my dad's been upstaged."

"I'm sure Goku will recover," they turned to the food table to see him stuffing his face. They both laughed. "Anyway you should meet him. Come on." She took his hand and led him through the crowd.

His eyes went to the rest of the Briefs family who kept their distance from Bunny and her new husband. 'If they don't like him—The first thing he saw was how happy Bunny was as she clung to his arms. When he looked at the man, his heart stopped.

When Henry looked Goten's way, his eyes widened in recognition of the young man. He tried to calm himself and act like everything was normal, but his wife could tell something was wrong.

"Henry, are you all right?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Bunny just feeling a little dizzy."

"Well let's get something to eat."

They left Goten's sight, but he was still left shaking and nervous. 'Th—this isn't happening. He's not really here. I—I must be dreaming,' but when he closed his eyes and opened them, Henry was still there.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he jumped. He realized it was his mother and calmed down. "Goten, what's wrong you look scared?" Before he knew what he was doing, he hugged his mother to him. "Ok now you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Goten pushed down his fear of Henry and concentrated on his mother. "I don't want you to hate me, but I can't help the way I feel. I'm in love, and I'm happy. Isn't that what you always wanted for me?"

"Yes, but with a woman Goten. There's just no way you can be in love and happy with Trunks forever."

"Why not?"

"First of all he's a Briefs, he's been with many women, and he's trouble. Honestly I don't think he's capable of being faithful to you and I don't think he can give you what a woman can."

"I love the Briefs. They're like my second family. Trunks is not trouble. He's changed a lot for the better. Trunks is capable of being faithful and how I know is because we started the ritual of saiyans bonding," he pulled down his shirt to show his mother the wound Trunks left him. And as for my needs I know Trunks can give more than anyone can give me in my whole life."

"You—you've shamed your family," said Chichi.

"Chichi that's enough," said Goku as Gohan, Videl, and Pan joined him. "He hasn't shamed anyone. We love him just the way he is Chichi, and we're proud he found someone who really cares about him, who can take care of him."

"Mom, you're the only one who has a problem with Trunks and I being together. I'm just asking you to try and understand for once instead of trying to control my life, and he's so good to me mom. He's always there for me through good and hard times."

"This is NOT who I raised you to be."

"I'm always polite around company, I respect women, I graduated college, I helped you around the house and outside the house, and I love you." He sighed in frustration. "Kami I love you even though you hurt me so badly. What more do you want from me besides marrying a women and giving you grand kids?"

Chichi didn't say anything. She just walked back inside her house, closing the door behind her.

"It's so frustrating and exhausting isn't it uncle Goten?" asked Pan.

"Yeah," he smiled, "it is. I think I'm done explaining myself to her."

"Good now lets go for a fly." She held her uncle's hand. "You need it." Goku, Gohan, and Videl nodded.

"Lets go Pan."

They took to the air and let themselves be free from the worries in their lives.

It was late when Goten and Pan landed back down on the ground, both flushed from the cool, night air. Pan heard her mother calling her as she turned to her uncle and smiled. "I hope you're feeling better uncle Goten."

"I am and thanks for taking me flying with you. You're the best Pan."

"I know," she laughed as she hugged her uncle and made her way over to her mom.

Goten watched as Videl took Pan in her arms, kissed her, and followed her daughter inside their home. A frown formed on his face, remembering his own mother but that soon passed as he spotted his boyfriend on the dance floor, dancing with his own mother, an unhappy look on his face until his father decided to cut in.

Trunks' eyes went from his parents to a pair of raven eyes, and he smiled as he walked over to Goten. "Hey, haven't seen you all day."

"Well it's been one heck of a day to."

"Yeah I can tell you look all stressed." Trunks took his hand in his, "come on lets relax and have fun on the dance floor."

"I don't know Trunks. I can't dance."

"Don't worry I'll lead and you follow." He smiled.

Goten couldn't help but let out a smile. "Just like old times huh Trunks?"

They wrapped their arms around each other on the dance floor, and Trunks instructed him on his footing, which Goten picked up fast. They were slow dancing in no time, leaning into kiss every once in a while.

"Bulma, what's going on with my grandson and Goten?" asked Bunny.

"Mom, can't you tell they're in love with each other?"

"That's the boy Trunks is in love with? Bulma what have you been teaching my grandson."

"Excuse me I've been teaching him to follow his heart and look where it's gotten him. Trunks is happier then he's ever been in his life."

"It's just unnatural is what it is."

"I don't know about that. Love seems pretty natural to me and if you have a problem with my son's choices, well I'm sorry to say you have no say in them."

Goten was enjoying being in his boyfriend's arms on the dance floor, and Trunks loved him there. Trunks could feel Goten raise his head from his shoulder and smile at him. "What are you thinking about chibi?"

"It's a nice night. The stars are out, the breeze feels good, and you're here with me."

Trunks brought his lips to his ear. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He kissed the side of his boyfriend's cheek.

"We're on the dance floor surrounded by friends. Do you think I would really try that here?"

"I don't know. I was kind of hopeful." He nuzzled Goten's neck with his nose and mouth as he heard his chibi sigh in pleasure.

"You are something else Trunks." He kissed him on the nose before they made their way off the dance floor, holding hands to a tree where they sat down and just held each other, looking into the night.

"So, where do you want to live together?" asked Trunks as he felt his boyfriend nuzzle his clothed chest and smiled. He knew that his chibi was happy.

"Have those two always been close?" asked Henry as he looked at the couple setting under the tree.

"Oh yes," said Bulma, "Ever since they were babies."

"So I guess your son would be very unhappy if someone hurt his boyfriend?"

"My son is like Vegeta in that way. He'll protect the ones he loves with a passion. That's one of the qualities I'm glad my son inherited from his father."

Henry was deeply worried, and Bunny could see that. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"There are some things about my past that I haven't been completely honest with."

"Like what Henry?"

"Well my real name isn't Henry. I had my name changed because I got in some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Yeah Henry what kind of trouble?" asked a third voice.

"Goten, what's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Please don't tell," said Goten as he looked at Henry.

"I have to I care about Bunny," he looked at his wife, "and I want to start my marriage with no lies."

Goten felt like he was about to be sick. 'Thi—This can't be happening. This isn't happening.' But as much as he was trying to convince himself, he couldn't stop the inevitable.

"I've spent time in jail for the rape and murder of a little girl and for molesting Goten when he was a boy."

Bulma and Bunny looked to Goten who was just couldn't believe what was happening right now, but he was brought out of his disbelief by his boyfriend's undeniable rage for Henry.

"You're a sick bastard Henry, hurting innocent kids who didn't even know what you were doing to them at the time. I know you should rot in jail for the rest of your life for causing my boyfriend pain."

"Trunks," said Goten.

"Words can't express how much I would love to kill you right now." He took Henry by the collar of his shirt.

"Trunks, Stop!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Why should I?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I will live with the horrible things I've down for the rest of my life."

"That isn't enough for me," said Trunks.

"Trunks!"

"Father?"

"We do not kill humans."

"The—then," tears came down his face, "what the hell am I supposed to do? Let him live."

"You'll go to jail if you kill him," said Goten. "I can't let you go to jail for me Trunks.

Trunks loosened his grip on Henry. "You're going back to jail for life. I'll make sure of that." He let go of the scared man and watched him walk away with his grandma.

Everyone was looking at Trunks, and he didn't care as he walked away from the party, got into his car, and drove off, leaving his friends, family, and boyfriend behind.

In the past driving had always helped Trunks clear his head. He feared he wouldn't be able to this time. He drove to certain point until all he could see was red.

Pulling over, Trunks capsules his car and flew off into the night. He had no direction in mind and as he spotted Kami's lookout, he flew up until he could see Kami's temple and Dende, the new guardian of the earth.

"Hey Trunks! Long time no see. How's it going?" He looked closer at Trunks' appearance. "On second thought I can tell you're angry. What happened?"

Trunks sat down at the edge of the lookout. "I really don't want to talk about it Dende."

"Sure take all the time you need for yourself." Trunks was thankful for his friend's understanding.

Alone with his thoughts, Trunks tried with all that he had to let go of the thought of someone hurting Goten, especially when that person was married to his grandmother. It just tore him up inside that he wasn't there to stop what Henry had done to the one he loved most in the world.

'If I can't protect you, what good am I?' A tear rolled down his cheek. 'Damn it.' Another tear rolled down his face. 'You don't deserve to hurt. You never deserve to hurt. I—I just want the pain to stop now.'

"Trunks! TRUNKS!"

Trunks came out of his thoughts to see how they were doing some serious damage to the lookout. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and then out. Opening his eyes, everything was calm once again. "Sorry Dende."

A felt his hand on his shoulder. "You really need to talk to someone Trunks."

"I'm not sure I understand myself that well anymore to talk to someone."

"I do."

Trunks and Dende turned their attention to the person hovering above them in the air. "Goten," said Trunks. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you want to protect me from any kind of harm, but you can't. Bad things happen sometimes and all you can do is be there for me in the moment. That's enough for me Trunks. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"You deserve better then your mother's disapproval of you and what happened to you when you were young. You're such a good person that it doesn't seem fair."

Goten smiled at him. "I love you. I love you so much Trunks and being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I could never ask for a better boyfriend."

Dende was surprised by the conversation going on between the two boys but stayed silent.

"I love you to Goten, so much. You have no idea."

They passionately kissed in mid air surprising Dende even more, but the Namek was happy for his friends. 'Wow! What power they share together. It's just amazing. I've never seen anything like it.'

Dende waved goodbye to his friends as he watched them leave the lookout. 'I hope things can get better for them two. If anyone deserves it, it's those two.'

Morning would come soon, and the night's events would be over and done with but nothing can just be forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22

Trunks woke up alone in his bed in the morning. Looking at his alarm clock, he realized Goten probably left for work all ready. Sitting up in bed Trunks thought about last night's events. He knew he wouldn't be effective today at Capsule, so he called in a sick day. This was the first sick day he had ever taken, but he needed today to recover from his emotional outbursts the day before.

Lying back down on his bed, he heard his stomach growl. Making his way to the kitchen, Trunks opened the fridge to see a bunch of containers filled with food with his name on it. He smiled, knowing his chibi had cooked for him. While eating he couldn't help but think of his boyfriend.

'I don't know why he rather be at work then here with me.' He sighed. 'Maybe he needs something busy to concentrate on. I don't blame him.' Closing his eyes, the image of Henry passed his mind. Rage filled him immediately, but he pushed it down as he got up, cleaned all the containers, putting them away, and going to his room to change into fresh clothes.

Driving into the nursing home parking lot, he shut off the engine of his car, got out of the car, and made his way inside the home. Walking up to the front desk, Trunks asked for Bunny and Henry Dublin.

"They are outside on the balcony. You may go see them," said the secretary.

"Thank you."

The couple heard footsteps and turned to see Trunks come out to meet them. He sat in the chair across from them.

"What bring you here Trunks?" asked Bunny.

"You know very well Grandma." His eyes went to Henry. "Your husband is going to turn himself in to jail."

"And why would I do that Trunks? I served my time. I'm more sorry then you know for what I've done," said Henry.

"If you don't turn yourself in, I won't be able to stop myself from killing you. You do deserve to die, but jail will have to do."

Bunny got up from her chair. "Henry is not going anywhere Trunks, but you will leave now and not come back. You're such a disgrace, lying with another man."

"You're one to talk. You're with a man who molested little kids, and you know what I think. I think you never loved Grandpa at all."

A hard slap came across his face. "How dare you? I loved my first husband. I always will, but it's time to move on with my life."

"I hope you two get exactly what you deserve."

Trunks stormed out of the home, got into his car, and drove out of the parking lot. Where he was going was anyone's guess. He ended up at the beach, sitting on the hood of his car, watching the ocean waves.

The evening breeze passed him but Trunks didn't feel anything. He was trying to let go of his boyfriend being hurt as a child, but it was hard. 'How am I supposed to live in a world where the man is allowed to exist for what he's done to Goten.' He sighed in frustration. 'If Goten got passed it, why can't I?'

He leaned back against his car just letting his eyes be hypnotized by the waves. He allowed his mind to think of simpler times as a kid with Goten, and he smiled. Closing his eyes, Trunks let the sounds of the ocean lull him to sleep and the memories of childhood fill him.

Goten loved animals and enjoyed his job immensely, but the animals were temporary distractions that he buried his time in. After bringing the dogs back to their owners from walking them, his shift was over and it was time to go home.

'Home. Where is home?' His lips began to quiver, but he swallowed those emotions down. 'I—I'm so sick of crying about things I can't change.' He sighed. 'But I want them to change. I want my mother to except me unconditionally but how can I make her understand?'

His feet had carried him to the beach where he spotted a familiar car. Walking around to the hood of the car, Goten smiled as his boyfriend slept on his car. He made his way onto the car lying beside Trunks, scooting his body, so his head rested on his chest while his arm went around Trunks' waist. As he closed his eyes, he felt Trunks' arm encompass his body.

"You're awake."

"I sensed you coming. So much for trying to surprise me anymore." Trunks looked down at the young man in his arms and smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Working with animals really raises my spirits but it's only until I leave."

"I thought you would have stayed at home."

"I didn't want to leave you, but I needed distract myself. I take you didn't go to work today."

"Nope I went to see my grandmother and Henry." He felt Goten stiffen in his arms. "Don't worry I didn't beat anyone up." He felt Goten relax. "I wanted to. I even demanded Henry to turn himself in."

"What did he say?"

"Basically he did the crime and he felt he did enough time for what he did. He says he's sorry for what he's done. The disturbing part is my grandma stands behind his decision."

"I guess Bunny fears being alone."

"I've never really thought about it, but I think you're right."

"I am? Wow this is a big moment for me. I just want to take it in." Goten laughed, and Trunks kissed his forehead.

Trunks moved and positioned his body, so they were face to face. Moving their faces towards each other, their lips met in a soft kiss. "We really need to get one place for the both of us."

"Yeah, it's kind of a pain going from your place to my place and vice versa so maybe we can choose one of our places to live at."

"I have a better idea chibi. We look for a brand new place of our own. You know a fresh start. A place where we can make new memories together."

"You are definitely a romantic Trunks."

"Don't tell my mom she'll be so proud." They both laughed. "So, what do you think of my idea?"

"It's a great idea Trunks." He kissed him on the cheek, then on his neck, and finally his lips before he pulled away and got off the car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Trunks got off the car.

"I thought we could get a bite to eat, and you could pay." He smiled.

"Sure, you know I live to feed your body." He took Goten's hand in his as they walked over to one of the restaurants across from the beach.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day was Goten's s day off, so he decided to swing by his brother's home. Trunks had gone to work, and he didn't want to be alone. Knocking on the door, he stood back as he heard footsteps coming.

"Goten, what a surprise come in." She stepped aside to let him in. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, it's my day off so I thought I'd come by and say hello."

"What happened between you, Trunks, and that Henry guy? I mean Trunks made quiet a scene, and I know he wouldn't do that unless something was wrong."

"It's nothing Videl really."

"Then why did you look so scared when you saw Henry?"

"I don't want to talk about it Videl."

"Did he hurt you?" She saw as Goten's eyes looked at her in surprise. "He did, didn't he?"

"Videl I—

"I guess you haven't told your parents and brother about it."

He sighed in defeat. "I was very young, he served his time, got out, and I went to therapy. It's over and done with."

"You're not going to tell them are you?"

"No, and you have to promise to keep this to yourself."

"Don't you think this is something they'd want to know about?"

"Please Videl, please!" He could tell she was struggling with this decision, and he understood she cared about him.

"Ok, but I don't like keeping things from your brother."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want to be pitied." He felt her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm glad you realized you needed to go to therapy to sort out what happened, and I'm glad you're ok."

He sighed. "I just wish Trunks could let it go."

"He loves you Goten. It just pains him to see you hurt."

"I know," he smiled. "Anyway, you want to hear some good news."

"Sure."

"Trunks and I are planning to get a place together."

"WHAT!" yelled a female voice.

They both turned to see Chichi and Goku with Gohan and Pan behind them. "Um, maybe I should go," said Goten.

"Congratulations Goten, I'm happy for you," said Videl.

"Thanks Videl." He walked passed his family and out the door.

He took a breath out when he got outside. He turned when he heard footsteps coming his way. "Goten."

"Hey dad."

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks dad," he smiled. "Do you think Gohan approves?"

"Well I think he's unsure of the idea but you know your brother supports you no matter what."

"Yeah, that does sound like Gohan. Well I'll see you around."

Goten took off to the sky and in the direction of the Briefs home.

Goten touched down in the Briefs' backyard as Trunks greeted him at the back door. They hugged briefly and then went inside the house to see Bulla and Uub bringing food to the table along with Bulma, who smiled at Goten's appearance.

"I'm glad you two could make it," said Bulma.

"We're glad to be here mother," said Trunks. "Goten would never pass up an opportunity of your cooking."

Goten's stomach growled as he blushed. "I guess my stomach agrees with you," he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Everyone just sit down. I'll go get Vegeta," said Bulma as she made her way outside to the gravity room.

Bulma entered the gravity room platform, which had the normal gravity of earth. She watched her mate move and was mesmerized by it. When she realized he had discovered her watching him, a blush came to her face.

"Dinner's ready."

When Vegeta walked up to her with want in his eyes, Bulma felt her heart pounding hard. He had her against the wall as her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They started kissing passionately as Vegeta brought her legs around his waist and lowered her to the floor, never breaking their kisses.

"They're not coming out anytime soon are they?" asked Uub as the Briefs kids laughed.

"Nope, they'll be in there for a few hours," said Bulla as Trunks smiled.

"So, do we wait for them to eat because I'm starving?" asked Goten.

"No lets eat. You're not the only one who's hungry," said Trunks.

After dinner Goten helped pack the remaining food and put it in the fridge while Uub helped Bulla with the dishes. When they were all done, they decided to take a walk in the city and leave the house to the lovebirds.

Goten was deep in thought, wondering if Videl would keep her promise. 'I trust her, but I don't if she can keep this from Gohan. Kami what was I thinking admitting that to her.' A hand came to his shoulder for the second time today.

"Hey man, are you ok?" asked Uub.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Do you even realize we're getting ice cream?"

"Wow I must have been more deep in thought then I thought."

Trunks handed Goten his vanilla cone while holding his chocolate cone. "Are you all right?" Goten walked ahead of the threesome, but Trunks caught up to him. "What's going on?"

"Videl knows."

"And you're worried she'll tell your family."

"I don't know if I could handle it."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"My mom would cry and proclaim it's all her fault what happened to me, Gohan would be angry as well as dad, and they'd feel sorry for me. I don't need that. I just got passed what happened to me."

"I'm not convinced Goten."

"I used to have nightmares. I don't anymore. I just—

"It's ok." He took Goten in his arms. "It's going to be ok." Goten cried.

Goten had brought them both to a deserted place where flowers surrounded him and Trunks. Trunks felt his boyfriend still holding onto him tightly, but he was not crying anymore. All he could do was stare out into the fields of flowers while Trunks looked at him.

"You said if I wanted to get loss, you wanted me to take you with me."

"What is this place? Are we even on Earth?"

"Yes we're on earth and I came on this place by accident but it always seems to calm me down."

"It's beautiful," Trunks smiled. "I guess it makes sense though."

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"Well you're beautiful so it only makes since that you would come upon a place that's the same way." Trunks watched him blush as he moved his hand to his cheek and then suddenly dropped it.

"Trunks?"

"You can't keep running away Goten. You have to deal with what's going on in your life." Goten attempted to come out of his boyfriend's embrace, but he was surprised when Trunks pulled him tightly against him. "I care about you chibi, and I'm with you no matter what. I just can't stand you keeping everything inside." Trunks let go of his boyfriend some. "You need to tell your family what happened to you."

This time he let Goten go out of his arms until there was some distance between them. "It's my decision Trunks, and I don't want to. Why can't you just respect that?"

"Because they love and care about you. They deserve to comfort you and be there for you."

"I—I don't want it, I don't deserve it. I put my mom through so much. It didn't help that I reminded her of my dad."

"It's not YOUR fault Goten, none of it is. You're innocent in all of it."

"Then why do I feel so bad all the time, huh TRUNKS?" He asked with desperation in his voice that Trunks had never seen before.

"You're a good, innocent person Goten and sometimes people take advantage of that part of you. That's why your mom's words hurt you so much, and that's why that monster hurt you but you were young then and didn't know any better."

"So, you're saying I need to change?"

"No, I'm saying those qualities in you are what make you who you are. Don't change them just be smarter about future situations you're in."

"You're right," Goten laughed. "Though I shouldn't be surprised." He wiped the tears on his cheek away. "I should tell my family." He watched Trunks smile at him as he put his hand on his shoulder and was about to use IT technique until Trunks stopped him. "What is it?"

Trunks smirked. "We don't have to go right away, do we?"

"Why, what did you want to—oh?"

They separated their lips in order to breathe as they lied in the filed of flowers. They smiled at each other as Trunks held his boyfriend close. "Great idea, right?"

"Ye—yeah I feel so much better." He kissed Trunks on the cheek. "I love you Trunks."

"I love you to Goten." He nuzzled his neck before kissing the tender spot where he marked him as his potential Saiyan mate, causing his chibi to moan.

The sun was setting as the two demi-saiyan reappeared in the kitchen of Goten's childhood home. Chichi was startled by their surprise appearance while Goku was just concerned about why they were here so late.

"Goten, what's going on son?" asked Goku.

"Dad, could you go get Gohan? He needs to hear this."

Goku came through the door with a confused and sleepy Gohan. "Dad told me you wanted to tell us something."

"I'm sorry for waking you Gohan, but I really need to get this off my chest."

"And HE had to be here because?" Chichi glared at Trunks who stood his ground with her.

"I love him, and he's the one that convinced me to tell you what I'm about to say."

He felt Trunks behind him. Not just his presence but he could feel Trunks' feelings pour into him, making him more sure about what he was going to tell his family.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it. When I was four, an older man molested me. He was caught a few days later when he raped and murdered a girl and served his time, got out, and he hasn't committed a crime since."

The room was deathly quiet after his confession. He risked a look at his family who were trying to wrap their heads around what he had said. Trunks' hand lied on his shoulder. "Should we just go?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"Wait a few minutes."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Gohan.

"I was four. I didn't know how to explain to you and mom what happened. I thought about it when I was a little older, but I felt ashamed that I let him take advantage of me. I saw a therapist at college, and I've been seeing a therapist recently."

"I'm glad you're taking care of yourself son," said Goku as he brought him into a hug, which Goten buried himself in. He felt safe in the arms of the Earth's hero.

"I—I love you dad."

"I love you to Goten."

They broke from their hug, for Goten to find himself in the arms of his big brother, who had helped his mother raise him. "What's the name of this guy?"

"Why do you want to know Gohan?"

"Cause I want to kill him for what he did." Goten was surprised by the anger behind his brother's words as he pulled away.

"That's what I wanted to do to Gohan," said Trunks.

"Trunks! Not helping," Goten said as he separated from his brother. "Killing him won't solve anything you know that better than anyone Gohan."

"Goten's right Gohan. No matter how much we might want to kill him. We don't resort to killing humans," said Goku.

"To HELL with that," said Chichi. "I'm human. I'll kill him. Goten, you just tell me and I won't hesitate." Goku, Gohan, and Trunks smiled sadly.

"Mom, I don't want you to go to jail for me."

"I—I can't believe I let this happen. You were only four years old. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Mom, please don't do this to yourself. It's no one's fault but his."

She took him in her arms. "I love you so much Goten."

Chichi invited Goten and Trunks to stay the night because of how late it was. They accepted and parted to separate rooms, which Trunks didn't like, but he respected the rules that Chichi laid down for them even if he didn't agree with them.

He had to admit it was hard sleeping alone without his boyfriend's warm body to hold on to, but he guessed he could survive for one night. He was wrong. He was tossing and turning so much that he woke himself up.

'He's right next-door. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to get some sleep.' But he couldn't. Sitting up in bed, Trunks sensed all the energies were asleep so he quietly slipped out of the guest room and walked into Goten's childhood room, where his boyfriend appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"Trunks," the raven-haired man whispered as he sat up in bed, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm clear about your mom's rules, but I can't sleep without you beside me. Believe me I've been trying to."

Goten lifted the covers for Trunks to come and join him. When Trunks was lying beside him, right away he put his arms around his boyfriend. Goten could hear him sigh in contentment. "You feel better now?" he asked as he ran his finger through his lavender locks.

"Yeah, much better." Trunks buried his face in his boyfriend's neck as he took in his scent, which made Goten giggle. Trunks smirked. "I forgot you were ticklish there."

"Trunks, you wouldn't dare? My parents are in the next room."

"No," he kissed his cheek, "I was just messing with you." He smiled.

"So?" Goten smirked, "that's how you want to play it?" He shifted in his bed, so he was facing his boyfriend. His hand rested dangerously close to his clothed manhood.

"Goten," he started to breath heavy as he looked at him with lust in his eyes, "you don't want to do this."

"Oh," he smiled, "but I do." He stroked the bare skin right next to where Trunks' short began.

Trunks buried his face in one of the pillows to try and muffle the sounds threatening to come out of his mouth. He could feel Goten burry his fingertips in the skin of his thigh, driving him over the edge with pleasure as he drew blood. When Goten licked up the marks he created, Trunks' eyes dilated, and his breathing was heavy. He looked down to watch Goten kiss the skin with his mouth, leaving a wet trail.

Trunks just lost it at this point as he grabbed Goten and flipped them, so Goten was below him, pinned by his wrists with Trunks' hands. "You—you were warned chibi. Prepare to face the consequences of your actions."

Goten was excited but at the back of his mind, he knew he didn't want to be caught by his parents in bed with Trunks in a compromising position. He looked up into Trunks' eyes to see passion, lust, and love. It was all for him and the way he made him feel. "Trunks, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you excited but you started it."

"And I'm going to end it."

"Trunks, what are—mmphh?" He was interrupted by a passionate, rough kiss to the lips as he entered his mouth with his tongue. His hands meanwhile moved under Goten's shirt to caress the skin hard with his fingers. When his fingers penetrated the skin on his back, he hissed before he let out a moan. Trunks pressed his fingers back into the wound, causing Goten to cry out louder then he thought. He saw the smirk on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

It was morning as Goten rolled over on his bed, reaching his hand out to his boyfriend who was missing. Sitting up in his bed, he heard the shower running and then relaxed and got more comfortable. Closing his eyes again, he heard the water turn off, and heard footsteps coming towards him.

Opening his eyes, Goten was blown away by the beauty of his boyfriend standing before him, dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He blushed as he quickly covered his hard on with his pillow.

Trunks smirked as he jumped on the bed, laying his head on the pillow that was covering his boyfriend's arousal. Goten leaned down and captured Trunks' lips with his own as his hands ran over Trunks' arms until they landed on his chest. He moved his lips from Trunks' to his neck as he licked the wound he had made with his mouth.

Trunks closed his as he felt everything his boyfriend was doing to him until all of a sudden he stopped. Opening his eyes and looking up at Goten, he realized something was going on in his mind. Moving from his position on the bed, Trunks sat up beside him. "What's on your mind chibi?"

Goten said nothing as he laid Trunks from his sitting up position to lying flat on his back on the bed. Trunks watched his boyfriend in curiosity as Goten lowered his body, his eyes on the towel wrapped around Trunks' waist. Before Trunks could protest to remind him they could be caught, Goten removed the towel and started to suck on him, making Trunks grip one hand in the bed sheets and the other over his mouth to prevent from being heard.

The harder Goten sucked Trunks with his mouth the harder it got for Trunks to keep his hand over his mouth. A part of him just watched to shout how good Goten's mouth was on him but he didn't want them to be interrupted. He arched his body, so he good get Goten mouth further into him.

Trunks felt himself close to orgasm, and he could sense Goten new this to as he spilled out into his boyfriend's mouth. Trunks watched as Goten swallowed his essence whole in his mouth. Moving his mouth from out of Trunks, Trunks still kept his eyes on him as Goten licked the remaining essence from his lips.

Goten took the towel from the floor and wrapped back around Trunks. He could see and feel how happy Trunks was and at the same time how impressed and exhausted he was. He leaned into him and kissed him on the forehead as he blushed. "So, how did I do?"

"Tha—that was amazing Goten but dangerous on your part. You should be thankful I put my hand over my mouth or else your parents would have been here so fast."

"I know. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"And everything I will do for you in the future." Trunks kissed him on the cheek.

"Goten! Trunks! Breakfast! Yelled Chichi.

"Well," Goten smiled, "you better get cleaned up." Goten laughed as he made his way to his closet, got dressed, and made his way downstairs.

Trunks shook his head and laughed as he made his way into Goten's shower, cleaning off the stickiness between his legs. After he washed, he went through Goten's draw of leftover clothes, found something that fit him, and dressed. Before he left the room, he looked it over, remembering the memories he shared with Goten.

Trunks came downstairs to see the whole Son family sitting around the table eating and talking to each other. He noticed an empty chair next to his boyfriend and thought how sweet it was that he was always thinking about him.

Sitting down, Trunks saw all ready plated food for him, which he was grateful for because he knew Goku wouldn't hesitate to finish everything on the table if it wasn't being eaten. Trunks looked up from his plate to Goten who smiled at him, and he couldn't help but kiss him briefly on the lips before he dug into the delicious food before him.

Goten was surprised by his public display of affection at the table, especially since his family had been watching the two of them. A blush formed on his face as he heard his niece laugh.

"So, " said Videl, "did you tell everyone else about the good news?" She smiled at Goten.

"What's she talking about Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Well Trunks and I have decided to move in together."

"That's great son," said Goku.

"Thanks dad."

"I hope you two can put up with each other," said Gohan as he smiled. "I remember when Videl and I got our own place together after we married, we drove each other crazy at first with all our routines but we learned how co-exist together."

"Yeah I remember that," said Goten. "The neighbors complained about an arguing couple a few houses away from here."

"Then mom came over to remedy the situation," said Gohan.

"The neighbors never heard loud arguing from your house again the end," said Goten as Gohan laughed.

Videl was happy about her husband and Goten bonding again. She smiled and then noticed Chichi and Goku were missing from the table. Trunks realized this to and frowned. He was trying to think of where Chichi was coming from, and he was finding it hard to be sympathetic about her point of view. He didn't even know why Goten tried but then he smiled realizing it was Goten's big heart, which still had love for Chichi because she was his mother.

"Don't worry about Chichi," said Videl. "All that should matter is your happiness."

"My mom's right uncle Goten," said Pan. "You can't just let what she think about your life take over what's really important to you."

"I know," said Goten, "but she's my mother. I just—He was interrupted by his big brother's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Goten. I know this is hard for you." Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's not fair. I hate that she feels the way she does, but it's time for you to let go of her opinions. It's time for you to be happy with Trunks."

"Gohan," he said as his eyes turned glassy. "I—Gohan took his little brother into his arms and held him as he cried. "I—I'm so tired of crying. I don't want to cry anymore."

His pain tore at Trunks' heartstrings, but he kept it together. If it was one thing his father had taught him, it was how to keep a straight face even if you're dying inside. Yet he found it harder to keep his emotions controlled when it came to Goten's emotions.

Trunks needed some air as he got up from the table and made his way outside. Leaning against the house, Trunks took a deep breath in and then out as Pan came outside.

"It's going to be ok Trunks. He may not have my grandma on his side, but he's got so many other people."

"I just don't know if it's going to be enough. I mean this is his mother we're talking about. She carried him and took care of him. It's hard to walk away from that. I know it would be for me."

"Your mom and my grandma are different people Trunks."

"Yeah, I can see that yet somehow she managed to raise two good sons."

"I think some of that has to do with grandpa too. Even if he wasn't around all the time, my dad and uncle have the biggest hearts I've ever known."

"That's true."

Videl came outside to see her daughter and Trunks talking. "Is everything ok out here?" she asked.

"Yeah mom everything's ok," said Pan.

"How's Goten?" he asked Videl.

Goten came outside along with his brother with a smile on his face, which Trunks was glad to see. Goten came up to Trunks, took his hand, and looked into his eyes. Trunks could feel his heart racing. "Lets find a home together and be happy."

Trunks hugged his boyfriend tight. "Sounds good to me chibi."

They turned to Gohan, Videl, and Pan, said their goodbyes, and took off into the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

They looked at many places in the city, but Trunks could tell that's not where his heart really wanted to be. An idea suddenly struck him and he smiled, thinking it was the best idea yet.

They looked all day and decided they would try looking another time, which was fine with Trunks. They ended up back at Goten's place, lying comfortably in his bed, holding each other in nothing but boxers.

Trunks started to plant wet kisses on Goten's torso, making it hard for the raven-haired demi-saiyan to breathe correctly. Soon he found Trunks on top of him, running his hands along the crevices of his torso as he started to create many bruises with his mouth on his boyfriend's pale, white skin.

Goten was in a complete state of bliss and then he felt Trunks' lips just before the hem of his boxer shorts. A part of him wanted Trunks to so badly rip off his shorts and take him in his mouth but the other was hesitant because what he had been through but this was Trunks. He knew Trunks would never hurt him.

Trunks moved from where he was and lied right back beside Goten, putting his arm around him. He didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into anything he wasn't ready for but when he saw Goten's take his boxers off, Trunks got excited at the naked man before him. "Beautiful," Trunks said before he lowered himself between Goten's legs.

When Trunks swallowed him with his mouth, Goten gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. He could feel the heat that surrounded his length and all he wanted was Trunks took go deeper. Sucking Goten harder, the raven-haired man moaned and brought his around Trunks.


	26. Chapter 26

Trunks had taken his break at work to get started on his idea to give his lover what he knew he wanted. Making his way to the lab, he got started on the capsule house by sketching out some plans. When he finished doing that, he collected everything he knew he would need to make this house possible. Afterwards Trunks knew he would need a bigger space to get started on building.

His break was over, and he got back to work. He felt himself smiling so much that he thought it would get stuck that way. A knock came to the door as he just finished his last piece of work for the day. Sitting back in his chair, he said, "Come in." His guest surprised him. "Father, what brings you here?" he asked as he stood from his chair.

"Are you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, do you want to take a walk or something?"

The evening breeze felt good on Trunks' face. Trunks closed his eyes and opened them to see a look on his father's face he hadn't seen before. They walked in the park and took a seat on a bench under a tree.

"So, what's going on with you?"

"Are you sure you're ready to bond completely with Goten?"

"I have no doubts father. I love him. I want to be bonded to him for the rest of my life."

"Then there's nothing more to discuss. Just that I thought this day would never come, for you" Vegeta smirked.

"And Bulla?"

"Honestly I hoped I would be long dead before she bonded."

Trunks laughed. "I know it's hard to let go sometimes."

"And you know this how?"

"It's hard for Goten to let go of his mother's opinions of what his life should be, but I think he's making a lot of progress."

"I've never told you this, but it was hard for me to accept your mother's pregnancy with you. Once you were born, I kept my distance. Then when I tried to get close the only way I could was through fighting, making you a strong saiyan. Still, it wasn't enough. We've come along way son, and I'm proud of you and the saiyan and man you've become."

"I would think some of that had has to do with mom, Goten and you believe it or not."

"Any luck finding a place?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You sister dragged me and her mate shopping to carry her bags. I saw you and Goten on our way out of the mall."

"Did you tell mom by any chance?"

"Yes, and she wanted to talk to you about some places in the city."

"I have an idea of my own actually, so I wouldn't be needing mom's help house hunting."

"You know you're mother will be broken hearted," Vegeta smirked.

"She'll be ok dad when I tell her. I just want to make it a surprise for Goten."

"You are a romantic like your mother." He smiled.

"I can see how happy she makes you." He felt his father's arm around him as they got up and headed home.

Vegeta headed right to the gravity room as Trunks made his way into the kitchen to see a figure bent over the stove, taking something out of it. Getting a closer look, Trunks saw the figure stand up with a roast in their hands, and he smiled, looking at his boyfriend in a chef hat and an apron that said kiss the cook.

"Well it looks like someone's been busy. What's the special occasion?"

Goten was surprised by Trunks but thankfully was able to put the roast down before he accidentally dropped it. "My mom called me and said she wanted to have dinner with your family tonight. Your mom was helping me cook, but she disappeared somewhere."

Trunks smiled. "My dad's home. I'm sure that has something to do with it."

"Really? They can't keep their hands off each other for even a second."

"Not as long as I've known them."

"Well I'm almost done anyway. I just have to clean up the kitchen, set the table, and shower." He said as he took out for some foil and brought it around the roast to cover it to keep it warm.

"You really want things to be perfect tonight don't you?"

"Well I've never cooked for my mother before it would be a nice surprise." He saw Trunks frown. "What's wrong Trunks?"

"You work too hard to get your mother's approval Goten. I'm just worried you won't be able to let go and let yourself be happy for what you've decided for your life."

"I just want—He felt Trunks' hands on either side of his face.

"I love you so much. You're perfect just the way you are, the way you really want to be inside. I want you to be happy. It's the most important thing to me, and I know you're not going to be happy trying to prove something to your mom."

Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks and smiled. "I love you to Trunks, and," he sighed, "you're right again. Don't you hate being right?"

"No and besides I know you so well."

"I just wish you weren't the one trying to pick up the pieces all the time."

"Well it's been a while since I needed you to pick the pieces of my life."

They came out of each other's arms and smiled. "You always make me feel better."

"Well you know there ARE other ways I can make you feel better but I'm sure you don't want to do anything like that with your family coming over soon and everything."

Goten kissed Trunks on the lips and then stepped back from him and smiled. "Thanks for understanding." He took off upstairs to take a shower.

Leaving Trunks with the mess in the kitchen, the lavender-haired man decided to clean up for him as Bulma came back into the room. She decided to help her son with the dirty dishes.

"Goten wondered why you abandoned him," said Trunks.

Bulma smiled. "Sorry I kind of got distracted by another one of my projects."

"Is that what you're calling dad these days?"

"Now son don't talk that way with your mother," said Vegeta.

"Fine but I hope you two can try to resist each other at dinner tonight." Trunks smirked as he made his way upstairs.

He heard the shower still running and felt his urges running wild inside him.

Goten came out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and grabbed his watch. Looking at it, he realized he had an hour until his family showed up. He stopped himself before he went all berserk. He shook his head. 'What am I doing? Trunks is right. I'm sure he'll love to hear that again.'

He leaned his hands against the counter, looking into the mirror of condensation. 'All my energy has gone into trying to please my mother, which obviously is never going to happen. I need to accept my life the way I chose it. I'm happy. I don't need her anymore to put me down and tell me what a waste I am.' He smiled. A sense of relief washed over him and he felt his body finally able to relax.

Walking out of the bathroom and into his boyfriend's old room, he went into Trunks' closet, dropped his towel, and began looking for something he wanted to wear. Not something his mother would want him to wear. When he had the clothes he wanted to wear in his hands, he felt another pair of hands sneak their way around his waist, pressing him against a warm body.

"What are you doing in my closet chibi?" Trunks said in his ear.

"I jus—just needed some clothes. I didn't bring any with me."

"I know what you need chibi," Trunks said as he kissed down his neck.

Goten decided it wasn't enough as he turned to face Trunks' while his arms were still around him and kissed him roughly on the lips while his bare leg rubbed against Trunks' clothed leg.

Trunks' hands slipped from around his boyfriend's waist to his butt, and he squeezed it, earning a surprise squeak from Goten as they ended their kiss. "I really thought you would have seen that coming." He smirked.

"Well it's not like I knew you were going to find me in your closet and start to sexually harass me."

"I didn't see you try and stop me when your leg rubbed up against mine." He smirked.

"Hey I was just following my instincts."

"Sure use that as an excuse. Just know I know you want me as bad as I want you. You just have better restraint then I do."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Take it anyway you want and you should probably get dressed or I can love you in my closet. It's your choice chibi."

Goten smiled at him as he put on his clothes. "I'd rather not do it in your closet because someone could come up here and find us. I don't want to be interrupted when we're together and besides we're going to need more than," he looked at his watch, "thirty minutes to do what we want to do. I'd rather not rush."

"That's practical. I'm impressed."

"You should be. You're rubbing off on me."

"And I'll continue to rub off on you later and until the end of time."

"Gee aren't you sweet."

"Believe it or not I have these rare occasions where I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"I believe it," Goten smirked.

The doorbell rang, and the two men made their way downstairs.

Bulma opened the door, letting the Son family inside. Goten was happy to see them but as he looked at his mother, he couldn't read her face, which worried him. He could sense Trunks looking at him with worry, but he leaned and kissed him on the cheek before greeting his family.

Trunks reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out the capsule that held the home the two would be living in very soon. He had worked so hard on it, spending nights at the lab and with a construction team to get everything perfect. 'He deserves it after all he's been through lately.' Putting the capsule back in his pocket, he noticed him and his father were the only ones in the living room.

"Dad?"

"Are you coming son?"

"Yeah uh just got distracted by something."

They joined their family and Goten's in the dinning room as Bulma and Goten brought in the food they had prepared hours before for this occasion. Bulma noticed how surprised by all the food and how good it looked. "Believe it or not Goten made all this food," she said.

"Wait a minute, you could cook all this time and I was stuck cooking?" asked Videl.

"Well I did take some cooking classes at college but I was just starting. I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone with my cooking."

"I think it's a nice think that uncle Goten cooked for us," she smiled.

"Thanks Pan," he smiled.

"Yeah I'm impressed especially since when you were little you almost burnt the house down," said Gohan.

"Trunks was there to," said Goten.

"Gee thanks for throwing me under the bus chibi," Trunks smiled.

"No problem."

"Can we eat now," whined Goku.

Goten laughed. "Sure dad, everyone dig in there's plenty."

While conversation was going on, Goten wondered what had brought his mother here. His eyes went to hers to notice she was staring back at him. A lot of emotions were going on in her eyes, pain, regret, disappointment, and love. He smiled at her and all she could do was get up from the table, excuse herself, and walk out of the room. Goten did the same thing and followed her outside to the backyard.

"Mom, you set this up so what is it you wanted to say?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Goten, you know I don't agree with what you're doing."

"I know mom, but you think you could still love me?"

"I'll always love you sweetie. You're my son."

Goten buried his face in his mother's shoulder as he cried. He felt her arms around him and finally felt his mother's love surround him. She was crying to as she held him tight.

A pair of blue eyes witnessed the touching scene and smiled. Trunks was happy Chichi and Goten were able to reconcile. Bulma came up behind her son and smiled. "So, they're finally on the right track."

"I knew he wouldn't feel completely happy without knowing how much she cared about him despite the life he's chosen." Bulma knew he had something to do with it.

After Goten and Chichi came back inside and joined their family and friends to finish dinner, the two families hung out in the living room as Bulma put in some home videos. A lot of laughter and awes went around the room as well as embarrassed looks.

An image popped up on the screen of Bulma holding baby Trunks up against the glass screen of where all the newborn babies were kept. They were looking in on a sleeping Goten who yawned, earning awe from his niece, making the raven-haired man blush.

"Look Trunks there's you're new playmate Goten." She looked at her son. "Say hi Goten."

Trunks was just mesmerized by the little raven-haired newborn that he pressed his face against the glass as well as his hands and then suddenly Goten's eyes opened, looking directly at the lavender-haired baby and smiled the infamous Son grin before he said his first word, "Trunks."

They all looked at Goten who blushed for the second time tonight. "What?" he said.

"I guess we shouldn't be too surprised by this," said Bulla.

"I know what you mean. A year before my little brother was born Trunks' first word was chibi," said Gohan.

The eyes shifted from Goten to Trunks whose turn it was to be blushed. "You know I'm starting to think you all feed off embarrassment," said Trunks as he smiled, turning off the TV before walking off.

Goten found Trunks in the backyard under a tree facing away from the sliding door. Goten joined him and smiled when he saw a smile forming on Trunks' face. "What are you thinking?"

"You're going to think it's crazy."

"Tell me anyway."

"I remember saying my first word and then after I did, I had this feeling someone special would enter my life a year later."

"That's not crazy. Didn't Vegeta say saiyans dream about who they're destined to be with before they mate with them?"

"Yeah, it's rare I remember my dad saying. Only true mates had that ability. He told me there was only one historical record of true saiyan mates on planet Vegeta."

"Really, who?"

Trunks smiled. "King Vegeta and his wife. My dad said she died giving birth to him. My grandfather took it hard. Afterwards, the king turned into a ruthless, cold killer, taking over planets, destroying a lot of races. He then turned my dad into the same kind of sayain."

"That's horrible." Goten's eyes held so much sympathy for the races that died at the hands of his grand father but then he smiled.

"What is it chibi?"

"You think finding true mates is inherited?"

"You mean because my mom found my dad, Bulla found Uub, and I found you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe." Trunks leaned his head on Goten's shoulder and smiled with excitement on his face. "Anyway I have a big surprise for you."

"What is it Trunks?"

Everyone joined Trunks in a beautiful, green field, wondering what was about to happen. Although the beauty of nature distracted Goten, he was the first to speak. "Hey Trunks, what are you up to?" he smiled.

"Well I was only going to share this with you for now and tell our families later but what better time then now since we're all here."

Trunks took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it into the perfect spot. What appeared surprised everyone but no one could top Goten's surprise. It was a Capsule home, which was a bit bigger then the ones he usually created, but this was a special home.

"I know your heart wasn't living in the city together, so I did the next best thing. I designed a capsule home we can live in. It has everything you like. I'm positive about it because I know you so well, so I thought we could live here in the forest. This spot is the best I could find, and it has a nice view of the mountains."

"What are you a real estate agent or something?" asked Gohan as his daughter laughed.

"I'm very multi-talented." Trunks smiled. "Your brother can attest to that." He smirked.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed while blushing as his boyfriend put his arm around him.

"So what do you think chibi?" he asked seriously.

"I think I want to see the inside before I answer your question."

"Fair enough." Trunks let everyone inside while he stayed outside, admiring the beautiful view before him.

Goten came out of the house to see his boyfriend leaning up against a tree, smiling as he looked at his chibi. "So—Before he could say anymore, Goten knocked them both over onto the ground where he gave Trunks many kisses all over his face and neck.

Trunks was surprised but continued to let his boyfriend shower him with kisses as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing him tightly up against him, hearing his chibi moan at the close contact. When Trunks grinded against him, Goten arched to meet him.

"Trunks!"

Trunks smiled down at the beautiful man below him as he cupped his cheek. Leaning in, Trunks captured his lips with Goten's in a sweet kiss before pulling away to see how clouded his eyes had become. "I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."

"So, I'm guessing you love it?"

"It's amazing. I can't believe you did this for us. It's so thoughtful of you."

"We deserve it so much. We deserve to be happy in our own home where," he gave his boyfriend a dirty smirk, " we can make our own memories together."

"Oh," he acted all innocent in his face, "what kind of memories?"

"Even if your innocence is sexy, I know you know what I'm saying."

"Nothing gets passed you." He pecked Trunks on the lips before lying back down on the grass with Trunks right beside him, holding him close under the shaded tree. "I have to admit you picked a nice spot."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He smirked proudly.

"Don't get cocky on me Briefs."


	27. Chapter 27

Goten had just got home from his job on Friday evening as he smiled. 'I have a home.' He almost got chocked up about it. He loved coming back here because it meant he was coming home to the one person who understood him and loved him for who he was. 'I can't ask for anything better.'

An idea suddenly came to Goten as he smirked. 'Trunks has done so much for me. It's time to pay him back.'

Goten made his way to the bedroom, stripped his clothes off, wrapped his soft, plush white robe around him, and started to make the room romantic with candles and perfumes. Afterwards he got on the bed, took off his robe, and waited for Trunks to get home. 'It should be any second now.' He couldn't help but feel excited.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" he yelled.

"Goten, where are you?" asked a female voice.

'Oh shit it's my mother."

He quickly got up, put on his robe, blew out all the candles, and made his way into the living room to see his mother who looked curiously at him. "Were you in the middle of something?"

"I was just going to take shower."

"Oh," her voice and body relaxed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well," she said with a bag in her hand, "I thought I'd come by and make you dinner."

"That's sweet of you mom, but you know I can cook."

"I know, but we hardly spend time together anymore so shower and get dressed. I'll start dinner."

"O—ok mom thanks."

After his shower, he came out of his bedroom to see his mother cooking while talking to Trunks. He was surprised. 'No yelling or arguing, something's definitely up.'

Their head both turned to him with smiles, making him even more nervous then he was all ready as he thought about his mom almost walking into his bedroom to find him in a questionable position.

Goten sat next to Trunks at the table while his mother was still cooking. "What were you two talking about peaceably?"

"I was just saying how moved I was by him doing this for you. Giving you a place to live. I'm just surprised Trunks would go this kind of length for anyone," said Chichi.

"He's not just anyone Chichi," Trunks said seriously.

Goten was touched and blushing but could tell his mother was yet again surprised by his boyfriend. "You are a charmer that's for sure Trunks. I believe that's how your mother got Vegeta," said Chichi."

"That's what my mother tells me," said Trunks said as he smiled.

"And what does your father say?"

Trunks laughed. "He says she couldn't resist him."

"That does sound like Vegeta all right," said Goten.

Chichi set everything down on the table with the help of her son and Trunks and then they sat down and ate. She could see the smiles on their faces as they swallowed what she cooked. It always gave her great joy when others enjoyed her cooking, especially her family and friends.

After Chichi left, Trunks and Goten washed the dishes and then Trunks went into the bedroom to change into clean clothes but not before noticing all the unlit candles and the smell of lavender perfume. "Hey Goten!" Trunks shouted as his boyfriend came into the bedroom.

"Yeah Trunks."

"The candles, the perfume, and the robe on the bed. Were you planning something for when I got home?" Trunks smirked.

Goten's face blushed so red. "I—I was, and I thought you were the one coming through the door. As soon as I heard my mother's voice, I blew out the candles and the came out the door in a robe."

"Oh my kami it would have been hilarious if she—

"Don't finish that sentence Trunks. You think I'm not embarrassed enough?"

"I think it's so nice you wanted to surprise me that way."

"Well I'm not very well going to do anything like that again. I swear my life passed before my eyes."

"Now, you're just being dramatic chibi."

"Well how would feel if you were in my spot?"

"Probably more embarrassed because she's not my mother."

Goten sat down on the bed as Trunks went into the bathroom. He thought Trunks was just going to shower and change into clean clothes accept he never heard the shower turn on. He heard Trunks come out of the bathroom. When he looked up, his mouth dropped at the sight before him. Trunks was standing naked before him and then he sat on Goten's lap, wrapping his legs around the raven-haired man's waist before kissing him passionately on the lips while Goten's wrapped his arms around Trunks' waist.

Pulling away from his boyfriend's lips, Trunks smirked as he pushed Goten flat on his back while his hands worked on unbuttoning Goten's pants while Goten took off his own shirt. He felt his pants come off along with his boxers and then Trunks pressing up against him, grinding their bodies together.

"Tru—Trunks!" Goten moaned as he arched his back to meet with every grind.

Grabbing Goten's hips, Trunks stopped grinding their bodies together and swallowed his boyfriend's length in his mouth. He heard all the beautiful sounds that came out of his chibi's mouth, which only spurred him on to suck faster and faster, sending Goten over the edge as he spilled into Trunks' mouth.

Removing his mouth from Goten, he heard the raven-haired man whimper before trying to catch his breath. "O! Oh! Kami your mouth." Goten smiled as Trunks smirked.

"Like I said, I'm multi-talented." Trunks lied on top of Goten as Goten ran his fingers through Trunks' soft, lavender hair and then down his bare back. He stroked the skin with his fingers, making Trunks purr. "Loo—looks like I'm not the only one who's talented. Kami! That feels so good."

Goten smiled before his hand wandered lower to his butt, bringing his finger down the crack before entering one of his fingers inside him, hearing Trunks whimper in pain as he buried his face in his neck. "Trunks?"

"Ke—keep going ch—chibi, I'm fine."

Moving his finger inside him, Trunks found ecstasy and screamed out in pleasure Goten's name, which made Goten blush but encouraged him further. Watching Trunks writhe on top of him turned him on.

Goten could feel Trunks breathing hard on top of him when Goten pulled his finger from out of him. He could feel the sweat on Trunks' back as he pressed his hand to it. "G—go—goten."

Goten smiled as he kissed Trunks tenderly on the forehead. "Yes Trunks," he said as Trunks managed to lift his head to face him.

"Ar—are you sure you haven't had sex before?" He watched as his chibi blushed again.

"No, I guess it's just instinct on my part."

Trunks looked Goten directly into his eyes when he trailed kisses from his torso to the pubic hair. Grazing his teeth over the hair, Goten groaned and then when Trunks' finger explored inside of his chibi, Goten let out a painful hiss, then whimper before tears came down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Goten, I know it's painful, but pleasure will come."

Goten nodded and then suddenly that pleasure Trunks was talking about came, and he swore he felt so high at what Trunks' finger was doing to his insides. "Oh! OH! TRUNKS! FASTER!"

Trunks was pleasantly surprised by how much Goten needed him inside him. "I'll do better then that chibi," he said as he moved his finger out of Goten.

Goten lifted his head to see Trunks position himself to enter him. Trunks looked at him before sliding Goten's legs over his shoulder as he entered him. "Relax chibi, you'll feel pleasure soon I promise." All his raven-haired companion can do was nod. "Just focus on me."

"O—ok."

Trunks started to move at a faster pace inside his lover who started to feel his virgin walls break as Trunks plunged into with such need that Goten moan as he arched his head back and scooting closer to his boyfriend until Goten's legs were wrapped around him. Trunks groaned at the friction between the two of them.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" was the only thing the raven-haired man could manage out of his mouth.

Trunks felt Goten's orgasm was about to come, so he came out and plunged back into him as Goten's seed spilled over onto the bed and onto Trunks' stomach. Goten lied back down on the bed smiling as his breathing started to return to normal. He felt Trunks remove himself from inside his exhausted lover and whimpered at the loss of heat.

Trunks was laid beside his happy lover, taking him into his arms as he kissed his cheeks, ears, forehead, and then his lips. Starring into his chibi's eyes, he saw the seven-year-old boy he had grew up with. His warm smile, his innocent face, and his presence felt the same.

"I love you Gotten."

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he laid his head on his chest. He felt Trunks' hand on his back, kneading the skin, causing his young lover to growl.

"Now that's a sound I've never heard before." Trunks smirked.

"Me neither." He kissed his chest as his hand massaged his torso.

"So, you're ok? How do your insides feel?"

"I'm happy, which I know you can tell. As for my insides, I'm all intact but I'm kind of sore." Goten closed his eyes.

"That's normal." Trunks sensed his lover slipping into sleep, so he followed.


	28. Chapter 28

Goten was the first to wake up, realizing it was the weekend. He smiled, as his gaze looked over the beautiful, breathtaking man sleeping next to him. "Are you staring at me chibi?" Goten blushed at being caught.

"So what if I am?" he managed to say with bravery.

"Well I'd ask what you intend to do about?" Trunks smiled innocently, a look his lover had never seen from him before.

Goten was thrown off by Trunks but wiped it away from his face as he smirked, crawling on top of him, sticking his tongue right into Trunks' mouth as his lips kissed him roughly and passionately.

Trunks was surprised but kissed him back with equal fire and intensity as his hands wandered to his lover's narrow, pale hips. Trunks gripped his hips tight as his fingernails dug into the skin. He heard the echo of pain in their lip lock that soon turned into a moan of pleasure as Trunks stroked the skin he had marked with his companion's blood.

When Trunks felt Goten pull away from his embrace, he growled with displeasure. "I know you want to keep touching me Trunks but at this rate I'll never be inside you." He felt Trunks relax after what he said. Goten could tell how hard it was to relinquish control, but he could see in his lavender-haired companion's eyes the trust he had always had for him.

Trunks smiled genuinely at his chibi. "Do whatever you want to me Goten?"

"Believe me I intend to," Goten said as he threw Trunks' legs over his shoulder, gripping his hips as he positioned himself at his boyfriend's opening. "Now this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Trunks nodded in anticipation.

His companion's excitement stirred something primal in him and before Trunks or him were completely aware of what was happening, Goten plunged right into, making Trunks scream out on pain. In and out Goten moved roughly, making Trunks scream in pain with tears down his face until he finally felt the pleasure.

Trunks wrapped his legs around Goten who didn't need to know what that meant as he moved faster and faster as Trunks' moans got louder and louder until Trunks's orgasm spilled onto his young lover's chest.

Pulling out of his boyfriend, Goten immediately passed out as he hit the pillow, which Trunks was perturbed by as he was heavily breathing but part of him wasn't surprised. His blue eyes gazed at his mate beside. 'People think you're so innocent at first sight, but they could never know you the way I do. Innocent with others and an animal behind closed doors.'

Tired, but Trunks managed to kiss Goten on the forehead before he covered their sweat, soaked bodies with a thin, white blanket, pulling his chibi into his arms and drifting off to sleep.

The moonlight came through the window, and Goten could feel it as he opened his eyes, gazing at the alarm clock. His eyes widened as he blushed. 'Wow I can't believe how much stamina we have.' Goten's eyes left the clock to his Saiyan, soul mate lying beside him in slumber, and he smiled as he brought his hand under the covers to take Trunks' hand in his own. He could feel Trunks' hand grip his in a loving way but still asleep. 'I can't believe this is real. I'm happy. I must be dreaming, but I love you Trunks. Always and forever.'


	29. Chapter 29

The leaves were blowing in the wind while some of the fall foliage refused to fall from the trees. The reds, oranges, and yellows really brought out the beauty of the cottage Gohan had bought for family vacations with the money he saved up from his job as professor at a really, high end university.

"Goten, Uncle Goten!"

Goten awoke from his dream, sitting on a bench, wrapped in a blanket, staring out onto the lake. 'I—it can't be. I—it was so real and—His mind thought it over, and he sighed. 'Of course it's a dream. Trunks would never feel that way about me.' He blushed just thinking about it but anyone walking by would think it was just the cold weather that flushed his cheeks.

He got up from the bench, watching as his niece ran towards him with happy look on her face. "Grandma sent me out to check on you. Are you all right?" Her face turned to worry.

'Accept for the aching in my heart I'm great.' He smiled. "I'm fine Pan don't worry."

"But you were out here all day. The sun's almost is setting."

The colors in the sky caught his eyes, and he though, 'how romantic, just my luck, a nice view and no one special to share it with.'

"Why did no one wake me?"

"Well grandpa told us to let you sleep in peace."

Goten was shivering as he wrapped the blanket closer against his body and smiled. 'Thank you dad.'

"Are you sure you're ok? You can talk to me you know. Papa and my mother don't think I'm mature enough to meddle into adult situations, but I know I can help."

"I'm kind of cold." He watched as his niece smiled, thinking of something she remembered when she was younger.

"Open up the blanket like you're a bird." He did what Pan told him to do as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he got the hint and closed the blanket that now surrounded them both.

"Good idea Pan. Were both much warmer now."

Walking inside with Pan in his embrace, Gohan and Videl turned to the couple and smiled. "Wow it's like ten years ago when we caught Goten in the nursery, holding our baby daughter in his arms." She sighed. "It's nice to be reminded of the past."

"Yeah, but now it's late and Pan you should be off to bed," said Gohan.

"All right Papa." She came out of her uncle's arms, hugged her parents, and went off to her room to sleep.

Goten smiled and then felt his big brother's hand on his shoulder. "We're all worried about you, you know. Just now if there's anything you want to talk about, I'll always be here to listen."

"Thank Gohan. I think I'll just hang out and watch some TV."

"All right just keep it down. Videl and I are going to sleep."

"Night."

"Goodnight," the couple said before disappearing down the hall.

The rain poured hard that night as lightening joined in the mix, which made Goten jump three feet in the. He had always been afraid of storms ever since he was a child. Suddenly he sensed a strong yet familiar energy coming towards the cabin.

Looking out the sliding door that led to the deck, his eyes saw a light coming closer to the cabin, making his heart beat in a nervous but non-threatening way. 'It's definitely human.' The lightening came again making him jump again. 'I know I'm afraid, but that person might need my help. It would be stupid to let my feeling get in the way.'

Pushing open the door, Goten's bare feet came upon the deck. Getting closer to the end, he leaned on the railing. He could definitely see the shadow of a figure and as the figure came in clearer, Goten widened his eyes in surprise.

"Trunks!"

The blue, piercing eyes looked at him and only him, making Goten blush. 'What's he doing here? Why's he not saying anything?'

Goten made his way down the stairs and into the forest, getting closer and closer to his best friend. He stopped when he felt he was at a comfortable distance between them. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

Trunks' eyes still didn't leave his as he walked closer to his friend. Goten forget all about the lightening making it's presence known. He felt more afraid by his best friend's odd behavior. When he looked down from Trunks' eyes, Trunks was right there with his fingers under his chin.

'He moves fast.' Goten blushed.

Trunks' fingers moved from his chin to damp, pale check, caressing the skin, making the young saiyan shiver. "Tr—Trunks, what's going on?"

His blue eyes were up close, and Goten swallowed hard. 'They're so beautiful. I could just lose myself in them forever.' He saw Trunks smile. 'Wait! Can he hear my thoughts?'

Warm lips on his lips brought him out of his thoughts as he felt Trunks' arms around his waist, bringing him close. It was so unexpected to him, but he couldn't deny how good Trunks' kisses were. He gave into Trunks and responded to his kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. 'I wonder if he knows I dream about him.'

'I know now Goten.'

'Trunks, what's going on with you? Why did you come out here, especially in this weather?'

'I had this strong urge to see you. The thought just wouldn't leave me alone.'

'Ok. But maybe you could answer this question. Why are we kissing?'

Trunks broke away from the kiss, standing now at the distance Goten had kept between them earlier. "I don't know," Trunks said out loud as he turned away from his friend, looking up at the sky and rainfall. "Something inside of me."

"Trunks." Trunks turned to face his soaking wet friend. "Is it possible you have more than best friend feelings for me?"

"Is it possible you have more than best friend feelings for me?"

"Yes," Goten said without hesitation or doubt in his voice. He could tell Trunks was surprised by his answer.

"When?" was all Trunks could managed to say.

"Always," Goten swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hold back his tears.

Trunks could tell his friend was shivering cold, so he came closer to warm him up with his ki. Goten smiled sadly. "Thanks Trunks." He took Goten's hand in his. "Trunks?"

"I'm sorry." His eyes looked regrettable at him.

Goten and Trunks had snuck upstairs quietly into the raven-haired man's room. Closing the door behind Trunks, he noticed Trunks was looking at the single bed in the room.

He then made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As the shower turned on, Goten changed out of his clothes into fresh ones. Sitting on his bed, he sighed. 'Kami, what was I thinking. I shouldn't have told him that. Now I'm sure are friendship will be effected by this.' He also couldn't ignore the pain in his heart.

Coming out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel, Trunks made his way to the dresser, picking out clothes. He didn't even notice the look of lust he was getting from his best friend. When he turned around, Trunks saw Goten getting under the covers.

Trunks didn't want to hurt his friend, but he was scared of his feelings. In life he had always wanted to find that person he could fall in love. He had no idea he would feel this strongly for his best friend. His guard was up, and he knew it.

Dropping the towel he put pajamas on and slipped into bed beside Goten. Shutting off the light, Trunks turned so his face was facing his friend's back. He wanted nothing more to give into his feelings for Goten because honestly he felt the same towards him, but he was afraid he would hurt him and drive him away. That's the last thing he wanted.

'It's just easier to be friends,' he thought to himself but deep down he knew this wouldn't be the case.

Closing his eyes, Trunks didn't know as his friend slept, tears came down his face onto the sheets.


	30. Chapter 30

The morning sun rose without a gray cloud in sight only white clouds and blue sky and the leaves on the trees where so lush and green as the swayed in the cool breeze. The sun shone through the window of Goten's room waking the lavender prince of saiyans up.

"GOTEN!" Trunks cringed when he heard Chichi's voice. "Breakfast is on the table." Trunks watched as Goten jumped up beside him.

"I'm coming mom." He looked to Trunks and smiled. "Well I think now is as good of time than any for you to reveal yourself."

The two demi-saiyans walked downstairs. Five pairs of eyes were surprised by Trunks' presence. "Hey everyone," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what brings you to these neck of the woods?" asked Goku.

"Grandpa, was that your attempt at a joke?" asked Pan. "Because it wasn't very good."

Goku pouted as Videl and Gohan laughed. Trunks noticed Goten's smile, and his heart did flip-flops.

"Trunks, you do know there was a storm outside last night? Did you come all the way here in that weather?" asked Gohan.

"I know I did but something was leading me here. I can't really explain it."

"Maybe it was Chichi's cooking," said Goku as his wife smiled at him.

"I don't think so," said Videl who looked at Trunks and Goten.

'She definitely knows something,' said Trunks to himself.

"Well whatever the reason is breakfast is ready and we can all eat," said Chichi.

"Here, here," said Goku as they all laughed.

They all sat down and ate together as a family. Trunks could only think of his family and how he hadn't been over to the house in a while since he moved out.

Back in the city and to work all Trunks could think about was the look on his best friend's face when he told him he should get going. Goten was helping his family pack up the car. When they were finished, Chichi offered Trunks a ride.

"Thank you Chichi but I can fly just fine."

Suddenly a wave of feelings washed over him and Trunks knew it wasn't his feelings but the feelings of his best friend. It was of want and need for him. Turning to face his friend, sadness lived on his face that he had never seen before. He turned away and took off into the sky.

'I don't ever think anybody's ever wanted me the way he does. Hell I don't think anyone's ever looked at me the way he does.' He sighed. 'There's so much love there.' He shook his head. 'Don't even think about it Briefs because if somehow you mated with him, he'd be stuck with you for life. I'd only hurt him in the end. I don't want that.'

"Just tell the brat all ready."

Trunks rose from his desk. "Father we've been through this."

"Then why did you fly all the way in storm to see him, son?"

Trunks walked out of his office and passed his father who he knew would follow him. "It will do you no good son. You'll only bring pain to him if you don't tell him."

"Why are you here again? Let me guess it has to do with mom."

"You know she would like to see more of you around the house and besides when's the last time we spared?"

"Oh of course there has to be some kind of ulterior motive," Trunks smirked at his father.

"Son, I wouldn't dream of it," he smirked.

"Fine, I'm done here anyway."

They flew home and touched down on the lawn of the backyard. Making their way inside, Bulma turned around in the kitchen and smiled as she ran over to her son and held him tight. "Oh sweetie I've missed you."

"So you got dad to do your dirty work?"

"It got you here didn't it?"

"I've missed you to mother."

"Do my eyes deceive me?" said Bulla as she came into the room with her boyfriend Uub.

Bulma pulled away so her daughter could hug her brother. "Ha, ha very funny Bulla."

"Why haven't you been by the house?"

"I've been busy."

"Working yourself to death, getting drunk, going to clubs or going on dates with bimbos?"

"Bulla!" exclaimed her mother.

"What?" Bulla came out of her brother's arms. "It's true that he's wasting his life. Why am I the only one willing to tell him?"

"You're right Bulla, but that's all about to change."

A knock came on the door that interrupted anything else Trunks might say. Uub opened the door and Trunks wasn't expecting his best friend at the door. "Goten," was all he could manage to say. The tone in Trunks' voice didn't go unnoticed by his family who were now curious about what was going to happen next.

"It's good to see you Goten," said Bulma.

"You to Bulma," said Goten as she hugged the boy.

Bulma smiled. "I swear I see more of you then my own son."

"I can't win with you mom," said Trunks.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Bulma.

"Trunks," the raven-haired man said.

"You haven't see much of him either to," said Bulla.

"No not really."

Bulla turned to her brother. "Really Trunks you're not only neglecting your family but your best friend to. You know that's the one person I never thought you would abandon."

Without saying a word, Trunks walked out of the house with his best friend following behind him. "Trunks wait a minute."

"What!"

"I think your sister just really misses you Trunks, and I don't know why you're distancing yourself from people who care about you."

"What did you come here for Goten?"

"Fine, change the subject. I'm in love with you. I just thought I should tell you before you disappear and no sees you again."

The wind made the leaves rustle in the wind, making Goten's face from tense to awe in the movement in the leaves. Trunks just watched in amazement how his best friend's emotions changed so much.

"I've always liked Fall," said Goten still looking into the sky.

"Why is that?"

"You always look the most beautiful with the changing of the leaves." The raven-haired man blushed.

Trunks blushed as well as his heart beating faster and faster. Trunks swore he could hear the blood pumping in his veins. "Goten, why—

"I know you love me to Trunks. I can feel it in my being. Whatever's holding you back let go. It's not good to keep everything inside."

"In these dreams you have about us how are we together?"

"Complete is the only way I think about us together. It's actually the way I've always thought about us in reality."

"I'm just worried I'll hurt you. If we were to mate, you'd be stuck with me and who I am forever. There's no way out of it. It's an important commitment. I'm not willing to take this chance. I'm sorry Goten."

"Are you really? I think I'm hurting right now because you won't even give us a chance. It's not like we have to mate right away Trunks. If for some reason we don't work out, then we can part."

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. "Th—the thing is what if we do work well together? I've never been in love before."

"I haven't either Trunks but we don't know until we try and I really care about you a lot. You know I wouldn't invest myself in you unless I really believed our relationship can go somewhere."

"So," Trunks smirked. "You think we can go the distance?"

"Oh, I know we can," Goten smiled as he kissed Trunks on the lips.

Goten opened his eyes to see a sweaty, naked Trunks asleep beside him. He smiled thinking about their lovemaking last night. It was his first time, and Trunks was surprisingly gentle with him until he gave Trunks permission to be rough. He remembered all the sounds that came out of Trunks' mouth as they became one because his blue eyes never left his. Holding him close, Goten could feel how happy Trunks was that they belonged to only each other.

They hadn't planned to complete the bond all in one day but once their instincts took over, they couldn't stop themselves from giving into each other. Goten frowned. 'I hope he won't be too disappointed.'

'Don't worry chibi I'm not. It just felt so right, but I'm just curious, how good was I in your dream?' He smirked.

"Oh of course you the prince of all saiyans wants to know how you were in bed. Silly me that should have been the first thing I thought of.'

'So?'

He could tell Trunks was eager. 'You were gentle and passionate and considerate especially since I was virgin before—

'I fucked you.'

'Gee I'm so glad your potty mouth hasn't changed.'

'So?'

'You were amazing. Are you happy?'

'Not quiet. You up for round 2?'

"Round 2!" Goten sat up in bed. "Are you kidding me? I'm exhausted."

Trunks stuck his two fingers inside his lover as Goten moaned. "Really, because I think your body is telling me something different."

"Tru—Trunks."

"Yes chibi."

"If you're going to f**ck me do it all ready."

Trunks smirked. "As you wish." He plunged right inside him, making his boyfriend's eyes shot up.

"Oh kami Trunks!" He arched into his body and held onto him as they moved together in harmony.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Trunks said with his head buried in the crook of his lover's neck. "Kami I love you so much chibi."

"Ah! Uh! Trunks! I—I love you to," he said as he let out his orgasm of the morning.

Goten laid back down with Trunks' head lying on his sweaty torso. Trunks was still inside him, and he sighed in contentment. "Yo—you're something else chibi," he said as he felt Goten's fingers play with the skin on his back.

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired dem-saiyan asked in curiosity as Trunks raised his head to face his the clueless chibi.

"The look on your face when I was inside you was so hot and plus you're so beautiful inside and out."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Goten smiled as he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh really, enough for me to convince of round 3?"

"Trunks we went ten rounds yesterday, but I could go for a shower.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Trunks was in a meeting at a fancy restaurant with a goofy, spacey look on his face as one of the executives was talking about their new up and coming project.

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Briefs!" exclaimed one executive.

"Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"We were talking about Capsule latest project, suits for men and women on the go."

"And how do you think our suits will differ from any other designer?" asked the President Trunks.

"Well we were thinking of making many pockets in the suit for capsules as well as using fabric that fits every person's curves."

"I like the idea, but I'm thinking in terms of price. I want to focus on every class of person. If we appeal everyone, we all profit," said Trunks.

"Every class?" asked another executive.

"Yes, why do you have an objection to that?" Trunks.

"Our suits should be for classy, sophisticated, rich people."

"That's only one demographic and besides we won't be successful if we don't branch out," said Trunks. "Well I think we're done here. Give the plans to our design department. We start tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Briefs."

Everyone got up to go and as Trunks was about to walk to his car, his secretary's voice stopped him. "Trunks, what was that look earlier? You know before one of the execs brought you back to reality."

"You're too interested in my personal life."

"Well I am your secretary."

"It's nothing Jenny. Go home."

She looked closer at her boss and smiled. "I knew it! You're in love."

Trunks stopped again as he took his keys out from his pocket. He turned to Jenny, who was smiling proudly at him. "All right fine you've figured it out. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"I just don't know who the lucky person is."

Trunks got into his car and started the engine as Jenny leaned into the open window and smiled. "I at least want to know if they'll be stopping by your office now and then."

"Not if I have anything to say about," Trunks smiled. "Can I go now or do you want to interrogate me further?"

"See you tomorrow Mr. Briefs."

It was evening by the time the meeting had ended, so he sought out his lover's ki. 'So you're working today to chibi? Well here I come.'

Trunks had never been so excited to see someone in his whole life, but Goten did things to him that he couldn't describe. He just felt overwhelmingly happy when Goten was around him, and he could feel the same thing from his lover about him.

He wouldn't admit this to his boyfriend, but he couldn't stop thinking about the sex. He left Trunks satisfied but wanting more. 'He was surprisingly good for his first time but maybe that's just saiyan instinct.' A part of him doubted it.

Trunks smiled remembering his lover's arms wrapped around his body.

"Goten!" Trunks said as he made his way to him, sensing something off about his lover as he frowned. "What's wrong?" Trunks sat beside him at the bus stop across the street from his boyfriend's work.

"I told my family about us before I headed to work." His face turned serious as Trunks looked at him. "It's funny because I should have expected my mother's reaction based on the dream I had, but I still wasn't ready to here how disappointed she was in me." He pulled up his backpack from the ground along with a suitcase.

"She didn't."

"Yeah, she kicked me out and she was so clam when she said it to."

Goten felt his lover's hand on his back. "I'm so sorry chibi."

"It's not your fault I want to be with you Trunks. I've known it for a while. I'm not ashamed, and I certainly have no regrets." He smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm just sorry your mom couldn't accept us."

"Well, at least the rest of my family does."

"You see there's a positive that comes out of every negative."

"Like my mom will eventually accept us with time?"

"To be honest Goten I don't know." His arm went around his chibi, who leaned into him, sighing as his hand rested on Trunks' chest. "But you'll always have people who do." Trunks kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you to," said Trunks as Goten lifted his head from his chest and kissed

him on the lips. Trunks deepened the kiss as his tongue entered his boyfriend's mouth, Goten's hand rested on his knee.

The bus pulled up and honked at hot and heavy lovers making out on the bench. They blushed as people took pictures. Goten laughed nervously as he got up, heading towards the bus with Trunks following him.

Taking a seat on the bus, they received some mixed reactions as well as stares. The bus took off on its route as a worried look came across Trunks' features. "Trunks, what is it?"

"I want you to come live with me. We're all ready bonded to each other for life so why not?"

Goten laughed. "Next thing you know you'll be asking for my"—Trunks got down on one knee in the aisle of the bus—"marriage. Trunks," he said as the lavender prince took out a ring from his pocket and opened the box it came in. "Oh my kami," was all he could manage."

"I know we've only been together for two days, but we've been best friends since you were born. And this feels right," he took Goten's hand in his, holding it close to his chest, "you and me forever. I love you so much. You're the only one I want to be with. You make so happy, and I know I can make you happy chibi. So, give me the rest of your life. Marry me Goten."

Everyone's eyes were on the couple, which Goten noticed as he blushed. He smiled at Trunks who didn't care about anybody on the bus but him. Trunks was waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you Trunks." He watched as Trunks came off from his knee, kissed him, and out the ring on his finger as people on the bus cheered at the happy couple.

Chichi was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her family with the help of Videl as the TV was playing on in the other room. Chichi suddenly her heard son's name on the news and rushed from the kitchen to the living room.

_"The President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs has taken a fiancée, a young man named Son Goten. We have some footage of Mr. Briefs proposing to the man on the bus. The couple looks very happy as you can see and who would have thought the playboy would ever settle down. More on this story later on."_

Chichi dropped to the ground in disbelief. Videl rushed to her side, helping her up. "I—I can't believe it," she said.

"Marriage?" said Gohan. "What does Trunks thinks he's doing?"

"They love each other Gohan," said Videl. "They've been best friends for a long, long time. Somehow it makes sense."

"How! HOW! Does it make sense Videl?" asked Chichi. "My poor baby has been forced to marry that, that bad influence of a man."

"Grandma that's ridiculous," said Pan. "I'm beginning to think you don't know uncle Goten as well as I do."

"Chichi, Goten's more then capable of making decisions on his own. I have no doubt Goten chose to marry Trunks of his own accord," said Goku.

All the four of them heard was a loud slam of her bedroom door and they frowned. Goku went upstairs to try and talk to her while Videl got back to overseeing dinner.

"Hey mom," said Pan, "you think grandma will be ok?"

"She just needs some time to herself Pan. She'll calm down."

"My son, engaged. Well I never thought I'd see the day," said Bulma as she smiled at the news on TV about her son's proposal to Goten.

"But why on a bus mom?" asked Bulla. "It's so not romantic."

"Oh sweetie it shouldn't matter where someone proposes. It only matters that you love them and want to be with that person for the rest of your life."

"Did you even know he was going to do this?"

"No I didn't but then again Trunks likes to keep things to himself. You know like your father does."

"And with good reason," said Vegeta as he walked in with Uub from the gravity room.

"So I guess you have two son in laws now," said Uub.

"Don't be a smartass with me boy," said Vegeta.

"Come on dad it's true and you know it, Uub and I are bonded in saiyan tradition. It's only a matter of time before we're husband and wife in human custom." She heard her father grunt as she smiled. "Goten's going to be part of this family officially."

"Yes, who would have thought the son of kakarott and my son would become family?"

"I agree. With the number of women my brother's slept with, I never thought he would settle down."

Bulma smiled. "I wouldn't call it settling down for Trunks. I would call it finding his soul mate." Her eyes went to Vegeta. "Like I found mine." She hugged her mate.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Goten had off from work, so he decided to visit his family. Flying over the mountain area, he knew was getting close to his parent's house. He was really nervous because he knew they probably saw the news last night. 'I wonder how they're going to react to this? I mean it's one thing to tell them Trunks is my boyfriend, and it's another for them to find out he's my fiancée.'

Landing a few feet away, he decided to walk the rest of the way. A smile came to his face as he remembered when he and Trunks had gotten off the bus and headed to Trunks' place. A blush came to his face just thinking about what happened as soon as they got inside.

Trunks couldn't keep his hands off the younger saiyan. The prince's lips were on his, and his hands groped him everywhere they could get to. What Trunks said next to him when his lips moved from his was, "just knowing you're going to be my husband makes me hot." His blue eyes had been full of lust as he picked up Goten into his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

The love making that night had been intense that Goten had trouble getting out of bed this morning. Trunks had all ready been off to work and here he was, facing his family with the news that they hadn't even heard from him but from the media.

Before he knew it, he was at the front door, knocking. Stepping back, he heard footsteps come from the other side of the door. His eyes came in contact with his smiling dad's. "Hey dad, can I come in?"

"Sure son this is your home to." Goku stepped aside and let his son walk past him inside the house before closing the door.

He looked around, and he could feel his emotions bubbling to the surface. He couldn't hold it in as he burst into tears. He felt his father's arms around him instantly, holding him tight. "It's ok Goten, everything's going to be all right."

Goten let go of his father. "Th—this isn't my home anymore dad."

"Don't say that son just because of your mother. You were born and raised in this house. There are a lot of good memories here."

"That's true," he smiled sadly, "that's what makes it so painful, that I can't go back. It's time to move forward."

"With marrying Trunks," Goku smiled. "I'm happy for you son. Trunks is a good man. He's always been there for you." His eyes went to the ring on his son's finger. "And look at the ring. Wow! Trunks doesn't hold back does he?"

"No I guess not." Goten smiled. "So, how's mom doing?"

"You know your mom likes to keep busy. She's out with her friends."

"Oh, well is anyone else home?"

"Well I know Gohan's home today working on some work stuff. Lets go see him."

"Sure, sounds great."

They walked out of the house and over to Gohan's. "You're not sure how Gohan's going to react."

"You know I've shared a room with him when I was little, but I never know how he's going to react to anything personal I have to say."

"He's your brother Goten. He loves you and whatever he says, I'm here to support you."

"I know. Thanks dad."

"Hey Gohan," said Goten as his big brother let him in as well as their father. "I hope it's not a bad time for you I just thought I should explain—

"What's there to explain Goten? You're getting married to Trunks."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from the media rather then me, but the proposal was spur of the moment."

"And you had to say yes."

Goten could feel himself getting angry. "I love him Gohan. We've been best friends since I was born, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. No, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him whether you and mom like it or not."

"I have nothing against Trunks ok, but it just seems to soon for the both of you to be that committed to each other."

"Well we are all ready bonded to each other in the saiyan tradition. We can't be more committed then that Gohan."

"Vegeta told you about that?"

"Well it is important to know our saiyan history Gohan. I thought he would have told you to."

"He did and when Videl and I became serious, I told her about the bonding ritual. We decided not to go through with it because the consequences were so great."

"What kind of consequences Gohan?"

"An unhealthy dependence on each other for one. Sharing thoughts is another. It can become too overwhelming for those involved. The dominant mate, Trunks, can become overly possessive of you to a violent level. Goten, you should have come to me first before you made this kind of decision."

"I can handle myself Gohan. I don't need you to watch out for me anymore."

"I'm just worried Goten, can you blame me? He's the son of Vegeta."

"So what? Vegeta's a good man. He may not always have been, but he is now. I'm marrying Trunks, and you can't stop me. I only hoped you would support my decision and even be there to support Trunks and I."

Gohan sighed. "You know I will be little bro. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Thanks Gohan," Goten said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"So, you two set a date yet?" asked Goku.

"No not yet. He was just so excited that I said yes."

"You showered before you came over here right?" asked Gohan.

Goten blushed. "Of course I did."

"Goten, I heard congratulations," said Videl as she came through the door with her daughter Pan and hugged Goten.

"Thanks Videl."

"You know it's about time you two got married. You two were always so close and right by each other's side. It just seems fitting," said Videl.

"I think so to," said Trunks who walked through the open door.

Goten felt his heart racing. 'Why is it whenever he enters a room I get all flustered?'

Pan smiled at her uncle's nervousness when Trunks came into the room. "What are you so nervous about uncle Goten?" she asked with a playful smile on her lips.

Goten blushed. "You're so mean Pan," he smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Trunks watched amusingly as Goten stuffed his face in a public restaurant. He was even more entertained by the people watching with their mouths to the floor and the fact that Goten was completely obviously to it. Trunks just smiled at his lover who had finally finished his meal to look up to see Trunks smiling at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, you just managed to attract a lot of attention from everyone in the room."

Goten looked around and blushed at the shocked stares before turning back to face his boyfriend. "You'd think they'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah, anyway—Trunks couldn't help but notice his lover starring at his plates. "You can't still be hungry?"

"You wore me out last night Trunks," he blushed for the third time today. "I need to refuel."

"Why don't you just order some more food and quit looking at mine? I intend to finish my meal you know."

"Sounds good to me Trunks," he smiled as Trunks shook his head.

After ordering more food Trunks got back to what he originally wanted to say before Goten's insatiable appetite interrupted him.

"Anyway after work I stopped by my parent's house. I guess you had the same idea. Mom and Bulla were disappointed they had to hear about my proposal to you from the media, but they understand since it really couldn't be helped."

"And your dad?" asked Goten as he saw the plates of food he ordered coming towards him.

"Surprised I want to bond to you in human tradition since we're all ready bonded in saiyan tradition."

"He does know we're half human to right?" the raven-haired, young man smiled.

"He knows. I just think he doesn't want to acknowledge it."

"So?" he stuffed some more food in his mouth before he swallowed, "how much did you here when you came into Gohan's house?"

"Enough to know he thinks we're making the biggest mistake of our lives."

"The important thing is that he'll be there for us no matter what decisions we make even if he doesn't agree."

"You know surprisingly I can see your mom in Gohan."

"Yeah but I thank kami I can see dad in him to or else I'd be doomed to live with two control freaks."

"That would be pretty bad chibi."

"Anyway I bet Bulma wants to plan the wedding." He smiled.

"Yeah and oddly on our day she wants to surprise my dad."

"With what?"

"Well she thought it would be a good idea for us to dress in saiyan armor, which she is probably making as we speak and get married in the saiyan tradition. He'd perform the ceremony of course. You know to make my father feel like his culture is still alive and well."

"That's a great idea Trunks," he said pushing his last empty plate aside as he sighed.

"Are you satisfied now?" Trunks watched as his lover smirked. Trunks laughed. "Kami I am such a bad influence on you." He leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips.

The naked, sweat, soaked bodies lying underneath the sheets were smiling deliriously at each other. Goten sighed as Trunks brought his arms around his smaller body, pressing their bodies together, combining the sweat, and stickiness of their orgasms.

"Kami, I thought last night was intense," said Goten. "This was just beyond that."

"Yeah, and you were particularly eager and impressive this time around. Not that you're not always amazing."

"Um, thanks I guess." He blushed as Trunks leaned his nose onto the nape of his neck and started to sniff him, making his lover giggle. "Hey! That tickles."

"You smell really good after our love making," Trunks said bringing his nose away but bringing his tongue out to lick the sweat on Goten's neck as one of his hands snuck beneath the blanket to stroke him under the covers.

"Oh! Trunks!"

"Yes chibi," he smirked.

"Harder, faster."

"As you wish." His pace quickened with his hand, as Goten's moans got louder. Trunks watched his lover's face closely. He was in complete ecstasy with his back arched to meet his hand's motion, and he looked so sensual and at the same time still so innocent looking. Trunks had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

When Goten spilled onto the bed, he lied back down, breathing heavily as Trunks licked up his essence of his lover before lying back down beside him.

"Now I'm really exhausted. Why do we do this again?"

"Because it feels so good," answered Trunks.

"Oh yeah that's why," he smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know it's because we love each other so much. We want to make each other feel good but also complete."

"I couldn't have said it better myself chibi." Trunks kissed him on the forehead as he sat up on the bed. "Now we should shower," he said as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Walking to the other side of the bed, he gathered Goten in his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

Moving in and out of his lover as the warm water fell Trunks felt what Goten had been talking about. He did feel complete the closer they were together so much so that he never wanted to remove himself from his fiancée. He just wanted to pleasure him and himself as long as he could.

"Tru—Trunks," Goten managed to say as his lover moved inside him to meet him at every thrust.

"Ye—yeah ch—chibi."

"I—I love you Trunks."

"I—I love you to Goten. Oh Kami!" Trunks said as he spilled into his lover's body.

Trunks felt his lover was too tired to stand, so he grabbed onto him, removed himself from inside Goten, and washed him before lying him down on the floor so he could wash himself. He felt Goten's eyes on him and smiled.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." He knew Trunks was blushing. He'd never admit it.


	34. Chapter 34

One year later…

Goten swore his heart had never beaten so hard in his life. Putting on his saiyan armor that Bulma had made for the saiyan marriage ceremony, he looked in the mirror and was surprised at the person staring back at him.

It was no longer the seven-year-old innocent, happy go lucky, boy. It was a 24-year-old man with those qualities still but a few more that made him a young adult. Turning around, he walked over to a couch and sat down. He was so excited but nervous at the same time as he could feel the sweat forming all over his body.

A knock came to the door, and Goten said, "Come in."

"Hey Goten, just came in to check on you. How are you doing?" asked Gohan.

"Honestly I think I'm going to throw up." He saw the look of concern on his big brother's face. "No, no! I'm not having second thoughts Gohan. I just know all eyes will be on me when I walk down the aisle."

Gohan sat down beside him and laughed. "Videl felt the same exact way you know, but she felt like throwing up for a whole different reason."

"Oh yeah that's right Videl was pregnant with Pan at the time. I can't believe you didn't tell mom until you both got back from the honeymoon."

"Well I knew she would have gone berserk if she found out I had sex with my girlfriend before we were married."

"And she was," Goten laughed, "but she was happy she was finally having a grandchild."

Gohan smiled. "And you were glad you were having a niece."

"True." Another knock came to the door. "Come in," said Goten.

"It's time," said Videl as she smiled looking at the two brothers. "Ready to go Goten?"

"I'm ready," he said as his brother and Videl held onto him as used instant transmission to get to the spot where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Woah! Bulma really out did herself," said Goten.

"Well that's Bulma for you," Gohan laughed, "always going all out for the ones she cares about."

"Speaking of the wedding planner, where is she?" asked Videl.

Goten sensed some fluctuating kis nearby and smiled. 'They never cease to amaze me,' he thought as he shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about Bulma right now. Besides we still have a few minutes. They should be done by then."

"Why would they be doing that now?" asked Videl.

"I think she just told him we're getting married in the saiyan tradition and that he's performing the ceremony."

"I guess he's really grateful," said Gohan as Goten laughed.

"Boys," said Videl as she rolled her eyes. "Come on you two we should take our places, the wedding's going to start soon."

"Hey Gohan," said Goten.

"Yeah little bro," he smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world Goten. I'm happy for you, and I wish you and Trunks a happy life." Goten hugged him before they took their places.


	35. Chapter 35

Trunks swore his heart had never beaten so hard in its life as he stood at the alter with his father at the center, ready to marry his son to the son of kakarott with the history of the saiyan marrying ritual memorized.

"Trunks."

Trunks turned to him. "Yes father."

"You need to know that I never thought this day would come for you but now that it has, I'm glad. I know you two will be very happy together."

"How do you know?"

"There will always be good and bad times, but what's important is how you stay strong through the really bad times. If you manage to make it through those times with your relationship still intact, then you'll come out stronger than ever."

"I assume you're speaking from experience."

"Yes, as your mother knows I never made life easy for her but she's stubborn. She stuck by me when she should have given up a long time ago. Hell I didn't even have guards that would have stuck around as long as her."

"Well there's one difference there dad. She loves you. Have you even told her that you love her to?"

"Of course," he smirked, "just a few moments ago."

"Ew Dad! But seriously?"

"Sometimes actions speak louder then words son."

"Yeah sometimes people need to hear the words."

"Your mother knows I'm not one for words."

"Mom says ever since you came into her life, you speak more than you've ever spoken in your life." He watched his father smirk as Bulla appeared right beside her big brother and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's going on Bulla?"

"Everything's ok Goten just fainted."

"What do you mean everything's ok!"

"Relax, he fine. He hasn't eaten all day, but we got food in him." Bulla could see Trunks' tense muscles relax, and she smiled. "You were worried about him. That's so sweet." She pinched his cheek. "Bu—Bulla st—stop!"

Vegeta smiled at his kids. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would have a family. He thought he'd end up alone for the rest of his life destroying and taking over planets. 'Thank kami for earth.'

"Just admit you were worried Trunks," said Bulla.

"I know he can take care of himself Bulla—

"But."

"Ok sometimes I worry about him."

"You do know he's half-saiyan, right?"

"Yeah but he's half human to and why didn't he eat anything?"

"Calm down son. He's fine." He nodded at Bulma. "It's time Trunks."

The pounding in his heart came back as he tried to contain himself for what was about to happen next. Bulla smiled at her brother as she took his hand. "I'm so happy for you Trunks." She hugged him.

"Thanks Bulla."

The music started and at the beginning of the aisle was Goten with his parents.

As Goten walked down the aisle with his mother on one side and his father on the other, he couldn't believe he was getting married. When Trunks' eyes met his, the butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he smiled at his boyfriend, his lover, and soon to be husband.

Goten hugged his parents before they let him go into Trunks' hand. Taking Trunks' hand, they both faced Vegeta, who for the first time in a long time had a genuine smile on his face for his son and lover.

"We are all here to celebrate the union of Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Son Goten in the bonds of saiyan tradition. Trunks, do you take Goten to be not only as your bond mate but your soul mate to walk through life with forever, through everything you will go through?"

"I do."

"Then you may make your mark on the wound you have all ready bestowed on him."

Trunks lifted the material covering his lover's shoulder, bringing to light a healing wound that would be reopened. As he sunk his lips into the wound, he bit down on it. As soon as Goten's blood entered his mouth, Trunks' eyes dilated. He sucked up the remaining blood on the wound and then removed his lips to see his lover in a haze along with the most beautiful smile Trunks had ever seen.

"Goten," said Trunks.

"Hm?"

"We should really continue." Trunks smiled at the blush that appeared on his cheek. "Father."

"And do you Goten take Trunks to be not only be your bond mate but your soul mate to walk through life with forever, through everything you will go through?"

Goten smiled at Trunks. It was a smile he had only reserved for him. "I do."

"Then you may make your mark on the wound you have all ready bestowed on him."

Goten reopened the wound he had made on Trunks' neck. The blood entering his veins was Trunks' and as he lapped up the remaining blood from the mark, he kissed it tenderly. Facing his mate, he saw nothing but pure lust in his eyes, making Goten blush.

"Um Trunks not now, calm down," he said as he took Trunks' hand. He whispered in his ear. "Lets finish the ceremony first ok."

"Fine."

"You may now exchange rings." Trunks and Goten put each other's rings on each other's fingers. "I know pronounce you Saiyan Soul Bond mates. You may kiss each other."

The kiss started off soft and innocent as their friends and family cheered, but it became harder and passionate as the two demi-saiyans got more into it. Wrapping their arms around each other, holding each other so close. They eventually broke apart for air, smiling at their loved ones. "I love you," they both said at the same time and laughed.

"Welcome to the family Goten," said Bulma as she came over to hug her son and his husband.

"It's good to be a part of your family Bulma," Goten smiled as well as Trunks.

"NO!" screamed Chichi. "I—it wasn't supposed to be this way" A gun came out from her dress, and a shot was made.


	36. Chapter 36

Goten shot up abruptly from where he was laying, and the need to throw up was prominent. He rushed to the bathroom, not hearing his name being called and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Sitting down on the bathroom floor, Goten looked around, noticing this wasn't his room and the fact that it was moving. Standing up, he looked out the window to see he was on the freeway. He sunk back down to the floor. 'That's right we decided to go on a family trip for the summer, which means what I just woke from was a—Suddenly he burst into tears. 'Wha—what is going on with me lately?' The image of catching his now ex-girlfriend Valese and another guy in bed was enough for him to stick his head in the toilet and release some more of the contents of his body.

Getting up, he walked to the sink, turned on the water, and splashed his face with warm water as he tried to piece together what happened before he fell asleep. 'Let me think, we got off one of the exits to have dinner, I eat a lot more than I usually do, and I was puking all night.' He sighed. 'Great I got food poisoning so I guess I went to sleep it off.'

A knock came to the door. "Goten, are you all right in there?"

Goten came out to see the worried eyes of his older brother. "Yeah, I'm fine Gohan. Better then yesterday anyway."

"You think you'd be up to eating. We'll be stopping soon for breakfast."

Goten held his head. "No, I don't think I'm ready just yet," he said as he sat down on one of the couches the RV had.

"Well I'll grab you something for the road."

"Thanks Gohan," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look tired, and your eyes are red."

"I'm sure," he said as he lied back down.

"You know you're not reassuring me."

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet."

"Well," Gohan smiled, "I guess you would call this the quiet RV," he said as his wife Videl laughed.

"He means the uncool RV," said Videl.

"Hey! We're cool. It's just a different kid of cool."

Goten laughed. "And who said you two were not cool?"

"Pan," they both said.

"Since when do you take what Pan says seriously?"

"Hey!" said a young, female voice. All three of them looked up to see Pan coming in through the roof door.

"Hey Pan, come to join the uncool van," Goten smiled.

"My parents know I'm just kidding. I think they're the best." She hugged her father before sitting beside her uncle. "How are you?"

"Better, kami I shouldn't have eaten all that food so fast. It's just that—

"Heartbreak is hard," said Videl who handed her husband the wheel. "We all deal with it different ways."

"You know you're always so nice to talk to," he said as Pan leaned on him while his arms went around her.

"I've been told that," said Videl as she smiled. "And you've been a great uncle to Pan."

Parked at a restaurant stop everyone got out of the RVs to stretch their legs and get some food in their stomachs. Chichi and Goku went into the other RV to check on their son before they went to eat.

After they all ordered, conversation began around the table soon after.

"So, how's Goten doing?" asked Trunks to Gohan.

"Well he woke and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I mean he says he's fine, but he looks horrible."

"And he's not hungry?"

"No, but I'll make sure I bring something back for him. I mean eventually he's going to want to eat when he feels better." Gohan was suspicious of all his questions. "Trunks, what's this all about?"

"What do you mean Gohan?"

"Seems like you're overly concerned."

"Well his girlfriend did cheat on him and then he eats himself sick. I am concerned. He's my best friend, and I know you're worried to. You just can't push him into telling you things."

"That's just it Trunks. He used to tell me everything."

"Are you sure he tells you everything? You know when kids turn into teenagers and then young adults, they tend to keep more things to themselves." Gohan looked at him in disbelief. "Hey my grandfather wasn't just good at inventing things. I learned a lot from him."

"That's for sure," said Bulma. "He just loved to impart his wisdom on anyone he came into contact with," she smiled.

"You miss him a lot don't you mom," said Bulla.

"Yeah, but everyone now and then I see him in you and Trunks and it makes me smile, knowing he's not really gone."

"I wish I got to know him. He sounds like an interesting person," said Uub as he held his girlfriend Bulla's hand.

"He would have loved you. I just know it," said Bulla, as she was about to kiss him when her father interrupted with a grunt, stopping her from giving her boyfriend a kiss. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Don't mind Vegeta Uub, he's just overprotective," said Bulma. "I'm sure you'll warm up to each other," she said as Trunks burst out laughing. "Trunks!"

"What? That's as unlikely to happen as Goku not have an appetite for food."

"Good one Trunks," said Goku.

"Gee thanks for the support big brother," said Bulla.

"Hey, I have no problem with Uub. You two are perfect together. It's just going to take some time with dad."

"Thanks Trunks, that means a lot," said Uub.

The food came and every saiyan at the table was ravenous with their food while their human friends and family ate at a slower pace, every now and then smiling at the food flying everywhere.

After all the food was gone, stomachs were filled and the bill was paid, Gohan got some food wrapped up for his brother, and they all headed to the RVs. Before they left the station, Bulma filled up the tanks with gas and then they were back on the road with the traffic.


	37. Chapter 37

Goten opened his eyes from the second nap he had taken that day. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Getting up and stretching his legs, he felt dizzy as he grabbed his head. "Oh kami I need to eat. I've never felt this woozy before," he said as he sat back down.

Chichi placed plates of food before her hungry son, who dug in instantly. "Thanks mom," he said as he swallowed.

"Are you feeling better? We've been pretty worried about you."

"I'm fine mom really I am."

"I'm so sorry about what THAT girl did to you, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Once you get over her, you'll see." She smiled.

"I know mom." He then thought about the gunshot in his dream and suddenly a sense of fear washed over him. 'Would she really do that? Would she really—

"Honey, are you ok?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, sorry mom were you saying something?"

"After you eat, you need to shower and get into some clean clothes. I lied them out for you."

"Mom, you know that's not necessary. I could have done that myself."

The warm water wasn't enough to distract him from the echo of the gunshot. It scared him because he didn't know if it was him or Trunks that got shot. 'I—I couldn't stand it if—no it's not going to. It's just a stupid dream.'

Leaning his hands against the tile wall, he let out a breath he had been holding in. 'I'm on vacation for kami's sake. I should be relaxing, forgetting about everything that's happened.' He sighed. 'I'll try.'

Turning off the water, getting out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist, he stood and walked towards the mirror, wiping away the condensation. "Wow! I do look terrible," he laughed before letting the towel drop and changing into the fresh clothes his mother had lied out for him.

Goten walked out of the bathroom to see some new people on the RV. Videl was still driving and Gohan was sitting beside her. Bulma looked up from her romance novel and smiled at him. "Hey Goten, you look much better."

"I feel much better," he said as he sat across from her at the table. "Catching up on a little reading?" he smiled.

"Yeah, you know I'm glad we all decided to take this trip. I get to finally do the things I know I won't do at home."

"Like not having sex with dad," said Bulla as she sat beside Goten. "Hey Goten."

"Hey Bulla."

"Now I can't promise that Bulla," said Bulma.

Goten smiled. "Still crazy about each other all these years?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes, and I only hope you can find someone who you feel that way about."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Well maybe you can try telling Trunks that," said Bulla.

"I don't have to I'm sure he knows."

"How do you know?"

"Well lately I've seen a change in him. It's good I can tell. I don't know where it's come from, but I'm glad."

Goten was growing restless from how quiet the RV was. Bulma had gotten back to her reading while Bulla fell asleep on the couch with Uub sleeping on the one opposite from her. He could tell his brother and wife was enjoying their silent company together. He sighed. 'It must be nice to find that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with.'

"Goten," said Videl. "Why don't you go over to the other RV?" She smiled. "I can tell the silence is making you a bit uneasy."

"Are you sure? I mean I know how boring being with my brother is." He laughed.

"Hey! Why am I being picked on today?" asked Gohan.

"Because it's so easy," Goten smiled.

"Just get out of here," said Gohan.

"Fine," he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Real mature Goten," said Gohan.

"Hmm," said Goten as he brought his finger to rest on his forehead, "I wonder?"

"Goten, it took dad a while to learn instant transmission and so far all of us who have tried failed. It's not a technique everyone can—Through the front, car mirror he saw his little brother disappear from site. "I guess I was wrong."

Trunks, Pan, and Goku where telling their families about their journeys in outer space. Chichi had a worried face every time they would mention something bad. Vegeta just laughed whenever one of the three was embarrassed, and the OX King listened from the driver's seat.

"Dancing aliens huh?" said Vegeta.

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing especially since grandpa's an awful dancer," said Pan.

"Hey!" said Goku as everyone laughed. "It's not funny," he pouted as Chichi kissed him on the cheek.

"It's all right sweet heart. I didn't marry you because you couldn't dance."

"Well, that's a relief," said Goku as he smiled at his wife.

"So, we stayed at this hotel where it costs to use everything. They had the meter right on the TV, shower, fridge, bed, and mirror. It was just ridiculous," said Trunks.

"Wait a minute it costs to look in the mirror?" asked Chichi. "That is insane."

"It was too bad because it was a really nice room," said Pan.

"Yeah, there was so much food in the fridge," said Goku excitedly.

Goten reappeared in the seat beside his grandpa. Startled by his grandson's sudden appearance, he swerved a little, but he got back on track. "Uh, uh sorry grandpa I was just trying something new." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Great grandpa what's the big I—uncle Goten, how did you get here?" asked Pan.

"I'd thought I'd try my dad's instant transmission technique."

Pan pouted. "I'm so jealous," she said as she crossed her arms.

He smiled. "Come on Pan, don't be down about it."

She smiled. "Well I can't stay mad at you uncle Goten." She took his hand. "Come on, grandpa, Trunks, and I are talking about our time in outer space."

"Sounds fun." As soon as they passed the curtain, a pair of blue eyes met his instantly and right then his heart started to beat at a rapid pace.

While Goku was talking about another adventure, Trunks walked passed him and Goten and went through the curtains. Goten wondered what that was all about until his grandpa came out from the curtains and made his way to relax on the couch.

Pulling the curtain aside, Goten saw Trunks driving, so he sat beside his best friend in the passenger seat, looking out the window at the cars passing them by. The sun was shining and the sky had nothing but blue in it, making him smile. 'This just what I needed, a vacation away from everything's that happened.'

"You seem happy," Trunks smiled. "Is it safe to say you're not throwing up anymore?"

"Yeah, I finally got my normal appetite back," he smiled. "It's just at the time I needed to drown myself in food to forget."

"You know that time isn't so far away Goten. It's ok to still be hurting."

"I know," he said as he leaned his head back up against the seat. "Kami I should have seen this coming when I asked her about the men I smelled on her but she just said they were her guy friends, nothing more. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Goten trust me. She was your first girlfriend. You probably thought you would be with her for the rest of your life."

"My mom would have loved that, that's for sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she's in a rush to get me married off to a girl." In the front mirror he could see an expression on Trunks' face that told him Trunks was not happy with it. 'Why would he care? It's not like he—no, no that's ridiculous.'

"Well don't let her rush you into anything you're not ready for. Just do what you want. It's your life, and she has no right to control it."

Goten laughed. "I didn't know you were an advocate for my well being."

"You should know by now that I'm always on your side," he smiled, "and who else is going to look out for your well being?"

"Hey! I'm very capable of looking out for myself."

Trunks laughed. "Sure you are chibi."

"Anyway, your mom said something interesting to me."

"When does she not say anything interesting?" he smiled. "So what did my mother say?"

"She says you've changed for the better. What does she even mean by that?"

"Well, I've given up smoking, which is proving to be hard since I think about it when I'm stressed out from work. I don't go clubbing anymore, and I'm trying to give up drinking. Also, I've stopped sleeping around because I've decided I want to commit myself to one person for the rest of my life."

"When did this change happen Trunks? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I got so drunk one day that I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the hospital for alcohol poisoning. The doctors pumped my stomach and said I was lucky to be alive. On the day before my release, I just lied there in the hospital bed and asked myself what I was doing. I'm definitely smarter then how I've acted lately. When I left the hospital the next day, that's when I decided."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there to support you."

"I know," he smiled at Goten, making him feel all warm inside, "but this is something I had to do on my own you know?" Goten nodded. "I'm glad you're ok."

Snoring came from the seat beside Trunks, and he smiled at the sight of his best friend sleeping. His mouth was closed and a smile was on his face as the sun came over it. His body was curled up against the window. His went back to the road, but he couldn't help his eyes straying to the young saiyan when he could. It just looked so cute.

Trunks blushed, and he sighed. 'It just figures. He's single, and I'm single. I can let this chance go by, but he might be freaked out by my feelings for him. I've just had these feeling for him for so long and now—

"Trunks," a female voice said as he jumped a little. "Oh sorry to distract you from your thoughts sweetie."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Well you've been driving for a while and I thought you could use a break," she said as she looked at the sleeping raven-haired boy. "He can't be comfortable like that Trunks. You should take him to bed." Trunks blushed as he stepped abruptly on the break, which everyone in the back felt.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Vegeta as he slid the curtain aside.

"Uh sorry father I was just surprised about something. Everything's ok." The blush was still on his face as he stepped on the gas.

"Trunks sweetie I think I should take over."

"Ok mother." He got up as she quickly took the wheel and placed her foot on the gas while Trunks picked Goten up in his arms and pushed aside the curtain, disappearing behind it.

Vegeta sat down beside his mate in the passenger seat. "What happened Bulma?"

"Well I said I would take over to drive and he was fine with that but when I said you should take Goten to bed—Oh!" she blushed. "Wait a minute he was blushing to, you don't think—

"You mean you didn't know."

"Wait you know why didn't you tell me?"

"You're his mother I only assumed you knew."

"Oh my kami I didn't know. Did he tell you he had feelings for Goten?"

"No, it's just the way he acts around kakarott's youngest. If you look closely, you'll see what I mean."

"And you're ok with this?"

"At the beginning no but as time went on I knew our son wouldn't feel this way for anybody else."

"Why do you think he's not telling us?"

"He thinks I won't approve, and he doesn't know how you will react."

"And his sister?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?"

Bulma jumped a little bit in her seat. "Bulla, you scared me."

"Do you know about your brother's interest in Goten?" asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

"What women?"

"Relax you two I didn't know but I'll keep it between us if that's what you're worried about."

"Good and Bulla call Gohan. We're going to the beach." She smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

The sun was shining, and the sky was still blue as the Son and the Briefs Family with Uub walked onto the beach. The children helped their parents set up the beach equipment while Pan, Videl, the Ox King, and Uub slipped by them and dove into the water.

Chichi and Bulma sat down on the chairs, deciding to get some sun while Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulla decided to join their friends and family in the water. Goten was trying to decide if he should relax first and then go into the water accept that he had been sleeping on and off for most of the day.

'I still feel kind of weird though and aren't saiyans known to recover quickly from illness. There's no way I should be feeling sick unless I'm not sick.' He came out of his thoughts to a hand on his shoulder.

"You're definitely thinking too much," said Trunks. "You've been lazy all day. It's time to exercise your body."

Goten blushed as he thought of a different exercise he wanted to do with his best friend. 'No, no stop that Goten. You know you can't do anything.' The shot in his dream came to mind. If my mom finds out, she might kill me. It's best to just ignore my feelings and hope they go away.'

While he was still in deep thought he didn't notice Trunks had him over his shoulder, bringing him to the water. When Goten finally came out of his thoughts, he noticed he was now in his best friend's arms with the water around Trunks' ankles.

"Trunks! What are you up to?" he asked as Trunks smirked.

"You'll see." Trunks jumped up from the water, and they both went down under the water.

Under the water Goten saw Trunks' playful smile at him before letting him go and as Goten rose to the surface with Trunks, Goten shouted, "you jerk!"

"You needed to come back down to reality Goten. You've been too much in your head lately. I was just trying to help."

Goten let go of his frown and smiled. "Thanks Trunks."

"Now," Trunks smirked, "to have some fun."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Pan. "Water fight!"

After all the fun in the water, Trunks decided to sit out for while to get some sun while Chichi decided to join her friends and family in the water. Bulma smiled at the sight as she lowered her book and took her sunglasses off, facing her son.

"Trunks, we need to talk," she said.

"You sound serious about something, so what's going on mother?"

"Sweetie your father, sister, and I know about your feelings for Goten." She watched as her son tensed up, and there was fear in his eyes. "Trunks, it's ok. We're all behind you son."

"Even dad?"

"He's the one who knew first just by observing you with Goten."

"And he doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not Trunks he loves you."

"I wasn't planning on anyone knowing, but you promise Bulla, you and dad won't tell anyone."

"We promised that on the RV." She smiled. "Are you going to tell Goten?"

"No, he can never know about how I feel for him."

Bulma decided she had enough of sitting out in the sun as she walked into the water. She was troubled by how adamant Trunks was not to tell Goten how he feels about him. 'Maybe he wouldn't be able to handle the rejection; after all they've always been pretty close all their lives. It would just pain him to lose him as a best friend.'

She dove into the water and when she reached the surface, she smiled as she saw her daughter swimming along side her boyfriend Uub, kissing him occasionally on the lips as she laughed at something he said. 'Is it too much to ask for both my kids to be happy?' she thought to the sky.

As she felt strong arms around her, she smiled, feeling her mate's lips on her neck. "Vegeta, you know we can't do anything here."

"I disagree," as he turned his mate around and kissed her passionately on the lips while his hands rested on her hips.

Her arms went around his neck as she sighed into the kiss. Pulling away to breath, Bulma smiled. "I stand corrected."

"Woman what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's—She could tell by the look on his face saying he wasn't buying what she was saying. She sighed, "fine, our son," she looked around making sure no one else could hear them, "doesn't plan on ever telling Goten about his feelings. I'm just trying to figure out why."

"We can't get involved Bulma. He has to find his own way to the brat."

"Are you insane Vegeta? He finally finds someone we know is stable and a good person for him to be with, and you just want to let him be unhappy for the rest of his life, never pursuing his feelings for Goten."

"You won't have to worry about it. Their saiyan instincts will lead them to each other if in fact they are destined to be saiyan mates."

"Have I ever told you how much I love saiyans?"

Vegeta smiled. "Really, is their one in particular?"

"Oh I can think of one," she smiled as they connected lips once again.

"Are you two going to be making out all day?" asked Bulla," because we're all going out to eat."

After eating a meal fit for saiyans, Videl, Gohan, Pan and the Ox King decided to go back in the water, Bulma, Bulla, and Chichi went into town to buy some supplies as well as clothes, Vegeta decided to take a nap on the RV while Uub decided to use his girlfriend's laptop to contact his family in India, telling all about the road trip in a separate room from where Vegeta was sleeping, and Trunks and Goten were in the other RV.

Trunks was in the shower, rinsing off the water and sand all over his body. A sudden feeling came over him as he closed his eyes, imaging his best friend in the shower with him, holding him and touching in places not suitable for children to know about.

Once he opened his eyes and looked down, he knew he was in trouble as he blushed. 'Just great this has to happen now while by best friend is in the RV with me.' He sighed, 'just do it quickly and try not to make a sound no matter how much you want to.'

Trunks released as he sighed in pleasure but as he took a step forward, he tripped on the bar of soap he used a few minutes before, and fell down onto the shower floor, shooting his essences around the bathroom wall. "F**ck! Ow!"

A frantic knock sudden came to the door. "Trunks are you ok? I heard a crash."

"Yea—yeah I'm fine I just tripped on a bar a soap," he said as he stood up, wincing at the bruise forming on his back. "Damn it," he thought he muttered it under his breath until his friend spoke again.

"You don't sound ok Trunks, I'm coming in."

"No! Goten don't—

"Oh my kami," he said as he looked at the walls of the bathroom.

Trunks turned the water off, reached out his hand from the curtain to grab a towel, wrapped around him and came out with his face blushing as he closed the door. "Don't tell anyone about this Goten."

"I—I won't," he said as he laughed. "This is too embarrassing to tell. Why were you doing THAT in the bathroom?"

"None of your business."

"You're right it's not." He noticed the bruise on his best friend's back as he came closer to him. "Are you all right? That bruise looks pretty nasty." Curiosity was in his blood as he found himself touching the bruise with his hand.

"G—Goten." Trunks could feel a spark enter his body as his best friend touched the bruise with such tenderness and then he did something unexpected. He watched as his friend leaned down and kissed the bruise.

As Goten stood up, he smiled. "There, it should be better in no time." I'll clean the bathroom up for you. You should probably just steer clear of bars of soap." The raven-haired man laughed again.

"Ha, ha very funny Goten," Trunks said sarcastically. "But seriously thanks for not telling anybody about this. I'm sure I would never live this down."

"No problem Trunks and you're probably right about that."

When the bathroom door closed behind Trunks, Goten began to clean up the bathroom. He let out a breath he felt he had been holding ever since he walked in on the essence filled bathroom.

Goten couldn't help but stare at his friend's well built, wet body as it came out of the shower. 'Th—this isn't going to work. I feel my instincts inside me crying out for me to make him my mate.'

After making sure the bathroom was spotless, he walked out of the bathroom to see fully dressed Trunks relaxing on the couch watching the news on TV. Trunks turned around when he sensed his friend and smiled at his best friend.

"There's no evidence left of your escapade in the bathroom," he laughed.

"I have a feeling you're not going to let me live I down."

Goten sat beside him. "Gee, what was your first clue?"

"It should have been when you came bursting into the bathroom because you thought I wasn't ok."

"So? Now that this secret is just between us, can you at least tell me who you were thinking about?"

"No." He blushed.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"It's personal that's why."

"Says the guy who slept with many women. You weren't exactly private with that."

"It's hard to be when the media's always following me, and I'm not like that anymore. I am a private person believe it or not. I like to keep things to myself."

"I—I'm sorry Trunks," he said as Trunks smiled.

"Don't worry about it Goten. We haven't really seen much of each other since your dad defeated the shadow dragons and well I've been busy running Capsule Corporation and you've been busy with your now ex-girlfriend."

"I—wait are you pinning this all on me?"

"I'm only saying if you wanted to see me, you could have made it possible."

"My relationship with Valese wouldn't have stopped you from seeing me if you really wanted to."

"So what? We both didn't really want to see each other?"

"I think we grew apart when we grew up. Life pulled us in different directions."

"Yeah, but we promised when we were kids we promised we would always be together no matter what life brought our way."

"Trunks! We were kids, and life was less complicated then it is now."

"So why can't we pick up where we left off all those years ago?"

"Because things have changed. We're not the same people we were when we were kids."

"Ok, we can't pick up where we left off but we can start fresh. You're still my best friend Goten. I hope that hasn't changed."

"No," he smiled, "that's the one thing that hasn't changed."

"How do we start over?" Trunks said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Well," Goten smiled, "first you tell me who you were thinking about."

"No," Trunks laughed.

"Oh come on Trunks."

"I don't know why you want to know so badly?" Trunks smirked as Goten blushed.

"You know lets just forget about the whole thing."

"That's what I've been trying to do."

"I bet you have," Goten laughed as Trunks got him in a chokehold. "Hey!"

"You know the drill Goten," he smiled playfully, "say uncle."

"I—I won't surrender," he said as he tried to get out of the grip of his best friend.

While Goten was still struggling, Trunks was enjoying every minute of it until he felt himself trip over something with Goten landing on top of him.

"Oof," said Trunks, landing on his back where another bruise was forming where the first one was made.

Goten smiled innocently on his friend. "Now it's your turn to say uncle," he said as he started to tickle Trunks.

"G—Goten st—stop i—it," he said as he was laughing.

"All you have to do is say uncle and it's all over."

"Ne—never," he said as tears ran down his cheeks.

While Trunks was laughing hysterically, he became very aware that his young friend was straddling him as heat came to his cheeks.

"Uncle Goten, grandma says she wants to—oh my kami what are you doing to Trunks?" The two quickly got off each other and stood up.

"Just playing around like old times Pan," said Goten.

"Is that what you two were doing?" she smiled. "I think I should ask Papa."

"Wait Pan, no!" Trunks said as he followed her out of the RV.

Goten watched as Trunks chased after Pan onto the beach. As he was about to join them, his mother called out to him. He turned towards her to see her hanging outside the door of the other RV.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" he asked as she took him inside the RV.

"Well," she smiled, "Bulma, Bulla, and I just came back from town. You wouldn't believe how many pretty girls we saw. You should really go into town before we leave the beach and have some fun."

"Mom, I'm not really—

"Nonsense you need to get back out there Goten. You're a nice boy, and you deserve a nice girl to settle down with and have children." Bulma suddenly came bursting inside the RV, interrupting the mother son conversation. "Bulma, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Gohan and Trunks are fighting."

"Bulma their saiyans of course they're going to spar every once in a while."

"No, they're not sparing Chichi. They got into a argument with each other."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, but we should go and find out."

The two women left Goten in the RV. He finally let out the breath he had been keeping in ever since his mother started talking about the life she wanted for him. "I—I don't want it." He could feel his resolve slipping. His hair and eyes were changing, but he knew he had to hang on as he returned to his regular eye and hair color. 'As soon as we get back home, I'm moving out. I can't take it anymore.'

Wiping the tears away from his face, he sat down at the table and took a look outside the window to see his best friend and older brother being held back by their fathers. 'I wonder what happened to get them fighting like that.'

"Uncle Goten."

He turned to face his frantic niece as he got up and followed her outside. "Pan, what's wrong?"

"I—it's my fault. I told by Papa about what you and Trunks were doing in the RV and then he came up to Trunks, who was behind me. They just started to yell at each other."

"What exactly did you tell Gohan Trunks and I were doing?"

"Just wrestling around the floor."

"Why would he get so mad about that?"

"I don't know accept—

` "Accept?"

"Well you know when you were recovering from food sickness?" he nodded. "My Papa and Trunks were talking at the restaurant, and Trunks sounded really concerned about you. My Papa got suspicious about Trunks' concern, which he thinks is more than concern for you."

"Oh no," he rubbed his temples.

"You have to straighten the whole thing out before they kill each other."

"You're right Pan."

Goten walked over to his brother Gohan who was sitting a safe distance from Trunks. He was calming down with his father beside. "Hey dad, do you think I can talk to Gohan alone." Goku nodded and walked towards the RV.

"Gohan, what did you think you were doing?"

"Trunks has been a good friend to you Goten, but it's not smart to get more involved then that."

"What are you talking about? We were just messing around with each other like when we were kids. I don't have any feelings for Trunks passed friendship." It hurt so much to lie to himself, but he knew it would be for the best.

"Goten, I think Trunks does have deeper feelings for you passed friendship."

"And you decided to beat the crap out of each other because?"

"He said it was none of my business. What happens between you two are between you two."

"Trunks is right about that Gohan. His feelings are his business not yours, and you know what I'm an adult. I don't need my older brother defending me. I am more than capable of doing that myself." He sighed in frustration. "Kami I'm so sick of being babied all the time by you and by mom."

"I'm sorry Goten I didn't realize I was being so overbearing and what's been happening with you and mom?"

"I accept your apology just lay off of Trunks ok?"

"All right. So, what's going on with you and mom?"

"She's trying to get me married off with children, and I'm still getting over Valese."

"I can try and talk to her if you want to try and get her to back off the subject." He watched his younger brother smile.

"Thanks Gohan I'll really appreciate it."

"No problem." Goten let out a sigh of relief as Gohan disappeared into the RV.

"Hey." Goten turned to see his best friend Trunks, who looked kind of nervous.

"Trunks what happened?"

"Well I went after to Pan to make sure she wouldn't say anything to your brother because I knew he would take it the wrong way. I was too late and then we got into an argument about how I need to keep my hormones in check."

"Oh my kami he said that."

"I was surprised to and then he told me if I have any feelings for you passed friendship, that I shouldn't even think of pursuing you because apparently I'm an awesome best friend to you, but I would make a bad boyfriend for you."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him what happens between us is our business and not his. You know I think he's overprotective of you."

"Well he helped my mom raise me when my father was in other world."

"I guess I can understand that he's just looking out for you."

"He still had no right to start a fight with you Trunks, and I told him to back off of you."

"Thanks Goten." He smiled.

Goten just wanted to melt into a puddle right there on the spot. Trunks always had this way of making him feel all warm inside. "Sure," he smiled back at him.

"Hey Goten! Your mom said you two were going back into town tonight. She's waiting for you right now," said Bulla as she could tell this surprised Goten.

"What does she think she's doing?" he asked as he made his way to the RV.

Shouts could be heard between mother and son in one of the RVs, resulting with Goten walking out and running straight onto the sand and into the water to cool off. He swam and swam so hard his arms were beginning to hurt from the strain until he eventually dove into the water, swimming deeper and deeper until he couldn't see anything.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find peace in the darkness and he started to cry. It wasn't enough to shake the earth, but it was enough to hurt him inside. Holding his own body close with his arms, they weren't enough to comfort him.

Suddenly he heard a motion in the water. Opening his eyes, he saw Trunks underwater swimming towards him. When he got close enough to Goten, he took his best friend in his arms, holding him close.

Trunks could feel his friend shake in his arms, which only encouraged him to hold him tighter. 'It's going to be ok Goten. I won't let her hurt you again.'

Goten's eyes widened. 'Trunks, I can hear you in my head. How's that possible?'

'You know when we fused as kids?' He felt his friend nod against him. 'Well the technique bonded our mind so we can speak to each other using telepathy.'

'Wow! Cool.'

Trunks rolled his eyes. 'It's good to know your amazement of things hasn't changed.' He smiled.

They parted in the water and swam to the surface together. Once they breached the surface, they smiled at each other.

Trunks smirked. "So, you want to keep this secret between us?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that being fun."

"Come on we should probably get out of the water and get some sleep. We're leaving the beach tomorrow."

They stepped onto the sand to see the sky was dark and dinner was being prepared. Trunks began walking but noticed Goten wasn't walking with him, so he stopped and turned to his friend.

"Trunks."

"Yeah Goten."

"Do you have feelings for me beyond friendship?"

"I—

"Diner's ready," shouted Pan.

Trunks looked at his friend and decided his lie would be for the best. "No, your brother's just seeing things that aren't there."

"Well that's what I thought."

Goten could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces as Trunks walked away. He knew he wasn't going to pursue Trunks, but he really didn't think about how Trunks would feel about the whole situation. He didn't think about the rejection, and it hurt more than he could even describe.

Trunks walked away from his best friend, deeply hurt that he had lied to the one person he cared about the most in the world. 'It's for the best, but he's the one who asked me so is it possible he—he shook his head, 'no or else he would have told me if he felt anything fro me.' Somehow his thoughts didn't reassure him. 'What if he does? I just rejected him.' He turned around to see his friend behind him. "Hey Goten, are you in love with me?"

Goten stopped in his tracks. 'Did he say love?' He smiled. 'Yes I love you so much Trunks.' He turned around to his best fried and lied to him. "No, my brother's reading too much into it. You're my best friend." He felt his heart ache as he said those very words, but it was too dangerous to be with him. 'I'd have to fight, and I'm just not sure I have it in me.'

He felt Trunks' arm around his shoulder. "Good, now lets eat." Goten laughed as they made their way inside separate RVs.


	39. Chapter 39

"So Trunks had to dress up as Bride so we could get one of the dragon balls. He looked so funny. Pan and I were laughing so hard," said Goku as he stuffed a roll down his throat.

"Any chance you have a picture of that?" asked Videl.

"No."

"Too bad that would have been good blackmail," said Goten as he laughed.

Chichi had finished eating as she made her way to sit in the front passenger seat with her oldest son.

"Hey mom, we leave the beach at sunrise."

"A change of scenery will be good," she said.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I don't understand Goten. I thought he'd be eager to get back in the dating pool."

"Mom he just got out of a break up. He's obviously not ready and if you keep pushing him, you're only going to push him further away from you. Let him find love naturally, believe me he'll be a lot happier that way."

"I know Gohan. I'm just afraid he'll pick the wrong person to be with."

"It's his life mom. He's not a little boy anymore. You can't control everything he does."

"I know you're right. It's just hard to let go."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I know because you had a hard time when I started my new family and moved into another house."

"True but I was proud of you Gohan. You didn't need me to help you start your new life."

"And neither does Goten. You have to trust him mom. He's a good kid. You raised him after all."

"You're right again. Since when did the son surpass the mother?"

"When the son grew up and made something of himself."

Chichi smiled at her son. "Go to sleep I'm sure you're tired. It's been a fun filled day."

"Night mom," he kissed her on the cheek as he headed to bed. Gohan spotted Goten heading towards his bed and caught up to him. "Hey I talked to mom."

Goten smiled. "So she's going to back off?"

"Yeah I think so but sometimes you never know with her."

"Well if it didn't work then thank you for trying Gohan."

"Of course Goten well goodnight."

"Night Gohan."

Lying in his bed, Goten could only hope his mother would back off him.

Bulma woke up in the night to hear the cries of her son, so she rushed to his side to discover he was having a nightmare. He was sweating all over and when she tried to wake him up. She found she couldn't no matter how much she shook Trunks. She felt helpless until she thought of an idea. She took out her phone and texted.

Goten woke surprisingly to the sound of his phone vibrating beside him on his bed. Picking it up, he discovered a text from Bulma saying, "come over now!" so he got out of bed, concentrated on the other RV, and landed beside Bulma who looked very worried.

"Bulma what's—Before he could continue, he heard his best friend's cries of pain. "He's having a nightmare. What can I do?"

"Well I remember when you two were kids and when he had a nightmare, you got out of your sleeping bag and decided to sleep beside him. That stopped Trunks' nightmares, and he didn't need the—oh uh never mind. So will you do it?"

"Only if you tell me what you were going to say about Trunks."

She sighed. "He really didn't want anyone to know outside the family. Just promise you won't tell him I told you?"

"Ok Bulma." He smiled.

"Thank you," she said before she made her way back to bed.

Goten looked down at his tortured friend. 'Just what are you dreaming about that could be that bad?' He sat down on the bed and lied down beside him, brushing the lavender bangs from Trunks' eyes, making his friend relax in an instant. 'Wow! Who knew with one touch? I wonder what more touching could lead—oh no. Just be here beside him as your friend. That's what he wants.' Closing his eyes, he heard no more cries from his best friend.


	40. Chapter 40

Trunks awoke during the early morning to feel the RV was moving. 'We must be back on the road again.' He looked beside him. His blue eyes widened at the surprising guest lying beside him. 'What's he doing here unless—oh shit I can't believe mom told him about me having nightmares.' He sighed as he turned onto his back. 'But I am more awake then I've been in a while.' He turned his face to see the sleeping boy beside him and couldn't help but smile at the look on Goten's face. It was completely innocent, serene, and with a smile on his face.

Before Trunks could get up, he felt Goten's head on his chest with his arm around his torso, making the older saiyan blush. 'Oh no this can't be good.' He felt his body grow warm and his want for the younger saiyan increase. 'Stupid saiyan instincts.'

His eyes looked around the room to see three pairs of eyes on him with smirks on their faces. Trunks blushed as he attempted to remove his friend from his grip, but the younger boy only held tighter the more he tried to let go. Trunks gave up finally and decided to sleep until Goten got up and let go of him.

Goten woke up an hour later to see he was using his best friend as a pillow with his arm around his torso. 'Kami,' he blushed, 'I knew this would happen.' He slowly removed himself himself from Trunks and sat up on the bed. He didn't see Trunks waking up behind him. He placed a hand on Goten's shoulder and the younger boy jumped out of the bed, landing butt first on the floor.

"Trunks!" he heard Trunks laughing.

When his laughing died down, his face turned serious. "Thanks for being here for me." Goten smiled as he got up from the floor sat beside his best friend, and hugged him.

Goten was taking a morning shower while they were still on the road. He sighed as the water relaxed him. Closing his eyes, he smiled about having this time to be by himself until the RV came to an abrupt stop, throwing him against the tile wall and onto the floor of the tub.

Getting up he turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, leaning on it with his hand. "What the heck happened?"

"You're mom's a crazy driver," said Trunks looking up from the scientific journal to notice his best friend, wet and naked under the towel around his waist. A blush came to his face as he turned around, burying his face in his book.

"Hey! I heard that Trunks," said Chichi. You want to come up here and show me how it's done?"

"No ma'am." His eyes went back to his wet saiyan friend who had some new bruises on his back. "What happened to you?" Trunks laughed, "fell in the tub?"

"Yeah," Goten smirked, "but I actually fell. You on the other hand—

"All right all right I get it." He blushed.

Goten laughed. "You're so easy," he said as he leaned into to Trunks who got up from his seat and backed his raven-haired friend up against the wall, leaning into him so their faces were close together.

"Tr-Trunks what are you-?" he blushed as his friend's hand laid on his chest with his blues eyes looking right into his.

"And I'm the one who's easy." He passed Goten. "Go get dressed."

Fully dressed Goten joined his mother in the passenger seat. Looking at the road, Chichi looked at her son and smiled. "I had a talk with your brother."

"Really, what did he say?"

"He said I should let you be independent, and I know I've been a bit overbearing but it's only because I care about your well being."

"I know mom, but I'm 23 years old. You have to let me make my own decisions even if you don't like them their mine to make."

"Is there something you want to tell me sweetie?"

The sound of the shot from his dream came to mind. 'I can't risk telling her for my and Trunks' sake.' He smiled. "No mom everything's fine."

"Well do you have any idea what your brother and Trunks were fighting about?"

"No, but they're not fighting anymore so that's all that matters really."

"Hey mom Bulma's stopping she needs to pick up a few things in town," said Gohan. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

"No," said Goten.

"Ok," said Chichi as she pulled over seeing Bulma pull over ahead of them.

"Goten," his mom's voice stopped him from leaving the RV, "what were your brother and Trunks arguing about?"

"Gohan's just worried that Trunks is a bad influence on me."

"With good reason. The last person you want to take relationship advice from is Trunks with the number of women he's been through."

Goten got off the RV, not responding to her. He didn't want another fight.

Goten leaned up against the RV with his arms crossed, looking at the view. It was enough to relax him, but it wasn't enough to forget his mother's words. 'If he goes through women so fast, what makes me think he'll stick around even if he does like me in a more than friendship, which he doesn't.' He sighed in frustration as he leaned his head back against the RV.

"Hey."

"Hey Bulma, what's up?"

"I thought you might need some time away from your mother."

"Is it that obvious." He smiled.

"I know she can be difficult, but you have to remember pass that is a mother who loves you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, are you coming with me?"

"Sure."

Goten and Bulma made their way to a market in town where Bulma picked up some ingredients as Goten pushed the cart. As they turned to the next aisle, a pair of eyes met Bulma's and came over to her.

"Bulma, I can't believe you're on a vacation," said the woman.

"Jeannie it's good to see you. What are you doing out here?"

"My family lives up here. I'm here with my daughter picking up something from the BBQ we're having." She looked to the young man next to her. "And who's this?"

"This is Goten. My son's best friend."

Goten brought out his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he shook Jeannie's hand.

"Well, you're certainly polite." She turned to Bulma. "Anyway since you're on vacation I assume your son is with you."

"Yes he is and just what are you thinking."

"Well," she smiled, "your son and my daughter are the same age. I think they should meet."

"I'm sorry Jeannie. My son is not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh, I see. You think your son is too good for my daughter."

"No, that's not it—

"Then what is it? I see no reason they can't get to know each other?"

"He all ready has someone special in his life."

"I doubt it if he's still hopping from woman to woman. Bulma, I'm only trying to help your son settle down and a woman like my Ashley would be good for him."

Bulma was ready to leap at the woman until Goten's hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. She took a deep breath in and out. "My son isn't that way with women anymore, and he doesn't need help with settling down. He all ready has someone special in his life. He doesn't need to "settle" with your daughter. This special person on his mind isn't settling it's someone who brings out the best in him." She smiled. "It was good to see you Jeannie,' she said as she walked passed Jeannie with Goten and the cart following behind.

"Hey Bulma, I didn't know there was someone special in his life. Who is it?"

She turned to look at the young man and smiled. "Deep down I think you know who it is."

Bulma's words kept gnawing on Goten for the rest of the day as he lied on his bed. 'What did she mean someone special? And how would I know who this person is anyway?' He rolled over onto his stomach. 'She said deep down I would know who it is.' He burried his face into the pillow then lifted his head. 'Well no use in dwelling on it right now.'

Outside another thought came to his mind. 'She's trying to tell me something about Trunks, and I wonder if I asked her again. Would she tell me? Do I even want to know?'

"Hey Goten!"

"Huh, oh hi Uub."

"Are you all right man?"

"Yeah, just have some things on my mind."

"Like what?"

'Maybe he knows what Bulma's talking about.' He smiled. "Well do you know if there's someone special in Trunks' life?"

"Well I think you'd know, you being his best friend and all."

"Trunks and I really haven't seen much of each other accept when this trip came along."

"You want to bring it back to the way things are?"

"Yeah, but I think things have changed between us since we were last together."

"Well that's to be expected when change comes."

"Uub, do you know who this special person is in my best friend's life?"

"No, he doesn't know Goten," said Bulla as she came to her boyfriend's side. "And who have you been talking to?"

"Your mother," he said as Bulla and Uub looked at each other and then back to him.

She laughed. "You know how my mom is. Ever since Trunks decided to change his ways, she been doing her best to keep him single because she believes it's the best thing for him at this time."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulla.

"At the market a friend of your mom's tried to get your brother to date her daughter."

"Oh! You mean Jeannie and her daughter Ashley. Jeannie doesn't know her daughter's a slut. She and Ashley have been trying to get into our family for years because of my mom and brother's money."

"You know she was almost going to tackle Jeannie."

"That woman will try anything to protect her kids."

"She sounded so genuine when she talked about this special person. I don't think she's making it up."

Goten's eyes went from his friends to his best friend who's eyes had been staring at him. 'I wonder how long he's been looking over here?' He saw Trunks smile at him, and it all finally clicked in his head. 'But he said he didn't—why would he lie? Oh my kami I'm the special person Bulma was talking about. She was looking right at me.'

"Um will you excuse me?" Goten walked into the RV, lied on his bed, and thought more than ever had in his life.

Trunks came over to his sister and her boyfriend to see the worried looks on their faces. "What's going on Bulla?"

"Uh um I think Goten figured out that you like him more than a friend," she said with a nervous smile on her face.

"What! Bulla—

"It's not like I told him or anything Trunks."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to keep my distance from him. Give him time to sort it out."

"Is that what all you Briefs do? Run away?" asked Uub as his voice got high.

"You have something to say to me Uub?"

The two were about to fight each other until she stood between the two with her hands out. "Stop it!" She turned to her brother. "Trunks, he has a point. We tend to avoid our life problems by running away from them. It's time to stand up and be a man. Now do you love him Trunks?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hold him, kiss him, and never let him go?"

"Yes."

"Then tell Goten to his face how you really feel about him. Mom is always telling me you never know how long you have on this earth."

"You're right Bulla. Uub, I'm—

"Dude it's fine just go."

The coupe watched as Trunks entered the RV as Bulma came over to them. "Bulla, what's going on?"

"Trunks is going to tell Goten how he feels." She saw a smile form on her mother's face. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"They both deserve to be happy and I have a strong feeling Goten feels the same way about Trunks. Something's holding him back from saying how he feels."

"Yeah and Goten's usually an open person."

"You think any of Goten's family knows?" asked Uub.

"Well Gohan had his suspicions and I don't know about Pan, Videl the Ox King, or Goku but I'm pretty sure Goten doesn't want his mom to know," said Bulma.

"Yeah she's pretty scary," said Uub as Bulla laughed.

"Maybe he knows his mother won't react well," said Bulma.

"But she wouldn't just abandon him, would she mom?"

"I don't know sweetie. All I know is we'll be right there to support Goten and Trunks." She smiled.

"It won't be an easy road for them, will it?" asked Uub.

"It wasn't an easy road for Vegeta and I and look where we are now."

"I guess you have a point Bulma, and I hate to point out the obvious, but they are both guys," said Uub.

"I'm well aware, but they're both strong. Just look at who their fathers are."

"I'm talking about inner strength."

Bulma smiled. "Me to."

They all looked to the RV, wondering what would happen.

Walking into the RV, Trunks made his way to his friend's bedroom. He knocked first and then came in, shutting the door behind him. Turning around he saw Goten sitting on his bed in deep thought.

"Goten." Trunks could tell his friend was surprised to see him this soon as he looked up at him.

"You lied to me Trunks." He stood up from the bed. "You told me you didn't love me."

"I don't think I'm the only one who lied Goten."

"What are you talking about?"

"You love me to."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said as he found himself pressed up against the wall with his hands gripping his friend's shirt. "Trunks!"

"Now who's lying," said Trunks. "You have a lot of nerve calling me out when you're the one lying."

"I—

"Don't say you don't love me Goten. I love you. Hell I've been in love with you since you were only a fetus."

Goten's eyes widened. "It's been that long?"

"Yes."

The shot echoed through his mind, making up his mind. "I can't." He felt Trunks' arms let him go as he sunk to the floor.

"So, you do love me it's just that you can't love me?"

"You don't understand there's so much stacked up against us Trunks, and my mom—I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen," he said as he stood up off the floor.

"Do you love me Goten?" Trunks asked as he walked towards him.

"Yes." He felt Trunks' hands holding his face.

"Then trust that we can get through anything together. That's the way it was when we were little. We faced our enemies together, we faced lost together, and we'll face this together." Trunks leaned in and captured his lips with his own as his arms slipped from his friend's face to around his waist.

Goten took in the kiss before he decided to kiss back wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck. Running his fingers through the lavender locks of his friend's hair; he deepened the kiss by bringing his tongue into his friend's mouth, which Trunks followed.

Trunks backed Goten at the foot of the bed before, knocking him down onto it. This startled Goten but he watched as Trunks climbed on top of him, continuing the kiss. Goten knew what would be coming next but was completely thrown off as Trunks broke the kiss and lied right beside him, holding him close to him as he sighed in pleasure.

"Kami I love you," he said in a soft voice that did things to Goten's heart. He felt Trunks moves his head to lie on the younger's chest. His arm went around his waist, and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Goten was still worried about what lied ahead but when he felt Trunks kiss his check, he looked to the older saiyan whose eyes were on him. "Everything's going to be all right chibi. You have to trust me on that." Trunks took his hand tenderly in his.

"I love you Trunks." His arm went around Trunks and smiled as they both slipped into dreamland.

A knock came to the door as Goten abruptly stood up with fear in his eyes. Trunks' hand lied on his shoulder. "Relax, it's just my family chibi." Trunks felt his friend's muscles relax under his touch.

Bulla poked her head in and smiled as she came in followed by her boyfriend. "Hey uh so we were wondering if—

"Yes Bulla," Trunks smiled and Goten who blushed, "we're together."

Bulla was so excited that she jumped up and down before hugging the new couple as her boyfriend laughed at the scene. "Congratulations you two," said Uub.

"You know you could have just congratulated us like your boyfriend," said Trunks as she let go of the new couple.

She smiled, "then I wouldn't be me then would I?" Bulla said as her brother's arm went around her.

Uub noticed how worried Goten looked. "Hey Goten, what's wrong?"

"My family's going to find out. It's only a matter of time."

"And you're worried they won't accept your relationship with Trunks."

"I know my mom will yell and scream until her throat bleeds, and I can only hope Gohan won't start another fight with Trunks." He sat down as he held his head as Uub sat next to him.

"You know I've heard nothing worth having comes easy."

He smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't easy telling Vegeta about you and Bulla?"

"I was sweating so bad I thought I was gong to faint right on the spot."

"But he got used to you two being together?"

"Not right away but eventually. I mean when he found out I was having sex with Bulla, I thought he was going to kill me."

"What happened?"

"I fought for my life in the gravity room, and I came out alive but barely standing. I think he had a new respect for me that day because I was fighting for being what the one I loved. Now all you have to do is decide if Trunks is worth fighting for. Once you decide that, you'll find strength inside you that you never thought you had. And you'll fight hard to keep your relationship with Trunks no matter what others may do or say."

"That's good advice but what if say the decision I make from here on out results in death."

"I don't think anyone here is going to kill anybody just because you and Trunks are in love with each other."

"Hey Goten," said Bulla, "you don't mind if I just tell my parents do you?"

"Sure Bulla," he smiled as he watched her step off the bus followed by her boyfriend.

A pair of arms encircled Goten's waist, pulling his body close to the one behind him. Goten leaned back onto Trunks' body, leaning his head onto his shoulder. Trunks smiled as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek, making a wet trail down his neck, making Goten shiver. "Kami Trunks you're a good kisser," he said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm an even better kisser in spots below the neck." Trunks grinned on his neck. Goten sighed as Trunks held him tighter, his hot breath near his ear. "Trunks."

"Yes," he smirked.

"Someone could walk in." Goten came out of his boyfriend's arms, turned around, kissed Trunks on the lips, and walked out of the RV.

The grills were cooking outside with food as everyone set up the tables for the dinner. Waiting for dinner Goten could feel butterflies in his stomach for the wrong reasons. 'I'm going to have to tell my family.' The knots in his stomach increased.

"Goten."

He eyes went to his best friend's mother. "Hey Bulma, I guess Bulla told you the news." He smiled.

"Yeah but you look terrified. What's going on?"

"I—I don't think my mom will understand when I tell her I want to be with Trunks. Hell I don't know how any of my family will react."

"You don't want to lose them."

"Trunks all ready has the support from you and his family. I just don't know what I'll do if my family rejects me."

"If they love you unconditionally, then they will accept you and my son's relationship no matter what."

"Dinner's Ready!" yelled Chichi.

Dinner was filled with good conversation, some with funny, embarrassing stories and others with romantic stories. Laughter filled the table, making Goten forget his problems for the moments. He felt himself relax with how easy going the atmosphere was, but it wouldn't last.

"So Trunks and Goten decided to embarrass Gohan and I by making kissing noises at us as we were flying home," said Videl.

"Did they end up telling Chichi?" asked Bulla.

"Oh yeah and we got an ear full of yelling," Videl laughed.

"Why?" asked Goten. "It's just kissing?"

"Young man you know what kissing leads to," said Chichi to her youngest son.

"More kissing," said Trunks as Uub laughed.

"Don't be a smartass Trunks," said Chichi. "Your mother should have taught you better then that."

"Oh no you did not just call me a bad mother," said Bulma as she stood up from the table.

"I didn't have to. You just said it," said Chichi as she stood up.

"Mom," said Goten, "come on Trunks was just kidding," he said as he stood up to restrain his mother.

"Says the woman trying to control every aspects of her sons' lives."

"Mom, this is not the right move and you know it," said Trunks.

"At least my son doesn't sleep around with a different woman day of the week."

"Mom, he doesn't do that anymore," said Goten.

"Well then that automatically makes him a good person."

"What the hell is wrong with you mom?" asked Goten, making everyone shocked by his outburst to his mother. "He's my best friend. Why are you putting him down like this?"

Chichi, without a word, got up from the table, and slammed the RV door behind her. Goten got up as well, making his way to the other RV, closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe Goten stood up to his mom like that. I would get smacked around if I talked to my mother like that," said Uub.

Trunks knew Goten's relationship with Chichi had changed after this night.

"Goten," said Trunks as he walked into the RV and spotted his boyfriend sitting on the couch. Sitting beside him, he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Trunks that she has control issues," he sighed, "I just thought I could get through to her, but Gohan's better at that." He felt Trunks' comforting hand rubbing his back. Goten smiled at him.

"To what do I owe this smile?" Trunks asked as he moved his hand to massage his boyfriend's neck.

"Your charming personality, what else?" he smiled as Trunks laughed.

Goten repositioned himself to lie his head in Trunks' lap with his feet lying in front of him, starring up into his boyfriend's beautiful, blue eyes. "You have pretty eyes," Goten smiled as Trunks' blushed.

Trunks lowered his head, so his lips could meet Goten's in a soft kiss. When Trunks was letting up, Goten's hands wouldn't let him end the kiss as he pulled him back down to deepen the kiss.

Separating to breathe Trunks brought his arms around him while his other hand played with his hair. Goten sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Trunks, I—I think it's time to tell my mother and the rest of my family about us."

"What brought this on?" Trunks asked as Goten took his hand in his.

"It's true that I'm scared about losing my family, but I know eventually I'd lose you by keeping this secret for so long. I don't want to lose you Trunks," he said as he sat up beside his boyfriend.

Trunks smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily chibi," he said as he pecked him on the lips.

"I should have known better," Goten smiled, "you're so stubborn." He kissed him on the cheek.

They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. While Goten's hand was caressing his cheek, Trunks' moved to rest on his thigh. He moved further up and rubbed the clothed skin, causing a moan from Goten's mouth.

Separating to breathe, Trunks smirked, his other hand resting behind Goten's neck. "I guess you're really happy now."

"Wait, what are you—He followed Trunks' eyes to his crotch, and Goten blushed as he took one of the pillows on the couch and covered himself.

"I can get rid of that for you."

"Are you trying to get into my pants?"

"If you're not ready, you can take care of it in the bathroom. I won't rush you into anything."

Goten removed the pillow and started to undo his pants. He could practically feel Trunks' anticipation but more than anything he could feel his nervousness and excitement flow through him. Once his pants were off, he was about to take off his boxers until Trunks stopped him, which Goten was confused about.

He watched as Trunks' hands rested on the elastic of his boxers before gripping the material, and Goten understood what he wanted. Before Trunks could remove the last piece of clothing, he heard the door opening as Goten took his pants quickly, put them on, and grabbed the pillow he put aside, and placed on his lap.

Gohan and Bulla came in to the RV and sat across from them. Bulla noticed Goten had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I've never seen you talk to mom like that Goten," said Gohan.

"I just wanted mom and Bulma to stop arguing, and she can't talk about Trunks that way. She has no right to disrespect him. I—Trunks took Goten's hand in his and smiled at him. "I'm in love with him Gohan, so your suspicions were right."

"Gohan, say something," said Bulla. "You're brother's happy. Can't you see that?" Gohan walked out of the RV without a word. "He reminds me a lot of Chichi."

"I—it's ok I knew he would react this way. Maybe someday he'll learn to come around," said Goten as Trunks kissed his forehead.

"You two are just so cute together," said Bulla as she smiled at the couple.

"Hey, you think your brother's going to tell your mom?" asked Trunks.

"I wouldn't put it passed him."

The door of the RV opened again and Goku, Videl, and Pan came inside with smiles on their faces. "Well at least you have family that supports you decision to be with my brother," said Goten.

"So, I guess mom and grandpa know now?"

"Yeah, but don't let them get to you Goten," said Videl. "If I learned anything, it's to be happy, it doesn't matter what other people think."

"Thanks Videl," Goten smiled.

"She's right son," said Goku. "You got to follow your heart."

"You know I always support you uncle Goten, and Trunks if you hurt him—

"Wait, why do I get the threatening speech?" asked Trunks.

"Well because I'm the good, innocent one."

"Innocent huh?" Trunks smirked as Goten blushed.

"Um, would you guys mind giving us some time alone?" asked Goten.

"Sure," said Bulla as she and the others left the RV.

"Goten, why did you—?" asked Trunks before he watched Goten throw the pillow off his crotch and rushed to take off his pants.

"I need relief badly," he said as he blushed.

Trunks helped Goten to lay down on the couch as he removed his boxers, leaving his boyfriend's bottom half exposed to him. Hunger, passion, and a feral look came to Trunks' eyes, making Goten nervous as he covered his crotch with his hands. Trunks removed the younger one's hands, and Goten watched as Trunks mouth came around his member.

"Oh kami!" yelled Goten as Trunks began to suck on him as Trunks' hands squeezed his thighs. His mouth soon engulfed him, making Goten moan.

Trunks felt Goten's hands in his hair, messaging his head as he sucked harder on his lover. Soon Goten came inside Trunks' mouth. Lying beside his lover, Trunks waited for Goten to catch his breath. They smiled each other.

"Better?" Trunks smirked.

"Ye—yeah, wow that was amazing."

Trunks cupped his cheek. "That's not the end of it. Lie down on your stomach."

Goten turned over as he heard the zipper of Trunks' pants and the drop of them to the ground as Trunks pressed himself in between his lover's butt checks. After prepping his lover, Trunks slowly made his way inside Goten as he hissed. He didn't want to prolong the pain, so he went faster and faster inside Goten, making the raven-haired man scream and moan in pleasure. "G—Goten, I'm going t—to—Goten knew.


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue: One Year Later

Trunks woke up next to his lover in their home together and looked at the bite mark he had given Goten a year ago today as well as the other bruises and marks he had given Goten over the year.

"Normally I'm a heavy sleeper but I can feel you watching me now that we're bonded. It's kind of creepy."

Trunks kissed him tenderly on the shoulder. "Can you blame me chibi? You're so beautiful." Trunks could sense a change in his lover's body. "You're blushing aren't you?"

"Well I—I'm just not used to all these compliments."

"Even after all this time together?"

"Yeah, and you spoil me too much."

"Well I love you so much. You make me very happy."

Goten shifted in bed to face his lover. "I love you to Trunks." He leaned into Trunks and kissed him roughly on the mouth and then pulled away.

"Someone's being a tease today," said Trunks as he grabbed Goten by the waist and moved on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Well someone's a sexy crazed maniac." Goten smiled up at his lover.

"The dominant mate has an increased sex drive when they mate."

"Now you're just making excuses," he said as Trunks laughed. "What about the submissive mate?"

"Well they let the dominant mate worship the ground they walk on."

"Yeah, you definitely do spoil me too much." He watched as Trunks leaned down and began to plant kisses down his torso, stopping just before his manhood.

"An—and you say I'm the tease." Trunks lied down on Goten's chest as Goten's arm went around him. "What? Not in the mood anymore?"

"I would like nothing more but to ravage you on our bed, but your brother and his wife are coming by later so we can go out to dinner together."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I'm just glad Gohan came around."

"Yeah I just wish your grandpa and mother could." Trunks kissed his torso again.

"Well we should really shower and get ready."

"You know I'm starting to regret making plans in advance. You never know what you might be doing." Trunks sat up in bed as he turned to his lover, taking him by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder, and making his way to their bathroom.

Their love making while the water fell was intense, passionate and rough, but it was full with love for each other, as their arms never let go of each other's bodies. They felt the closest when they were just holding each other.

Tired and spread out on the floor of the shower, the two lovers smiled at one another. Goten buried his face in Trunks' scent, and Trunks' hand rested on his butt with his fingers playing along the crack but not going inside him.

"You'd think after all this time the sex would lack in some way," said Goten.

"It just gets better and better, right?"

"Yeah, I think it's because we're meant to be together."

"Soul mates," said Trunks as Goten nodded. "Makes sense to me."

A knock came to the door…(The End).


End file.
